


Something Old, Something New

by Grattsfan



Category: NWSL - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NWSL, USWNT, Utah Royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grattsfan/pseuds/Grattsfan
Summary: What happens when the past meets the present on a reality television show? USWNT and Utah Royal's star defender, Kelley O'Hara, is about to find out when she appears on "I Said Yes to Marrying a Complete Stranger," and ends up married to the tall blonde, blue-eyed, Sports Psychologist, Avery Mitchell.





	1. Part 1

_Avery POV_

“Hi, my name is Avery Mitchell, I’m 29 years old, work as a Sports Psychologist and currently live in Atlanta, Georgia. I have tried finding love using a variety of dating apps and going out with women I have met and been introduced too; so far, none of the relationships has lasted longer than a few months. I am extremely active, I enjoy running, hiking, surfing, working out, and I attend kickboxing classes several times a week; I love being outside and out on the water whenever possible. I’m looking to be matched up with a woman with similar interests, someone that will get up in the morning and go for a run with me, and isn’t afraid to get a sweat on. I don’t want to be matched with a woman who is afraid to get a little dirt under her nails and or breaking her nails.”

“I know the chances of me being chosen for the show are slim as I’m sure you receive many applicants, but I want to reiterate that I’m not looking for the exposure being on the show will give me; I already have a successful practice working with a few professional sports teams in and around the greater Atlanta area. I am looking for a partner, someone I can spend the rest of my life with and raise a family with.”

“Thank you for considering my application. Please find attached with this video the completed questionnaire and photographs requested from all applicants. I look forward to hearing from you soon.”

Avery sits at her desk looking at the screen in front of her, before finally deciding to hit the send button. Once it disappears into cyberspace, she picks up her phone and sends a message to her sister Sadie, who lives in California.

**New Message**

**Avery: **I just submitted an application to appear on the reality show, “I Said Yes to Marrying a Complete Stranger,” when it comes to Atlanta in a few months. 

**Sadie:** You did what?

**Avery:** Exactly that, I applied to be on a reality show. I’m tired of being alone, I’m closing in on 30, and I want to have someone waiting for me when I get home. You are incredibly fortunate that you have Brant and the kids; I haven’t been so lucky, so I figured why not give this a chance.

**Sadie:** What happens if you are chosen?

**Avery:** I have to go through a series of interviews with some professionals and be vetted before being chosen. They want to make sure I’m mentally stable, and in it for the right reasons, I guess.

**Sadie:** Aren’t you concerned about who they will match you up with?

**Avery:** Of course, I am, but they will have to go through the same process as me, and I trust that the professionals know what they are doing, plus I don’t even know if I’ll be chosen.

**Sadie:** So, what is the deal with the show, like how does it work? You know I don’t really watch reality television.

**Avery:** The network sets up everything. I show up, meet my wife at the altar, get married, have a reception with our families and friends, then we are sent on a honeymoon and when we come back deal with real challenges as a married couple. I may end up having to move out of my apartment for the duration of the show, which is 8 weeks unless we decide that she is moving in with me. It’s all really subjective right Sadie, so I won’t know the finer details until later and if I’m chosen.

**Sadie:** Ok, wow, still trying to wrap my head around this but I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t have gone ahead with it unless you had balanced out the pros and cons of it. I only ask that you allow me to be at Mom’s house with her when you decide to tell her that you’re getting married to a complete random.

**Avery:** We both know that Tucker isn’t getting married anytime soon, she’ll probably be happy to have something to brag about to her friends at book club.

**Sadie:** True. I can just imagine that conversation, “Girls, today we are going to talk about Oprah Winfrey’s latest recommendation, oh and my daughter is going to be on a reality show about marrying a stranger.”

**Avery:** Sounds about right, anyway, I have a session that I need to get ready for, give my love to the fam.

**Sadie:** I will love you.

**Avery:** Love you too. 

Avery puts her phone down, and there is a knock on the door, getting up to answer it, she finds that her client has arrived a few minutes early. She lets the football player in and directs him over to the couch, while she finishes gathering what she needs.

_Kelley POV_

Meanwhile, across the city ….

USWNT and Utah Royals star defender, Kelley O’Hara and her sister Erin are hanging out in Kelley’s downtown Atlanta apartment.

“Kelley, c’ mon, it will be good for your image.”

“Erin, you’re my sister, and I love you, but there is no way in hell, I’m agreeing to do a reality show about marriage. I’m not that desperate, look at me, chicks line up to be with me. Why would I even consider this?”

“Kel, have you even looked at how much they’re willing to pay you for 2 months of your time? And it would be filmed mostly in your offseason, so you wouldn’t have to worry about any major conflicts in scheduling. Not to mention, it’s the chicks lining up at the door that have created your image issue, to begin with. Sponsors want to see you settle down Kel, you need to tone down on the partying and sleeping around.”

Erin hands the paperwork over to Kelley to look at their offer.

“Really? They are willing to give me a cool million to marry some random chick and shack up with her for 2 months?”

“Yep and the woman they match you up with would be completely vetted by a team of professionals.”

“I’m not convinced. Er, what if they match me up with a complete whack job or what happens if she is ugly?”

“I’m certain they aren’t going to match you up with someone who isn’t attractive Kel if they do then hope she is good in bed and turn off the lights.”

“You really are my sister, aren’t you?”

“Yes, now what do you think?”

“All right, I’ll do it, but just so you know if something happens to me, it will be all your fault; and rest assured my ghostly being will come back to haunt your ass.”

Erin laughs at the younger O’Hara’s words, “Now, are you going to tell Mom and Dad about this or should I?”

“Isn’t, “I Said Yes to Marrying a Complete Stranger,” one of Mom’s favourite shows?”

“It is, how do you think I found out about the filming in Atlanta? Mom told me, and I went online and found out more about.” 

“How about we wait until it’s for sure that I’m appearing on the show and then break it to Mom with her favourite bottle of wine?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Part 2

_Avery POV_

Fast forward a few months and Avery is now in a meeting with the professionals as well as a representative from the show for her final interview. Around the table sit, Dr Sara the Sexologist, Dr Matt the Shrink aka Psychologist, Dr Anne the Sociologist, Dave a Marriage Counsellor and Joseph, a representative from the Lifetime Network.

“Avery, we have read over and listened to you explain what you are looking for in a partner, physically, socially, emotionally and financially I would like to know about your sexual needs,” Dr Sara asks as Avery shrinks back in her chair, talking about sex has always been something that she has struggled with.

“Umm, well, obviously I want someone who will be patient with me and communicate their wants and needs with me in the bedroom. I’ve never really experimented with anything outside of the ordinary in the bedroom, and I would like to within reason of course. I want someone who will make it fun and who isn’t just focused on the act itself.”

“Okay, that all sounds reasonable anything else?”

“I’ve always had body image and confidence issues, and I need someone who will accept and make me feel comfortable in my own skin around them.”

“What type of body issues are we talking about?”

“When I was younger, I wore thick glasses, had braces and was overweight, that compelled with the fact that I wore a lot of hand me down clothes as we never had an abundance of money in our household led to me constantly being teased and bullied throughout my high school years. I’ve worked hard to get to where I’m at now, but I still struggle when it comes to being intimate with someone.”

“We can definitely work on that with you and your partner. Do you have any other questions for us?”

“I have a ton of logistical questions with regards to the show, taping schedule, locations, etc., I need to be able to stay ahead of it while maintaining my practice.”

“I’m sure Joseph will be able to answer any questions you have. If you have nothing else for us than I think we’ll leave the two of you to discuss the logistics.”

“Thank you.” All 3 of the Doctors stand up and shake Avery’s hand before making their exits and leaving her alone with Joseph.

“Alright, so what questions do you have for me?” The young man smiles while looking at her.

“Will there be cameras around us 24/7?”

“No, the camera crew will follow you only when you are fulfilling the obligations of your contract with them. If your task is to have dinner with a friend and or family, then they will be there. They will respect confidentiality when it comes to your professional obligations and not film anything around your job. They also won’t film you in the bedroom, bathroom etc. there will however be cameras set up to record wherever you will be living together and catch your daily encounters and discussions. You will each also be given a personal portable camera to record your own personal thoughts and or reflections about stuff.”

“Okay, now what happens if I don’t get along with the woman I’m matched with, can I opt-out of the show early?”

“Unfortunately, once you sign the contract to appear on the show you are legally obligated to go through with it for the duration; if you don’t the network has a bunch of guys in suits that will take legal action against you.”

“With regards to the planning of the wedding, honeymoon, etc., how much input will I have?”

“The network will obviously have the final say, but they always do their very best to take into account the wants and needs of the participants. Do you have any more questions for me as I have another meeting to get to within a few minutes.”

“Not at the moment, but if I do, I can always email you with, right?”

“Yes, it has been a pleasure meeting with you Avery, I really hope that you are one of those chosen to appear on the show.” Joseph collects his belongings and shakes Avery’s hand before heading out the door.

Avery collects her purse and heads out of the office to go about the rest of her day.

Down the hall, Joseph enters a room where the professionals have already assembled and are in the process of discussing and completing the matches for the upcoming show.

“What do we think about Kirsten and Kelley as a couple?” Dave askes the group.

Dr Sara shakes her head, “No, I don’t see them being compatible in the bedroom, they are both strong personalities and want to be in control, it won’t work.”

“Not to mention Kirsten strikes me as being a rather high maintenance individual, who enjoys flaunting and spending, Kelley likes to have fun and spend money, but she is also conservative in her approach to it.”

“Okay, so that’s a no to Kirsten and Kelley; what about Avery and Kelley?”

“I see the two of them fitting together really well, they have similar interests, are both attractive, active women and honestly what could be better than a professional athlete and a Sports Psychologist?”

“I tend to agree with Matt on this match; I think the two should balance each other out, not to mention Avery mentioned her body issues, I’m fairly certain that Kelley will be able to help her overcome them, after all, she would know better than most how much work it takes to have a body like Avery has.”

“What about you, Dave, any insights into this match?” Dr Anne turns to the last member of the panel.

“I like this match a lot, they both have strong ties to their family, are established in their professional careers and are attractive. I think that between the two Kelley has a stronger personality, but I feel as though there is more to Avery than we are seeing.”

“Okay, sounds like we have a consensus on our first match, Avery and Kelley; Joseph can you please get the process started for them?” Joseph nods, before heading out of the room to initiate the paperwork for the couple.

_Kelley POV_

Kelley and Erin are currently driving towards the address they were directed to in order for Kelley to sign her contract to appear on, “I Said Yes to Marrying a Complete Stranger.”

“How long do you think it will be before Mom starts talking to me again, Er?”

“I’m sure once the shock wears off, you’ll be back on speaking terms.”

“I never expected for her to react as she did, I thought you said it was one of her favourite shows?”

“It is! I just didn’t take into account the fact that she thinks the people on the show are crazy for agreeing to do it in the first place.”

“Guess, I’m one of the crazies now.”

“Squirrel, you were always one of the crazies, but I love you anyway. As for Mom, just give her time, Dad will talk to her and calm her down.”

“Danger Dan, to the rescue!”

“He hates when you call him that.”

“I know, that’s why I keep doing it.”

Kelley stops at the gate and pulls a ticket out for parking, “You think they validate?”

“A few bucks for parking are the least of your worries right now, Kel.”

“Guess so, won’t hurt to ask though.” Erin shakes her head at her sister as they get out of the car and make the walk to the front door.

“Think it’s a bad sign that the offices are on the 13th floor Er?” Kelley looks at her sister.

“No, now will you please stop hitting all of the buttons, as it is, it’s going to take us forever to get there now with the elevator stopping on every floor, thanks to you.”

“Sorry, not sorry.”

Finally, after the elevator stopped for every floor, they step out on the 13th and look for the office they were told to come to.

“You ready Squirrel?” Kelley, who is currently pacing back and forth down the small hall, stops and looks at her sister, “Can I have a hug?” “Come here.” They hug, and Erin knocks on the door.

Joseph opens the door, “Hi, you must be Kelley and Erin, come on in.”

They follow him into the meeting room where the contract is laid out on the table for Kelley to sign. “Please have a seat, I’m just going to grab Zack from legal in case you have any questions, be right back.”

Joseph exits the room and returns a few minutes later with a guy in a suit. Erin leans over and whispers in Kelley’s ear, “He’s cute, wonder if he’s single?” “How about we focus on why we are here, rather than getting you a date.”

“So, Kelley, I’m to understand that your lawyer had already read and approved the contract and conditions of it correct?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, in that case, do you have any questions before we make it official.”

“When do I get paid?” “KEL!” “What, it’s a fair question.”

“You will receive half of the amount owing once filming is complete and the balance following the airing of the episodes. Are there any other questions?”

“No.”

“Then if you please initial here and sign on the line on both copies.”

Kelley takes a couple of deep breaths before picking up the pen and completing the task, Zack signs on the designated line and then passes Kelley her copy of the contract, before taking the second one and leaving the room.

“Sorry, about him, he’s not exactly the sociable type.”

“Is he single?”

“Erin!”

“Believe it or not he’s married, and they are expecting a little one very soon.”

“Do you have any questions for me, Kelley?”

“Do you know who I’m matched up with yet?”

“I do, but I can’t tell you who; I will say she is attractive though.” Joseph smiles as he says it.

“That’s not fair, there are different types of attractive, and you could also be saying she has an attractive personality but is ugly physically.”

“Holy cynical Kel.”

“I guess you will have to wait until you see her at the altar to know which it is.”

“You’re absolutely no help!”

“Sorry, I can’t break confidence.” Joseph laughs at her.

“Fine, can you at least validate my parking?”

“That I can do.” He takes the card from Kelley and signs on the open space.

“Thanks.”

Kelley and Erin leave the office with a contract in hand and a promise that Kelley will receive an email soon with further instructions. 


	3. Part 3

_Avery POV_

A few days later and Avery receives confirmation that she has been chosen to appear on the show along with instructions on when and where to sign her contract.

Sitting in the rather sterile room, she begins having second thoughts about appearing on the show and is just about to leave but is met by Joseph at the door along with another man in a suit.

“Avery, this is Zack, he is from the legal department; he is just here to observe and sign the contract on behalf of the network. Did you have any questions about the contract? I know you had someone review it and request a few changes.”

“I did, mostly pertaining to confidentiality concerns with regards to my employment and clientele. I also noticed upon further reading a clause in it that stated I may have to relocate if my match isn’t from this area and I’m not willing to do that as it will affect my practice.”

“I understand, and you needn’t worry as the woman you have been matched up with is in Atlanta. We do our absolute best to ensure that all of our couples are from the same general area; however, depending on their employment situation, there may be some travel required during the process.”

“Ok, that sounds reasonable.”

“Alrighty then, if you can initial here and then sign here on both copies, we can all be on our way.”

Avery takes the pen that is handed to her, initials and signs both contracts before handing the pen over to Zack, who then signs underneath her signature, making it official.

Zack stands up and takes a copy of the contract before leaving the room.

Joseph sits across from Avery, “I’m delighted they chose you, and I’m interested to see how you and your match will get along.”

“I don’t suppose you can tell me anything about her, without breaking some sort of rule.”

“The only thing I will say is that she has a beautiful smile.”

“Really, that’s all you’re giving me?” Joseph laughs, “Yep, I really hope this works out for you, Avery.” “I hope so too!”

Avery’s phone beeps, “I have a session soon, so I will be heading out now; what is the next step?”

“You head to your session I’ll be sending you an email very soon with the schedule for everything.”

“Okay, thank you, Joseph.” Avery stands up and shakes his hand before making her way out of the office, down to her car and then driving to her own office in time for her appointment with an Atlanta Braves pitcher, who has been struggling with his control and confidence.

Arriving back at her office, she stops to grab a coffee from the stand in the lobby before making her way up in the elevator. Unlocking her office door, she places the cup on her desk, retrieves her laptop from her bag and then sits down for a few minutes to collect her thoughts before the session with the pitcher. She really hopes the session goes by quickly as the lefty tends to be a bit touchy, feely with her regardless of how many times she has asked him to stop and respect boundaries.

Thankfully, the pitcher got shelled in his last outing and is more focused on lowering his ERA and maintain his position in the starting rotation rather than pursuing her on the day.

Once she has talked through everything with him and given him a suggested list of goals to focus on prior to the next session, he makes his way out, and she is able to transcribe her session notes written down on her pad into a typed folder on her computer. After completing that she sends the paper with notes on it through her trusty shredder.

Having no more appointments for the balance of the day, she decides to head out and off to her gym in time for the early kickboxing class.

_Kelley POV_

Across the city

Kelley and her friend and sometimes teammate on the United States Women’s National Team (USWNT), Emily Sonnett are grabbing some lunch together after just completing a training session.

“Is your Mom talking to you yet?”

“Yeah, I think after the initial shock of being informed that her daughter was getting married, to a stranger, on a reality show wore off, she started to come around. She gave Erin quite the earful about it though.” 

“I can understand that it was after all, mostly her idea to help boost your image.”

“Sometimes, I wonder if it was a bad idea for hiring her as my image consultant.”

“Oh, it most definitely was! But hey, maybe that’s why you are making bank, and I’m not.”

“Maybe you should take my place on the show?”

“Not a chance, my family would disown me if I ever even thought about doing something as stupid as marrying a stranger for money.”

“It’s not just about the money, Sonny, maybe I will finally meet the one.”

“The one to share your bed for a couple of months before you kick her to the curb?”

“You know what I mean.”

“I do, but I’ve never heard you say it before; you're always about the looks and the lay.”

“Thanks for making me sound shallow.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Remind me why we’re friends again?”

“Because Erin pays me to hang around you, that reminds me I didn’t get this month’s payment yet.”

“Shut up, Sonny! This is why you’re not in my bridal party.”

“I’m hurt! But I guess I understand why you chose Erin to stand up with you.”

“You guess? She’s my sister you dumbass; I would have never heard the end of it had I not chosen her.”

“Have you told the rest of the girls yet about what’s happening?”

“Yes, and swore them all to secrecy, the network doesn’t want my participation in the show to get out yet. The world will find out after the episodes have been taped.”

“Can’t believe your offseason will consist of you getting married to someone you don’t know and then having cameras follow the two of you around as you do get to know each other. What happens if you end up hating each other?”

“Then it will make for some good ratings, I guess. Anyways, I should get going, thanks for training with me today; I was getting tired of just using a stand-in all the time, and appreciated the upgrade to a dummy.”

“Hey, did you just call me a dummy?”

“I called you an upgrade.”

“That’s still not nice KO!” Kelley laughs at Emily.

“I need to get home and grab a nap, I made plans with a brunette I met at the gym the other day, and I’m hoping it leads to a long night ahead if you know what I mean.” Kelley winks at her.

“Just remember you’re soon to be married, you can’t be doing that kind of stuff anymore. What am I saying, have fun; I’ll see you later Kel.”

“Bye, Son.”

A few days later, and both women receive emails from the network with their schedules for the next week. To keep the sponsors happy the network looks after most of the essential details of the wedding, including where the ceremony will take place when it happens, the decorations, food served at the reception, even the location of where they will be going on their honeymoon. They have coordinated with a Bridal Shoppe in Atlanta and also scheduled some dress fittings for the brides to be.

Kelley looks over her schedule and realizes that her fitting will be in a day’s time, first thing in the morning. She sends messages to both Erin and her Mom requesting their assistance in picking out a dress.

While Avery looks over her schedule and sees that her fitting won’t happen until later on in the day. It wouldn’t usually be an issue, aside from the fact that both her sister and Mom live in California and aren’t flying in until the day before the ceremony. So, she sends Nathalie one of her friends that works in the marketing department for Atlanta FC a message asking for her help in the endeavour and is met with a quick response of “YES!”

The next 24 hours pass by rather quickly for the women, and soon it is time for them to find a dress.

_Kelley POV _

Kelley arrives at the address and waits out front until her Mom, and sister join her. According to the email, she is to go to the counter and explain who she is, and they will help her from there.

She gives the older woman her name and is led back to a rack of dresses, all of which have been approved for her to wear. Looking through them she has to admit that whoever picked them out knew what they were doing; they are all very much in the style she would have chosen for herself.

She tries on a few before finding one that she likes but standing in front of the floor-length mirrors, she grows concerned that it makes her chest look small and her butt look ginormous, she puts it back on the rack.

“What am I going to do if I can’t find something that works, Er?” Kelley asks as her sister helps her do up the zipper on the back of another dress. “Um, Squirrel, I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem, you need to check yourself out in the mirror and show Mom this one.”

Kelley walks out of the changing area and out to where her Mom is waiting, seeing the reaction on her Mom’s face tells Kelley everything she needs to know. She turns to face the mirrors and is blown away by what she sees; it’s as if the dress was made especially for her, it fits perfect aside from maybe being a bit long.

“What do you think, Mom?” Kelley looks at Karen who is in the process of wiping away tears in her eyes.

“It’s absolutely beautiful, Kelley. What do you think?”

“I love it! It’s perfect!” Erin yells, causing them both to laugh.

“In those famous words, “I’m saying yes to this dress!”

“Yes!! Now what about me, what do I get to wear?” Erin looks at Kelley, “According to the paper you are to wear a dark blue or navy, blue dress. They are going with a red, white and blue theme for us, and the other side already opted for red.”

“Okay, that shouldn’t be too hard, I looked great in dark blue.”

Heading over to the other side of the store where the bridesmaid’s dresses are, they quickly settle on Erin wearing a form-fitting strapless dress. After straightening away their own dresses they head to another location to find something more suitable for Karen to wear to the wedding and once that’s done, they all head back to Kelley’s apartment and have some lunch.

Karen heads back home soon after eating, claiming she has lots to do before the wedding, while Erin makes herself at home on Kelley’ couch.

“Don’t you have to go to work?”

“I’m taking a mental health day; I’m exhausted.”

“No, you’re just lazy!”

“I don’t really have anything pressing at the moment, is it okay if I crash here for a bit?”

“You know where everything is and it’s not as if you will listen to me if I say no. I’m going to crash for a couple of hours myself, and then I have an appearance to make alongside someone from Atlanta FC.”

Kelley heads back to her bedroom and closes the door. Checking the alarm is set on her phone, she climbs into her bed and let’s sleep overtake her.

_Avery POV_

Having just finished a session, Avery takes the time to transfer her notes from paper to the client folder on her computer then once that’s done, she makes sure always to shred her notes. She then checks for any messages, returns them where necessary and then confirms her appointments for the following day before finally making her way of the office and making her way to the Bridal Shoppe.

Finding a spot to park down the street from the bridal shop, she finds Natalie already waiting for her. They hug and enter the shop.

“Thanks for doing this Nat, I owe you big time.”

“No worries, it got me out a staff meeting, so we’ll call it even. Any idea what you are looking for?”

“Not really, I don’t have any preconceived notion of what my wedding dress should look like. I plan on trying them on until one says “pick me!”

They both laugh before seeking out assistance. The consultant leads them to the backroom and shows them the rack that has been chosen for her. Avery sees one of the women carrying a dress to the back and stops her asking to look at it.

“I’m sorry this dress isn’t available; it was sold just a short time ago; I’m just doing some minor alterations to it.”

“Oh, okay, thank you.” She walks back over to where Nathalie is looking at dresses. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just I really liked that dress she was carrying, but it’s already sold.”

“That’s too bad, but we have lots of options in front of us.”

A bunch of dresses later and Avery walks out wearing one that causes Nathalie’s jaw to drop.

“Wow! You look gorgeous, that’s the dress! It fits your body so well, and I love the train and lace. What do you think?” Avery lights up when she sees herself in the mirror, “I’m pretty sure I just heard a pick me from it. Can you take a picture so I can send it to Sadie and Mom?”

Nathalie takes the picture, and Avery sends it on to the two women. In no time at all she receives a YES!!!!!! from Sadie, and a “You look beautiful,” from her Mom.

“Looks like I have my dress.”

“All right now that it’s looked after how about we give my corporate credit card a bit of a workout with dinner and drinks.”

“Help me get out of this and then you have a deal.”

Nathalie helps undo the buttons that run the entirety of Avery’s back. “I never really noticed the tattoo on your back before; it’s beautiful. Can I ask what the significance of the Phoenix is?”

“When I was younger, I wore thick glasses, had braces and was really overweight; I was teased all through high school for it and the fact that I never had a lot of new clothes because we never had extra money. I was in a pretty bad place mentally when I started UCLA, one of the instructors took an interest in me after reading a paper of mine; we started talking, and with having someone in my corner beside my family, I was able to turn things around. I started running and working out and lost the weight, got a part-time job and was able to buy some better clothes. After I was offered a position with AFC, I saved up and got Lasik surgery. The Phoenix is my way of recognizing my rebirth.” 

“I’m not really sure how to respond to that, I was expecting you to say that you got it because of Harry Potter or something nerdy like that, but your story is so much better.”

“Not going to lie, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix contributed to it. I’m going to get out of this dress now.” 


	4. Part 4

Kelley POV

Kelley O’Hara sits in a restaurant in downtown Atlanta enjoying supper with some of her teammates from the USWNT who have arrived in town early for the impending nuptials of their teammate. Bound by a confidentiality clause in her contract, Kelley is unable to tell them much about the show other than the fact that she is getting married in a days time and that cameras will be following her around and filming everything as it happens. She doesn’t know anything about who she has been matched up with, only that it is a woman.

One of her best friends Alex Morgan sometimes referred to as Janice is sitting beside her, listening to her talk and shaking her head at the fact that her “Worms” is getting married. “Worms, why would you even go through with this? It’s not like you have ever had an issue attracting women.”

“The women I tend to attract aren’t interested in anything more than being a one- night stand. It’s been fun having my choice of bedmates, but maybe it’s time for me to grow up and settle down.”

“And you figure to accomplish that by marrying a complete stranger?”

“Not necessarily, but I’m treating this as a learning experience that may result in me finding a partner if nothing else it will keep my name in the headlines and provide me with bank at the end.”

“You’re getting paid to appear on the show?”

“Crap, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone that. They wanted someone who would appeal to the LGBTQ demographic and help with their ratings. Please don’t share that info, though Janice, it could get me in trouble.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Ashlyn Harris joins the conversation about her surfing buddies pending nuptials. Harris, who along with Ali Krieger recently confirmed longstanding rumours about their relationship by announcing their own engagement and making headlines around the world. “So, what are you going to do if they match you up with someone you aren’t attracted to or compatible with?”

“I signed a contract, if that happens, then I will just have to find a way to get through until the end. Hopefully, it won’t though; I don’t know if I can go 2 months without having sex.”

“It’s not just about being compatible in the bedroom KO; Ali and I were friends long before we became lovers.”

“I know Ash, I’ve never really had much success with relationships, so this will be a challenge for me.”

“Just promise me, you will give her a chance before you try and jump her bones.”

“She’ll probably want to jump my bones once she sees me in that dress.”

A voice yells, “Can you two, please talk about something other than KO getting laid?”

“Sorry, Ali.”

Kelley laughs, “You’re so whipped Harris.”

“Yep, but have you seen my girl?” Ashlyn gets up and takes a seat beside her fiancée.

“Have you seen mine? Oh wait, neither have I!” They all shake their heads at the attempted humour.

Kelley turns to her other side and faces her longtime friend and current Royals’ teammate Christen Press along with her girlfriend, Tobin Heath.

“What do you think about everything, Pressy?”

“Kel, I honestly don’t know what to think about it all. When you called and told me you were getting married, I was shocked and wondering if you hit your head; actually, I’m still wondering if the number of knocks you’ve taken to your head through the years is affecting your judgement.” 

“Probably, but hey, you only live once, right?”

“Still not a reason to take something as sacred as the sanctity of marriage lightly.”

“I understand what you are saying Tobs, and I promise I’m not going to take anything lightly; I really am hoping to meet someone that rocks my world, inside the bedroom and outside of it as well.”

“So, not to be a buzzkill or anything but you’re getting married, shouldn’t we be out celebrating? This isn’t what I expected from you KO; I figured at the very least we’d be hitting a strip club.”

“I can’t afford any negative publicity at the moment, and if pictures of me or us for that matter at a strip club were to appear online, it wouldn’t be good for the show's image or my own.”

“I understand that I guess, where’s your sister at by the way?”

“She had something to take care of, said she would meet us later.”

“I think we’ll all be asleep soon if we keep up this level of excitement.” Kelley looks over at Alex who said it, “You could always go back to the hotel and hang out with your husband.” “Nah, I’m good with my girls.”

_Avery POV _

At a club close by Avery, her sister Sadie, Nathalie and a few other colleagues and friends are having a great time watching a dancer currently giving Avery a lap dance. Avery is trying not to show how incredibly turned on she is by the brunette’s movements but is failing miserably to the delight of the group, who have never seen the business-minded professional squirm before. Sadie watches her sister and is shocked at the change in her since she moved back to Georgia. Usually, her sister would have been content with just a quiet evening sharing a meal with friends, but from the looks of things not so much anymore.

The dancer finishes off and from the looks of things Avery is finished off as well; she reaches over and downs her drink in one sitting before requesting another.

“A, you should slow down on the drinks.” Avery looks at her sister, “I’m getting married to a complete stranger in front of the world Sade; I think my last night of being an unknown and being single should be celebrated. Now, I need another drink, where’d the girl go?”

_Sadie POV_

Sadie asks Nathalie to join her in going to the washroom, while in the line they start talking, “Is she okay, Nat?” “I think she will be, but the last couple of days have been a non-stop cycle of her telling me everything that could possibly go wrong, she’s concerned about the possible ramifications to her career.”

“I get that, she’s worked hard to get where she’s at, and she could come off looking really bad if they edit it that way.”

“Yeah, she is regretting signing up for it now, but she has to go through with it, or they threatened her with possible legal action.”

“I really hope that whoever they matched her with, isn’t a complete bitch and in it for the wrong reasons. She deserves someone that she can love and will love her in return.”

“She really does, once you get past the tough exterior, she’s really easy to love; it’s too bad I’m straight, I would have snatched her up in a heartbeat.”

“Did she ever tell you why she puts up such a tough front?”

“I figured it was mostly because she needed to appear strong in front of her clients, but she told me the other day the story behind her tattoo, and I’m assuming that has a lot to do with it as well.”

“Yeah, it was tough when we were younger especially for her, Tucker was always really popular and so was I but Avery never found her place until later on.”

“Speaking of Tucker, is he seeing anyone?”

“He’s a player Nat, you don’t want to get involved with him.”

“Maybe for a night I do.”

“Too much info, I don’t want to picture you and my little brother together.”

“You mean the little brother who is over 6’ and has the body of a god.”

“Oh, look at that, a stall’s free.” Sadie darts into the stall in hopes of cutting off the awkward conversation about her brother, she doesn’t want to think about him having sex with anyone, that’s just wrong.

_Kelley POV_

Back at the restaurant, Alex’s phone starts ringing, she looks at the caller id and smiles before answering it

“Is everything in place?”

“Yep, come back to the hotel now, conference room C.”

“Okay, we’ll be there soon, thanks Er. Crap gotta go.”

Kelley looks at her, “Were you just speaking with my sister?”

“Yes, don’t ask any more questions; just listen, we are leaving now and heading back to the hotel. I’m going to gather up the rest of the girls.” Alex heads over to the remainder of their group and instructs them to pay their bills and gather out front.

They do an instructed and then grab Ubers back to the hotel. Once they arrive, Alex leads them to the room and knocks on the door. Erin opens it and signals for them to enter. They look around and notice a chair set in the centre of the room, Erin points to it “Squirrel, that’s for you, everyone else grab a spot, the show’s about to begin.”

The players, grab seats against the wall as the lights are dimmed and music begins to play. Erin opens another door, and two women come out; one blonde and one brunette, both hot as fuck!

Erin looks at Kelley and smiles, “Enjoy sis, I’m out.” Erin grabs her stuff and heads out, not wanting to watch whatever shenanigans her sister, friends and the dancers are about to get up to in the room.

“Now, this is more like it!” Ashlyn yells in the room, “Shake whatcha momma gave ya!”

“Ash, you’re not sleeping with me tonight.” Ashlyn looks at her, fiancée, “Al, look at that blonde and tell me she’s not your type.” “Maybe a little, but I prefer tattooed keepers.”

Kelley gets as comfortable as she can in the chair, considering the fact that she currently has two beautiful women putting on a show just for her. God, I love my sister, she thinks as they continue to dance for her. Their dance seems to go on forever, and when it’s finally over, Kelley is dealing with an intense throbbing between her legs, and she knows for a fact that she’s dripping wet.

Looking over at the women, she wonders if she can convince them to stick around for a bit longer and have a bit more fun with them. 

Tobin and Christen are in the corner of the room making out and the way they are pawing each other, they are going to be heading upstairs very soon for a little fun of their own.

Ashlyn is talking to the dancers and drawing all kinds of looks from Ali as a result while Alex is on her phone, presumably messaging her husband upstairs.

The dancers gather up their clothes and belongings before making their way out the door, much to Kelley’s dismay.

“Can you stand KO?” Kelley looks at her friends with a grin on her face, she knows, they know what she is dealing with at the moment. She slowly stands up and takes some deep breaths, “It’s a good thing you don’t have a dick, or you’d be pitching a tent right now.”

Kelley looks at Ashlyn, “Ash, I think it’s time for you to go now because your fiancée isn’t looking very happy with you at the moment.” Ashlyn looks at Ali and reaches for her hand, “Let’s go to bed babe.” Ali takes her hand and with a quick, “Later guys.” They are gone.

Alex turns the lights on, and Tobin and Christen separate, oblivious to the face that they are being watched. “Preath, go to your room.” Tobin looks at Kelley and gives her a look before pulling Christen up and out of the room.

“And then there were two.” Kelley says, looking at Alex, “Nope, one, Serv is waiting for me.” “Night Alex have fun, but no too much fun.” “Night Wormy.”

Kelley stands in the room by herself and then decides to head to the hotel bar for a drink and maybe to find a quick conquest for the evening.

_Sadie POV_

In the meantime, Sadie and Nathalie are helping to make sure Avery gets home alright after she far exceeded her usual drinking tendencies and is very unaware of reality at the moment. They get her in the door and to her room, before dropping her down on her bed.

“You can go, Nat, I’ll deal with it from here, thanks for your help.”

“No problem, make sure you put some water by the bed for her when she wakes up; she’s going to feel like absolute crap.”

“Yep and our Mom is going to see it firsthand. I’m probably going to get a lecture about letting her drink so much.”

“Better you than me, night Sadie.”

“Night Nat, can you make sure the door locks behind you.”

“Yep.”

Sadie begins the process of removing clothing from her now passed out sister. She struggles but eventually manages to get her jeans off and leaves her to sleep in her shirt and underwear. She covers Avery up and heads to the bathroom to do what she needs to before she turns in for the night as well.


	5. Part 5

The day of the wedding has finally arrived, and after each bride has been run through the process and expectations of them, they are sent to different parts of the building to await and get ready for the ceremony in their own private rooms.

The cameras pan around the room and capture everything as it happens, leading up to the main event.

In her room, as the ceremony draws closer Avery is pacing back and forth, knowing that at any time there could come a knock on the door letting them know it’s time. She checks her hair and makeup in the mirror for the millionth time, makes sure her accessories are fastened tight, and the dress is crisp.

Sadie and her Mom can only watch as it all unfolds knowing there is nothing, they can say at the moment that will calm her down; the reality is that she is getting married to a stranger and cameras will be recording everything, with it viewed worldwide.

“What did I get myself into?” Avery looks at her sister, needing some reassurance.

“A, everything will be okay, I’m sure of it; that is provided you don’t trip on your train and fall on your face though!” Sadie gets smacked on the arm by her Mom, “OWW, that hurt Mom.” “You deserved it, Avery is going through enough right now, she doesn’t need you adding thoughts of her tripping into her head.”

“Trust me, Mom, they’re already there; I’m dreading walking down the aisle.”

“You will be fine sweetheart, Tucker will be there with you.”

“Speaking of our younger brother, where is he? Shouldn’t he be here already?”

“Knowing him, he’s hooking up with one of the wedding guests already.” “OWW! Really Mom? Violence doesn’t solve anything!”

The door opens and in walks Tucker with a smug look on his face.

“Really Tuck at my wedding no less?”

“Sorry A, what can I say chicks be throwing themselves at me left, right and centre.”

“You’re such an ass you know that?”

“Yep, but my ass just got laid, when was the last time you got any action, Sis?”

Avery shakes her head, “Mom, isn’t there someone else who can walk me down the aisle, besides this jerk?”

“No, your father was too busy with his new family to come, so you’re stuck with him.”

Avery continues to pace back and forth in the small room while down the hall a very similar scene is unfolding in Kelley’s room.

As her sister is bouncing off the walls in anticipation of the coming events, Erin tries to keep her under control and away from the door, but ends up calling in assistance in the form of Alex and Allie Long, another one of Kelley’s USWNT teammates.

“Worms, you need to chill, you’re getting all worked up; you don’t want to be all sweaty and gross when you meet your wife for the first time do you?”

Kelley looks over at her friends and takes a seat, “No, thanks, Janice. Can one of you get me some water or something to drink?” Allie volunteers and leaves the room in search of some form of refreshment for her.

When she returns, she brings with her a couple of bottles of water and Kelley’s Mom, Karen. Kelley stands and hugs her Mom, “What did I get myself into Mom?” “Kelley, I really don’t know, but I’m actually looking forward to watching how everything unfolds; you know I love this show!”

“Of course, Erin gets me on one of your favourite shows, why couldn’t she have gotten me a guest spot on something like Game of Throne, ‘cause that would have been seriously cool!”

“And you would have died in the first five minutes of the show.” Erin pipes up.

“Yeah, but I would have gotten paid to die!”

Kelley opens the bottle of water and takes a long drink.

“Worms, hold still we need to fix your lipstick now.” Alex touches up her lipstick and takes a step back to look her over.

“Better?” “Much better, you clean up pretty well, Wormy.”

“Thanks, Al, I’m so glad you guys all are here, I’m not sure if I would be able to get through this otherwise.”

“You’ll be fine, just remember to breathe.”

“Breathe, yep that is definitely a good thing to remember to do.”

There is a knock on the door, Erin opens it and is told they are ready to start; so, everyone needs to take their places.

Allie and Alex hug their friend and wish her luck before leaving the room and heading down the hall to where the wedding will take place; taking their seats with the rest of Kelley’s family, friends and teammates. Karen hugs her, and when given the signal is led to her seat by her husband Dan, he kisses her on the cheek before heading back out of the room.

Everyone looks around the room checking out the guests on either side of the room, and when Tucker enters the room, escorting his Mom to the front of the room; a few jaws drop.

“Woah, He’s hot!” Everyone turns around and smiles at one of the younger players Mal Pugh, whose mouth it came out of. “What, it’s the truth.” Ashlyn reaches over and pats her on the head, “Baby Mal, is growing up.” Which causes them all to laugh at her and make Mal blush at the attention.

Allie leans into Alex, “You think that’s her brother? Cause if so, she’s bound to be hot.” “Guess, we’ll find out soon.”

“Shh!” Alex looks at her husband, Servando, “Shh! Yourself. Talk to Bati.” Alex turns back to Allie, “What do you think Kelley’s reaction will be when she finally sees her?”

“Depends, we’ll either have to stop her from running out the door or hand her Kleenex to wipe the drool away. Maybe she’ll be in between, and Kelley will just end up stumbling on her words.”

“Odds on her swearing at least once during the ceremony?”

“Pretty good.”

They stop talking as they are given the signal that the ceremony is starting and they are filming. Once everyone takes their places, the music begins playing, and Erin makes her way in, down the aisle and up to the front of the room. Soon in recognition of the arrival of the first bride, they all stand up and watch on as Kelley makes her way into the room on the arm of her father. They walk to the front of the room and hug before Dan takes his place beside Karen in the front row.

After a short break as they set up for the next shots, Kelley nervously bounces at the front of the room, scanning around and looking at everyone’s eyes on her.

“Breath Squirrel, you got this.” Kelley looks to her sister and takes a breath, nodding before she turns back to look at the door.

Down the hall, Sadie takes her place in front of Avery and Tucker who is escorting his sister down the aisle. “Good luck, Sis, love you.” “Love you too, Sade.”

Once signalled, Sadie starts her walk down the hall and into the room, she joins Erin and Kelley at the front of the room. They all size each other up, before once again the guests rise in advance of the entrance of the second bride. Kelley feels nauseous as she awaits the arrival of her bride with her back facing everyone. Tucker and Avery stop at the door, and once Kelley turns around, she gets her first view of her soon to be wife, she mumbles a “Holy Shit, she’s hot!”

Causing everyone that hears the comment to laugh at her. Tucker and Avery make their way up the aisle, stopping just ahead of Kelley to hug before Tucker takes his place beside their mother. Avery steps up and takes her place opposite Kelley, they look each other over and nervously smile. As Avery looks at Kelley, she feels a sense of familiarity, but can’t place it at the moment.

Facing each other, the officiant asks them to introduce themselves.

Kelley smiles as she looks at Avery and reaches out her hand, “Hi, my name’s Kelley, Kelley O’Hara, and you look absolutely stunning.” “Thank you.”

“Kelley, my name is Avery, Avery Mitchell and it’s nice to finally meet you and might I add that you look gorgeous as well.”

They shake hands and then both decide to move towards a hug, they smile as they separate and continue to hold each other’s hand.

The officiant begins the ceremony as Kelley and Avery have their eyes locked on each other, and continue to smile while hearing very little of what the officiant is saying beside them until it comes time for the exchange vows and rings.

Once the rings have been placed on their fingers, they can’t help but look down at the gold bands.

The officiant continues, “By the power vested in me, by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Please seal the promises you have made today in front of your family and friends, with a kiss.”

Kelley notices Avery’s hesitation and takes a step forward, placing her hands under her chin, looking her in the eyes and saying “Everything will be okay,” before gently kissing her on the lips and then taking a step back. Removing her hands from Avery’s face, she reaches to rejoin their hands together and can feel Avery’s hand trembling with the touch.”

The guests rise as they make their way down the aisle and away from the crowd, seeking refuge back in the room where Avery prepped for the ceremony.

They take a seat on the small couch in the room and instinctively Kelley reaches over for a bottle of water and hands it to her now wife. Avery takes it and downs a couple of mouthfuls, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, do you need anything else? Or should I get someone?”

“No, I’ll be okay, just feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything.”

“It’s okay, I am too. We have a bit of time to get to know each other better before they expect us for our pictures and reception. Just watch what you say.” Kelley makes a motion showing the cameras in the room. Avery nods in understanding.

“How about we start by getting to know each other better?”

“Okay, I’ll go first. I’m 29, live in Atlanta, and I’m a Sports Psychologist,” Kelley looks at her and smiles, “You’re a Sports Psychologist? That’s really cool! Do you work with any pros or teams?

“I do, but it would be breaching confidentiality if I told you who my clients are; I can tell you that I work with the Braves, Hawks, United FC and sometimes the University of Georgia.”

“That’s awesome, how long have you been practising?”

“Coming up on five years in my own practice, prior to that, I worked alongside the staff with United FC.”

“So, you’re a soccer fan then?”

“I am, but I’m rather ashamed to admit that I haven’t really kept up with all the latest goings-on around the world of sports. What about you Kelley, what do you do for a living? I feel as though I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“That’s a solid possibility, being as though I’m a professional soccer player for the United States Women’s National Team and the Utah Royal’s during the NWSL season.”

“So, you live in Utah during the season and then Atlanta during the offseason?”

“Mostly, yes, but I do need to travel quite frequently for games.”

“How old are you Kelley?”

“I’m 30, my birthday is in August.”

“Now, that I know you are a soccer player it explains why I recognized several of your guests, including Alex Morgan.”

“Yeah, Janice is one of my closest friends.”

“Janice?”

“It’s a joke between us, her sister’s names both start with J’s and then there is Alex, so I started calling her Janice because Alex doesn’t fit in with the other two.”

“Ah, ok.”

They sit looking at each other for a few minutes and Kelley is drawn to her wife’s lips, she wants to be able to taste them again. Avery notices and licks her lips before leaning in so they can join them. The moment their lips fully meet for the first time, Kelley feels something inside her that she never has before; she doesn’t know how to explain it but damn it feels good. She assumes that Avery must feel it as well as the blonde moves closer and the kiss becomes more demanding, the moment their tongues meet, Avery lets out a moan before withdrawing.

They stare at each other, both breathing a little hard, “You really are beautiful Avery, I was terrified they would set me up with someone who I wouldn’t be attracted too.”

“Truth be told, I was as well, the only information I got from Joseph was that you had a beautiful smile and that you definitely do.”

“I was told you were attractive. I wasn’t sure how exactly to take that.”

“Oh, no he used the word attractive to describe me, you probably figured he meant personality wise right?”

“Totally!”

“Remind me to have a word with him.”

A knock on the door brings them back to reality, it opens, and one of the producers informs them it’s time for them to have their pictures taken before they make their entrance and join their guests at the reception.

Kelley looks at Avery, “You ready to smile and kiss in front of the camera?” 

“Not really, but I think I can manage if you continue to hold my hand.”

Kelley reaches her hand out to Avery, “Well then-wife of mine let’s put on a show for them.”

“Let’s go.”


	6. Part 6

As the initial uncertainty and nervousness begin to subside, Avery and Kelley are able to get more comfortable and have a bit of fun with each other in front of the cameras for their pictures.

Looking at the proofs on the screen, they smile and choose a few of their favourite poses to be used for promotional and personal purposes.

Once that is complete, it is time for them to finally join their guests at the other end of the long hallway in the reception hall.

There are cameras in front and behind them as they walk hand in hand down the hall, stopping at the door as they are introduced for the first time and then making their way inside. Kelley looks over and Avery, “Would you like to meet my family and then I can meet yours?”

“Ok.” Kelley leads her wife over to introduce her to her parents, who are sitting at a nearby table, immersed in conversation with Erin and Alex.

They all stand up as the couple makes their way towards them. “Mom, Dad, Erin and Alex, this is Avery, my wife.” It isn’t missed by any of them the emphasis made on the last word by Kelley as she speaks while looking towards Avery. One at a time they approach and hug her, with Kelley’s parents instructing her to call them Karen and Dan respectively.

After spending a bit of time with Kelley’s family, they venture across the room to where Avery’s Mom and Sadie are sitting. “Mom, Sadie, this is Kelley, my wife.” The two women stand up and hug Kelley, “It’s nice to meet you, Kelley, please call me Abby.” “It’s nice to meet you as well, Mrs... uh, Abby.”

Avery looks around the room, “Where’s Tucker?” Sadie answers her inquiry, “He disappeared shortly after Nat did. I’ll sure they’ll turn up eventually.” “Tucker? That’s your brother, right?” Yes, and Nat or Nathalie is one of my best friends, who was told to stay away from him, but apparently didn’t listen.” “Their both adults A, as long as we don’t have to hear anything about it, let it be.”

“Abby, would you and Sadie like to meet my family? I’m sure my Mom would love to pick your brain about everything.” “That would be lovely, Kelley, I’m sure we will have a lot to talk about.”

Kelley and Avery lead them over, and everyone is introduced, before Alex pulls Kelley away from Avery to catch up with her friend, in other words, gossip. The couple exchanged a quick peck on the lips, drawing a bunch of awws before Avery heads to her small group of friends and colleagues on the other side of the room.

Kelley takes a seat and is swarmed; everyone wants to know her first impression and thoughts of her wife.

Alex starts the conversation, “What do you think of her so far, Worms?”

Kelley looks up and meets a lot of eyes all focused on her every word. “She is beautiful, has amazing blue eyes and a killer body.” “What else?” “She is 29, a Sports Psychologist lives in Atlanta and is a really good kisser.”

Allie pipes up, “So, she overcame her initial reluctance and finally kissed you properly?” “Oh yeah, things got a bit heated during the pictures.” They all laugh at Kelley’s reaction to the question.

“I, for one, find it rather intriguing that they matched you up with a Psychologist, maybe they identified a flaw in your programming and thought she could fix it,” Ashlyn adds. “That’s a lot of big words for you Harris, does your brain hurt from saying them?” “Shut it, O’Hara!”

“Anyways, the big question, do you think that the two of you are having sex tonight?” Alex looks at Kelley as she poses the question. “She doesn’t strike me as the type to rush into things, so if I were to guess, I don’t think it be happening tonight; but you will have to find out with the rest of America if it does.”

Across the room, Avery looks over at Kelley and smiles as she answers similar questions from her group.

“Of all of the available women in Atlanta they match you up with Kelley O’Hara, I’ll be amazed if you make it through the 8 weeks.” Avery looks at Austin, a former colleague from Atlanta FC, “What do you mean by that?” “She has a bit of a reputation around the soccer community for being a one and doner.” Avery absorbs what he said before responding to it, “You know Austin, I don’t even know why you’re here, I sure as hell didn’t invite you, but in response to your comment; we have all done things in our past that we aren’t proud of, and I’m sure that Kelley wouldn’t have been chosen to appear on the show if there was any indication whatsoever that she wasn’t willing to commit to it.”

Nathalie wraps her arm around Avery’s waist, “I would ask where you’ve been, but I don’t really want to know if it involves my brother.” “Uh yeah, so what did I miss?”

“I was just explaining to everyone how important is it to not judge a book by its cover; apparently Kelley has a bit of questionable history, but I’m not going to let that cloud my judgement of her as a person and possible life partner.”

“At least, you know she is good in bed.” Avery separates from Nathalie, “You’ve been hanging around Tucker too much.”

Thankfully at that time, the meal is served so Avery rejoins Kelley at the head table along with their sisters, before anything else can be said.

As the night progresses and the alcohol flows, both Kelley and Avery begin to loosen up; and the need to be in contact with each other becomes overwhelming. After the speeches are completed they are called onto the dance floor for the first dance, it doesn’t take long before the alcohol compelled with the need to be increasingly physical leads to them wrapping their arms around each other and pressing their lips together; much to the delight of the guests and network representatives in attendance, who are capturing it all on video.

As it gets later in the evening, they finally are able to leave the reception and head to the hotel room where they will spend their first night as a married couple together.

Opening the door to the room, they are greeted by rose petals scattered throughout the room, and on the bed, champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries. Kelley turns to look at Avery, “Do you want me to carry you over the threshold? Or you can carry me, I like to respect traditions whenever possible.” “I would like it if you carried me, Kel.” Avery wraps her arms around Kelley’s neck as the defender lifts her up, turns sideways to walk through the doorway and then carries her over to the bed before setting her down on it.

“Would you like some champagne beautiful?” Kelley walks towards the champagne bucket and removes the ice-cold bottle from its holder. She waits for Avery to respond with a simple “Yes, please.” Before opening it and pouring them some. They toast each other and their marriage before downing some of the alcohol. “Should we try out some of those strawberries out as well?” “I love strawberries and chocolate, especially chocolate, I’m addicted to it and coffee.”

“And now, I’m starting to see why the pros thought we would be a good match; I’m kinda addicted to coffee as well. There is a little independent shop not far from my apartment that does an amazing cortado.”

“I’m more a latte kinda girl, but you’ll have to introduce me to your gem when we get from our honeymoon.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The women continue to talk while drinking the entire contents of the champagne bottle and polishing off the strawberries as well.

“Kelley, do you think you could help me get out of this dress?” Avery turns, so her back is facing Kelley, who stands up and starts to slowly undo the many buttons that run down the back of her wife’s dress, she stops when she sees the colourful phoenix tattoo on Avery’s back, “Is there a story behind your tattoo?” “There is, but I don’t think that tonight is the night to share it.” “Ok, whenever you’re ready, it’s beautiful though, like the woman whose back it adorns.” Kelley finishes with the buttons and can’t resist kissing down the spine of the woman in front of her. Avery lets out a moan with the intimate contact and Kelley continues with the kissing until she reaches where the opening ends and stops.

Avery surprises her when she turns around and pulls Kelley in for a hard, deep kiss, causing both of them to let out moans with the increased contact. Avery abruptly breaks the connection and sees Kelley looking back at her with a hungry look. Avery speaks through heavy breathing, “Cameras, need to be turned off.” Kelley clues into what Avery is talking about and moves towards the two mounted cameras in the room, turning them off. “Now, where were we?” Kelley attempts to help Avery take her dress off, but is stopped by her, “I don’t feel comfortable with going any further tonight, I’m sorry Kelley.” Avery looks down at the floor, not expecting Kelley will move to kiss her on the head. “I’m okay with waiting Avery, I don’t want to start our relationship off by making you do something that you aren’t 100% comfortable with doing. How about we both get changed into something comfier and curl up, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling rather exhausted after today’s events.”

“Thank you, that sounds really good, I’m exhausted as well, and we leave for our honeymoon tomorrow.”

“Crap, we’re supposed to each do a first impressions video tonight. I’ll make you a deal, I’ll put my earbuds in, and you can do yours in the bathroom while you are getting changed, and then we’ll switch places, sound good?”

“Yes.” Avery walks over to her suitcase that was earlier placed in the room, opens it up and takes out shorts and a UCLA t-shirt along with her toiletry bag. She picks up the small camera from the desk and carries everything into the bathroom.

Climbing out of the dress, she hangs it up using the hanger on the door, before opening her bag and taking out some cloths to remove her makeup, then flossing and brushing her teeth. She leaves the bag on the counter, knowing she will need it in the morning. She pulls the t-shirt over her head and debates the merits of going braless to bed, opting to just leave the girls free, she then pulls on the shorts. She gives her hair a brush out and puts it in a ponytail before sitting on the bathtub and turning the camera on. She waits for the screen to brighten before hitting the record button, 

“So, my first impressions of Kelley … she is attractive, I could melt in her eyes, and she has a beautiful smile. I’m starting to see some of the reasons why the experts matched us; so far she has done everything she can to try and make me as comfortable with everything as possible, and I really appreciate it. I’m looking forward to our honeymoon and being able to spend some real-time together to get to know each other better.” Avery hits the button to stop the recording and then turns the power off before collecting the wedding dress and heading back out into the room. After she hangs the dress up in the closet, she signals Kelley, letting her know she can use the bathroom.

Avery notices that Kelley has already pulled out some clothes to sleep in and they are waiting at the end of the bed for her. Kelley walks over to her, “Do you think you can unzip me, I tried, but I’m not flexible enough to reach.” “No worries, I’ll do it, turn around.” Kelley turns, and Avery slowly unzips the dress, noticing that like herself Kelley wasn’t wearing much underneath it. Avery takes a step back and gulps in response to the overwhelming need she currently has to explore the back in front of her. “Just do it, you know you want to.” “How do you know what I want Kelley?” “Because I want you to, so I’m hoping that you are feeling the same.”

“I’m definitely feeling something,” Avery mumbles before placing the first of her kisses on Kelley’s back. She places a few more before Kelley heads into the bathroom to do what she needs to do.

Kelley looks at the camera, “What do I think of Avery, well for starters she’s hot, has an insane body and don’t even get me started on her eyes. I’m really enjoying being around her, and I look forward to getting to know her better.” Kelley hits the stop button and then the power button before making her way out and joining Avery on the bed.

“I’ve been in front of a camera plenty of times, but that was really awkward,” Kelly tells Avery as she climbs under the cover beside her. “I didn’t really know what I was supposed to say, I hope what I said was okay.” “As long as you told them how awesome I am, I’m sure it was fine.” Avery laughs at her before responding, “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were an athlete with your inflated opinion of yourself, Kelley and also that Stanford shirt is rather blinding.”

“Woah, shots fired, Dr Mitchell.”

Avery looks at her and smiles, “You’re going to keep me on my toes, aren’t you?” Kelley winks at her, “I sure hope so.”

They share a goodnight kiss, before shutting off the lamp and getting comfortable in the large bed.

“Goodnight Kelley.”

“Goodnight Avery.” 


	7. Part 7

The next morning Kelley wakes up and feels a body pushed against her, she instinctively reaches her arm over and pulls it closer to her before falling back asleep. A little while later she is awoken by her arm being lifted up, so Avery can get out of the bed. She opens her eyes and watches as Avery slips out of bed and heads into the bathroom. Kelley sits up against the headboard and does a quick mental recap of the past 24 hours. Feeling a bit foggy from the champagne and celebrating the previous evening, she needs her morning caffeine fix, so she reaches for the menu by the phone and gives it a quick look over.

Avery emerges from the bathroom and notices Kelley on the bed, “Morning.” “Morning, I was going to order some coffee and breakfast, would you like anything?” “A coffee right now would be amazing and umm an egg white omelette with whole-wheat toast please.” “Okie Dokie, I’ll call it in now.” Kelley lifts the room phone and proceeds to place their order.

Kelley heads into the bathroom to complete her morning routine, when she comes out, she hears the television on and finds Avery sitting on the bed watching Sports Centre. Kelley takes a spot beside her, “How did the Braves do last night?” “They won, beat the Blue Jays 5 – 3.” “Who was the starter for Atlanta?” “Fried, pitched 5, gave up 8 hits and 3 runs.” “Damn, that kid needs to get his game back soon.” “I’m sure he will Kelley.” Kelley listens as Avery speaks and has a feeling that the pitcher may be one of Avery’s clients, but she respects the client confidentiality aspect of her practice and won’t ask the question.

They continue to watch the highlights on the screen until there is a knock on the door. Kelley stands up as she is closer to the door, “You ready for the cameras?” “Not really, you?” “No, but we have to be; plus, it’s time to find out where we are going on our honeymoon.” “Okay, let’s get this show started then.” Kelley walks to the door and opens it allowing the breakfast cart to be pushed in, the food placed on the table, and then it to be pushed out as the cameras enter the room.

Kelley and Avery make their way over to the table and grab their seats, trying to eat and engage in small talk as the cameras roll around them. Once they are done, Kelley lifts up the blue envelope with their names on it, “Where would you like to go for our honeymoon, Avery?” “Honestly, I’ve never been out of the United States before, so anyplace will be fine with me.” Kelley passes her the envelope, “Why don’t you do the honours.” Avery opens the envelope and pulls out the card inside, smiling as she turns it towards Kelley and the cameras, “Looks like we are on our way to the Bahamas.” “Nice.”

After the reveal and subsequent conversation between the two women, the cameras leave the room to allow them some privacy as they take turns showering and getting dressed. Once they are both packed up, they turn the cameras back on in the room as they take a spot beside each other on the bed. The silence between them feeling incredibly awkward, Avery suggests they ask each other some questions in an attempt to get to know each other better. Kelley responds to Avery’s suggestion with a smile and nod, “Why don’t you go first, ask me anything.”

“Anything, huh?” Avery smiles, “How about we just start with some basic getting to know you questions?” Kelley smiles, “Okay, sounds good.”

“What is your full name and date of birth?”

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, and August 4th. What about you?”

“Avery Victoria Mitchell and my birthday is February 2nd.”

“February 2nd? That means you were born on Groundhog Day; does it work for you seeing or not seeing your shadow?”

“How about you wait and see, your turn to ask a question, Kel.”

“Alright, have you always lived in Atlanta? I know you went to UCLA, but I mean outside of that.”

“I was born in Atlanta, then moved to California at the age of 15 after my parents divorced. I completed my degree at UCLA, then moved back here when I was offered an internship with Atlanta United and have been here since.”

“What about you Kelley.”

“I was born in Fayetteville and grew up in Peachtree City. Lived in Cali while attending Stanford, and have lived a few different places since I turned pro.”

“Fayetteville?”

“Yeah, you know it?”

“Yes, I attended school there when I was younger.”

“Cool, maybe we met each other in passing somewhere along the line.”

“I’m sure I would have remembered meeting you, Kelley.”

“I am pretty memorable, eh?” They both laugh, and Avery shakes her head at Kelley’s response.

“You know Kelley, most of the athletes I work with tend to have huge egos, it’s nice to be around someone who doesn’t come off as overly cocky in my books.”

“Is it too early in our relationship for me to crack a dick joke?”

“Oh boy, we may need to network to edit out some of this conversation. Anyways, I’m curious as to what led you to choose to appear on the show?”

“As you’ll find out, I have a bit of a reputation for having a lot of relationships and or one-night stands. I’m not going to deny any of it, because it’s all the truth. As the old song goes, I’ve been looking for love, in all the wrong places. When my sister first suggested appearing on this show, I was totally against it; but now that I’ve met you, I’m really glad I decided to do this. What about you Avery, why did you apply to be on the show? I mean, you’re gorgeous, have a good job and from what I can tell so far, you seem to be sane, so what gives?”

Avery laughs, “Well, thank you for calling me sane. Honestly, I don’t have regular work hours, my clients dictate my schedule, and it makes it difficult to meet a ton of people. I’ve tried some apps and been on more than my share of blind dates, but never felt a connection. My looks do tend to get me a lot of interest, but mostly from men; they aren’t a ton of women in my line of work. I guess more than anything I’ve been looking for someone who is interested in the person beyond the looks.”

“I’m enjoying getting to know the person beyond the looks.” Avery looks down at her hands with the comment, catching Kelley’s attention. She reaches over to touch Avery’s arm, “Did I say something wrong?” “On the contrary, you seem to be saying all the right things, and I’m not quite certain what to make of it all, just yet.” Kelley reaches over for her chin and lifts her head, so they are looking at each other again, “Much better, now I can see those beautiful blue eyes of yours,” Kelley leans in to kiss her. “Take your time, we have at least 8 weeks to figure things out. How about right now we ditch the cameras for a short time and I’ll take you to my coffee spot.”

“That sounds really good, but aren’t we going to get in trouble for it?” “I’m certain they will be okay with us disappearing for a couple of hours together. They have two other couples they can focus on in the meantime.” Kelley stands up, collects her bag and phone and then reaches for Avery’s hand, “You up for bending the rules a bit Doc?” “Yeah.” Avery turns the cameras off in their room before grabbing what she needs, and they head out.

“How are we going to get there? I don’t have my car, do you?” Kelley shakes her head, “I already sent my sister a message; she is going to slip me the keys to hers. We just need to swing by her room first.” They head to a room, and Kelley knocks on the door. Erin opens it and smiles at her sister holding her new wife’s hand before handing over her keys. “Thanks, Er, I’ll get them back to you before we leave.” “Have fun.”

The couple sneaks out the back way and locates Erin’s car in the parking lot before getting in and Kelley driving them to her secret spot.

“You’re right, this coffee is delicious and the biscotti was amazing!” Kelley laughs, “Glad you are enjoying it, it’s nice to see you smiling.” “Thank you for this Kelley.” “No worries, I think we both needed to get away from the cameras and expectations for a bit.” The two sit back and enjoy their beverages, not really talking, just enjoying the atmosphere and people watching until Kelley’s phone starts ringing.

She takes it out and looks at the caller ID, “Crap!” 

“Hello?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, we’ll be back shortly.”

“The cameras in the room were dark too long, so they went to check on them and found out we left without permission. We need to go back now.”

They drive back to the hotel, and Kelley drops the keys back to Erin, not answering any of her questions, citing that she isn’t allowed too because of the contract. But really, she doesn’t feel inclined to answer any of the inquiries at the moment. They head back up to their room and are met with some unhappy network officials. Kelley pleads ignorant, and they leave but not before making sure the cameras in the room are turned back on.

“That was fun.” Kelley laughs when they leave. “It was indeed.”

“So, what should we do until it’s time to head to the airport?”

“I have a couple of ideas,” Kelley answers looking at Avery, “But I’m fairly certain you won’t go for the first one, so how about we find something to watch and order supper?”

“I like the second idea.”

Soon enough they are on their way to the Bahamas, landing in the Capital, Nassau where they will spend the next five days. As it is later on in the day when they arrive and the hotel, Kelley and Avery opt just to have their bags delivered to their suite and check out some of the nightlife. They find themselves sitting on a patio, enjoying a couple of drinks and conversation watching the water roll in beside them as the ever-present camera crew records it all.

“Ready to head back to our room now, Kel?”

“Oh, I’m Kel, now, huh?”

“You seem to have taken to calling me Doc, I figured it would be okay if I call you Kel.”

“It’s perfectly fine with me, Doc, and yeah, I’m ready to head back to our room.”

It’s second nature now to the couple that they join their hands as they walk together back to the hotel.

Back in the room, they have both changed and completed their nighttime routine when there is a knock on the door. Avery answers it and is handed an envelope with Kelley’s name written on it, “Looks like you have your first task.” She gives the envelope to Kelley, who then opens it and reads what is printed on the card inside. She laughs at what is written inside, before sliding the card back in the envelope.

“Are you going to tell me what it says?”

“I can’t tell you what the task is, but I can tell you that we are going to the Zoo tomorrow.”

“Really? There’s a zoo here? What animals do they have?” Kelley laughs at the blonde’s reaction, “Apparently, there is, and I’m not sure, we’ll find out tomorrow.”

Avery hugs her excitedly and then proceeds to kiss Kelley, to which to the defender responds by putting her arms around her waist and pulling closer to maintain the contact and slides her tongue across Avery’s bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. It takes no time for things to start to get heated and Kelley mumbles “Cameras” They separate and make sure they are no longer being recorded before moving over to the bed with Kelley laying situated between Avery’s legs.

They separate each needing air and Kelley looking down at the blown-out pupils of the blonde underneath her decides to see if she can push things along. She slowly slides her shirt up, showing off her well-defined midsection as Avery reaches up to help her remove the article of clothing. Once the shirt hits the floor, Avery begins running her hands along Kelley’s sides and can’t help but notice how perfect Kelley’s breasts are. Avery tries to pull Kelley closer so she can run her tongue over the inviting areolas and nipples, but Kelley stops her, “Nope, I’ve shown you mine, now I want to see yours.” Kelley moves back off of Avery allowing her to sit up and quickly remove the shirt she is wearing.

Kelley lets out a moan as she feels a charge run through her body at the sight now in front of her, “You’re so gorgeous.” Kelley guides her backward as she rejoins their mouths and then starts to get to know her wife’s body a bit better. Avery lifts up from the bed when Kelley’s tongue makes it first contact with her breasts. Kelley feels her Avery squeeze her tight and move against her as she continues the movement.

She begins to place kisses down Avery’s midsection and feels her tense up as she moves closer to the blonde’s centre. Kelley stops what she is doing, climbs off her and moves up to lay beside her, “You okay?” “I don’t think I’m ready yet.” Kelley leans over and kisses her forehead, “I told you, I wouldn’t make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I want to tell you something that not many people know about me. At the end of my first year attending Stanford, I went to a party with some of my friends; I was drugged and raped. I don’t remember a lot of the details about that night, I reported it to Campus Security when I woke up, but they couldn’t do anything about it as I couldn’t tell them who it was or what happened. I know how it feels to be violated, I will never do that to someone else.” Avery wipes away the tears running down Kelley’s face, “I’m sorry that happened to you Kelley, thank you for sharing your story with me.”

Kelley moves away from her and reaches down to retrieve their shirts, handing Avery her UCLA one before pulling her own Stanford shirt back on.

“Can we go to sleep now?” Avery notices how much the defender’s body language has changed since revealing her secret. She pulls her own shirt back on, lifts the covers up, and climbs underneath them, motioning for Kelley to join her, which she does. Avery reaches over to turn the light off and then wraps her arm around Kelley, kissing her on the shoulder, “Goodnight Kel, sleep tight.” “Night Doc.” 


	8. Part 8

The following morning, they lay awake in bed, neither ready to get up just yet. Kelley turns over and looks at Avery, with sad eyes, “I’m sorry about last night, it’s just that most of my closest friends don’t even know what happened to me and I’ve only known you for a few days and I felt like I could share my darkest moment with you.”

“Kelley, it’s okay, I’m glad you felt comfortable enough with me to share what happened. Can I ask if you went to any form of counselling afterwards? I’m certain that the experience was very traumatic for you.”

“I’ve spent more than a few hours on the couch, Doc; I’ve talked it through and I understand it wasn’t my fault, but that doesn’t mean that every now and again that the thoughts and feelings don’t come back.”

“I know, I’m glad you were able to speak with someone about it and I want you to know that I’m always here to listen if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

“You shared your darkest moment with me and I feel that I should share mine with you. When I was younger, I wore glasses, had braces, was overweight and wore hand me down clothing. It led to me being bullied throughout high school. I had hoped things would be better when I moved to California, but they were worse and by the time I finished school I was clinically depressed and considered taking my life on more than one instance. I started UCLA and was struggling, I had no friends and no one that I felt comfortable talking to, that all changed when one of my instructors took an interest in a paper I had written. Having someone in my corner allowed me to grow and with lots of determination and hard work, I became the person I am now. I still battle my own insecurities and like you, the thoughts and feelings have never completely gone away and tend to emerge at inopportune times like when I’m intimate with someone. The phoenix tattoo on my back is a symbol of rebirth, a reminder of who I was, who I am now and our ability to start over.” 

Kelley reaches over and pushes some stray hairs away from Avery’s eyes and face, before kissing her on the forehead, “You are beautiful inside and out Avery, never let anyone tell you otherwise, and I’m really happy you are here with me and that I’m getting a chance to know the real you.”

“Kel, would it be a bother if I wanted to go for a run this morning, I’m missing out on my workouts.”

“No bother, do you mind if I join you? I’ve been slacking a bit in my training.”

“I’d love for you to join me. I’m assuming we have to let the powers that be know that we leaving the hotel.”

“Yeah, let’s get changed, see how they want to handle us being mobile, go for a nice long run, then come back have breakfast, get cleaned up and then we can go to the zoo.”

“I don’t suppose you are going to tell me what your task is for today?”

Kelley smiles and shakes her head, “I can’t, it’s top-secret! Now, we should get up and ready because I really want to kiss you and I have morning breath.”

“I can deal with a little morning breath, can you?” Kelley nods as Avery moves closer and joins their mouths in a slow kiss. Once they separate, they smile at each other, “I could totally get used to waking up like this.” “Me too, Kel.”

After getting ready, and obtaining permission from the network, Kelley and Avery head out for a run and take in the sights around them, before heading back to the hotel, stretching out, ordering breakfast and then taking turns to shower and get dressed.

They arrive at the Ardastra Gardens, Zoo and Conservation Centre just before lunchtime and wander around for a little bit taking in the flowers and gardens before Kelley takes Avery’s hand and leads her towards the flamingos, “Let’s take some pictures.” They proceed to play around with the birds and mimic their one-legged stance, then have the opportunity to view the flamingo march that the zoo is known for. Heading over to where the Lorikeets are, they feed them and laugh as one lands on Avery’s head, which Kelley manages to get a picture of, “You’re sending that to me Kel.” “I’ll send you all of them Doc, now relax and smile.” Avery looks at Kelley and gives a big smile.

They finish feeding their colourful friends and make their way around the rest of the area, even taking the time to view the various species of snakes on display.

Once they have had their fill of animals and flowers, they head down the beach and get some lunch. Sitting there and eating the cameraman is no longer noticeable to them and they engage in conversation as they eat their meal.

“Do you want to check out the old Fort?”

“Sure, why not.”

Making the short walk down the beach they pay the admission and wait for the tour guide to lead them around the area, before doing some exploring on their own. It doesn’t really take that much time to take in the view and snap pictures of the structure and cannons, but Kelley notices that Avery is taking it all in.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Doc?”

“I’ve always been fascinated by old buildings, forts, prisons etc., the structures, the history of them, everything. I once considered becoming an engineer or architect, but when I found out how much math was involved, I said the heck with that.”

Kelley laughs at her. “I majored in science, technology and society, but focused on environmental engineering.”

Avery laughs, “And yet again, we see why the pros thought we would be a good match.”

They decide to head back to the hotel and get changed into their bikinis to get into the water and enjoy some fun in the sun.

Rubbing sunscreen on each other only adds to the rapidly building sexual tension between them. Kelley is aware of how busy the beach is and the camera on them but the throbbing between her legs is becoming unbearable, so she grabs Avery’s hand and pulls her into the water with her. Once they are out a reasonable distance Kelley pulls her into a kiss and moans as Avery returns it just as eager as her. They separate and look at each other breathing hard, “Kelley, let’s go back to our room.” Kelley mashes her lips against Avery’s once more before they head back to the beach, to gather up their belongings and head into the hotel. Noticing the cameraman filming their every movement, Kelley looks at him, “Don’t follow us.” He smiles and nods, letting them leave.

They quickly head back into the hotel and are glad the elevator is unoccupied as they can no longer keep their hands and mouths off each other. The doors open and they struggle to get the keycard to work to open their room door, finally, it lights up and they push their way in, not caring if it closes behind them as they make their way over to the bed with their mouths attached.

Kelley breaks the contact as her hands play with Avery’s top, “Are you sure about this? Cause I don’t know if I’m going to be able to stop.”

“I’m sure, please don’t make me wait any longer.”

Kelley makes quick work of removing Avery’s top, admiring her beauty before laying her back on the bed. She removes her own top and lets it fall to the ground. Avery looks at her biting her lip and moving up higher on the bed as Kelley joins her. Kelley knows Avery is serious when her hands grab her butt squeezing it before, starting to slide her bottoms off. She lifts up and lets it happen, revealing all of herself to the woman who is her wife and then looks to see if it is okay for her to do the same. She slides Avery’s blue bottoms slowly downward and places kisses along the way, before throwing them somewhere in the room.

Once there is no longer a clothing barrier between them, things quickly get more aggressive and heated with both women needing to feel each other. Kelley wastes no time in moving down and after parting the saturated lips, getting her first taste of the beautiful woman under her. Sensing that it won’t take much to send Avery over the edge, she begins toying with the blonde, taking little swipes and drawing out moans from her, “Kel, please, I need you, right now.” Kelley does as requested and soon she sees, feels and hears her wife reach her peak. She licks up the juices, before climbing up to lay beside Avery, “You okay?” Avery looks at Kelley before moving to join their mouths, tasting herself on Kelley, fuels her need for more. Soon she is getting her first taste of Kelley and licking and sucking away on her until the defender screams out her name.

Not being done with Kelley just yet, she begins teasing her hole before sliding in two fingers and getting her attention as she begins thrusting and curling them while sucking away on Kelley’s lips and clit. Kelley lays back and enjoys the feelings rushing through her as she reaches her second orgasm.

“Where did that come from Doc? Not that I’m complaining, cause, yeah, definitely, not.” Kelley lays back catching her breath.

Avery laughs as she lays down with her, “You were looking really tense O’Hara, figured I should help you out.”

“It’s the least you could do being as though, your gorgeous ass, is the reason I’m wound up,” Kelley responds.

“Oh really?” Avery looks at Kelley as she says it, “Yeah, now lay back it’s my turn to help you out.”

An hour later, they finally decide to take a break from playing with each other and order in some supper. Knowing the chances are high that cameras will be around they both put on some clothes before they hear a knock on the door. 

Kelley heads to the door and opens it allowing their supper to be delivered and of course, there is another envelope, this time it has Avery’s name on it. She opens the envelope and reads the card inside, before quickly putting it back in.

“Everything ok?”

“I’ll tell you after the cameras are off.”

Later on, they decide to make themselves presentable and head out to the bar for a drink before calling it a night.

Kelley reaches across the table and holds Avery’s hand as they enjoy their candlelit ending to the day. They finish up and take a short walk on the beach, stopping to share a kiss before heading back to the hotel and their room.

They both complete their nighttime routine and get changed for bed. Kelley holds Avery as the blonde lays with her head on her chest. “I had a really good time today Kel.” “I did too and thanks for making my task so easy!”

“Are you going to tell me what it was?”

“You’ll have to wait until we get back to Atlanta to find out, but trust me it’s nothing bad or else I wouldn’t have gone through with it. What about your task? Are we doing something tomorrow?”

“My card was a message from Dr Sara, informing me that I would receive a package from her tomorrow.”

“Woah, she sending in the handcuffs already? I usually wait until at least the 3rd date for that.” 

“I highly doubt it’s anything like that, although I could be wrong. I have a feeling it’s going to be something simple but with a meaning behind it.”

“Probably, too much to ask for a strap on huh?”

“Kelley!” Avery smacks her stomach.

Kelley kisses the top of her head, “Sorry babe, couldn’t resist.”

“Avery, can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“Where are we going to live when we get back to Georgia? I know we both have apartments that we really like, so how do we choose?”

“How about when we get home, we check out each other’s places and see if we can come up with a solution.”

“Just be forewarned that if we choose my place Erin has a tendency to show up unannounced quite frequently.”

“That I can deal with, I have a neighbour who likes to sing opera during the day.”

“That’s not too bad.”

“Kel, he sings in Italian.”

“Ohh, okay you win or lose?”

The couple falls asleep wrapped in each other’s arms unaware that they forgot to turn the cameras off, so they recorded the entire conversation.


	9. Part 9

The next morning along with the breakfast they receive, an envelope letting them know that they will be spending their day on the water, so pack and dress accordingly.

They both decide to put their bikinis on and then shorts and shirts over top. Following the instructions they are given, they end up at a dock boarding a private boat that has been reserved for them. Once they are on board along with a couple of camera and crew members they start off towards their destination.

Kelley is handed another envelope and reads the contents before passing the card over to Avery. “We are going swimming with sharks? Is that even safe?”

“Doc, relax, I sure it is perfectly safe or else we wouldn’t be doing it and you missed the part about playing with swimming pigs, that sounds awesome!”

Avery leans her head on Kelley’s shoulder and the defender takes the moment to wrap her arm around her, pull her in closer and then kiss her on the head.

“We’ll be able to see all sorts of fish and turtles while snorkelling. Do you think we’ll see Nemo or any of his friends?” Avery laughs, “Only you would be thinking about an animated fish right now.”

“Nemo is awesome, but Dory is the star, for real!” Avery keeps laughing at her wife and smiling.

“There’s the smile, I knew it was there somewhere.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

“You’re welcome.”

Once the boat stops, they are given some safety instructions before they climb off the boat and into the water. They swim around and look at all of the colourful fish, seeing some rays and even a couple of turtles. Kelley feels something touch her arm and looks over to find Avery pointing at a clownfish below them. They both surface and remove their snorkels, “We found Nemo!” The cameras record them as they high five, before going back down to try and find Dory as well. Unfortunately, it doesn’t happen as soon it is time for them to head to their second location on the day.

“Here piggy, piggy.” Kelley tries to get their attention as Avery takes some pictures of her being surrounded by them. They play around with pigs for a while, on the island and even get to feed them some snacks that the Captain gives them.

Afterwards, they stop for lunch and then head for Compass Cay for their shark encounter. Once Avery gets beyond her initial hesitation she freely swims and engages with the sharks, Kelley and her take turns snapping pictures of each other and then have some taken together.

After enjoying a refreshing swim in the clear water, it’s time for them to return to the land and their hotel. Kelley helps Avery off the boat and after thanking everyone, they walk hand in hand back to the hotel.

Back in the room, they both hit the bed and laugh as they are exhausted and slightly sunburned. Laying there for a bit, they turn over to face each other.

“Thank you for today Kel.”

“I didn’t do anything except encouraging you to have some fun.”

“Yeah, but that’s exactly what I need in my life, someone who isn’t afraid to have fun and understands that it takes a bit of work to get me to come out of my shell.”

“I’m willing to put in the work if it means I get to see that smile of yours.”

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

“How much do you want to bet that’s your package?” 

“I don’t bet Kelley.” Kelley laughs and shakes her head before opening the door and being handed a small box with Avery’s name on it.

“I don’t want to open it.”

“How about we get changed, go enjoy some island food and drink and then come back and you can open it, sound good?”

Avery hugs Kelley and then kisses her, Kelley wraps her arms around her and they continue kissing slowly, gently, nothing rushed about it. Just enjoying the moment and each other.

“We should probably stop now.” Avery smiles as she says it to Kelley. Kelley smiles and shakes her head, “I’m not ready to stop yet.” They continue for a few minutes longer, before deciding that it’s time to get changed and head out.

Avery grabs her clothes and goes to head towards the bathroom, Kelley stops her, “I’ve seen all of your body and it’s beautiful, be proud of it, be proud of yourself for how much work you’ve put into it. Please, don’t hide from me.”

“I’m not ready for that, yet.” “Just think about it, okay?” Avery nods before making her way into the bathroom to change.

They head out to enjoy a fish fry dinner and a couple of adult beverages, before returning to the room a few hours later. 

Avery stares at the package, before finding deciding to make her way over and open it. Inside she finds a note from Dr Sara, “Avery, you are doing great so far. Don’t be afraid to let Kelley see the “real” you. Remember you are in this together and the only way it will work is if both of you are open to it. Use one or both of these items and record a short message about the experience afterwards, S.”

Seeing the items in the box, Avery thinks long and hard about which to choose, the cameras in the room capture the struggle, before she takes a deep breath and makes her choice. Walking over and turning off the cameras, Avery reaches in the box and pulls out the massage oil, before turning to Kelley. “It’s an intimacy task, I think we have already been doing a decent job of talking to and getting to know each other; so, I chose physical intimacy, because I know it’s what I need to work on. The task is for me to allow you to give to me a massage, and then record my thoughts afterwards.”

“Oh, ok, I’m totally down with that, where would you like to start Doc?”

“How about we lay some towels on the bed and then I’ll get undressed.”

“I have one request; I want you to be naked as well, Kelley.”

“Done.” Kelley starts taking her clothes off, causing Avery to watch her, “How are you so comfortable with taking your clothes off around other people?” Kelley stops what she is doing and sits down beside Avery. “I wasn’t always when I was younger, I wanted the perfect hourglass shape figure, but I realized as I got older that it wasn’t happening. I’ve worked hard to have the body that I have now and I’m proud of it. As should you be of yours, I know how much work it has taken for you to look the way you do and babe, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is a work of art, sculpted by you and worthy of a place beside David, that’s the sculpture dude’s name right?” “Yes, did you know it took Michelangelo 3 years to carve David?” “Really? A ninja turtle took 3 years to do that? I’m only kidding I know who Michelangelo is; but now thinking about the ninja turtles, I kinda want pizza.”

“We can get pizza when we are back in Atlanta, how about right now we focus on the task at hand.”

Kelley stands up and offers a hand to Avery, “Let me help you undress.” Avery allows Kelley to take her clothes off and admire her body. “I don’t see anything to be ashamed of. Now, let’s get you situated on the bed.”

They place towels on the bed and Avery lays down on them, “Damn, babe, the view right now is spectacular and I’m not talking about out the window.”

“Kel, you’ve already gotten me out of my clothes, are you planning on giving me a massage or not?”

“Yes, dear, now I must tell you I’m not a professional masseur so I’m not sure how good I’ll be at this.” “I’m sure you will be fine.”

Kelley takes the massage oil and climbs on the straddling Avery before squirting the liquid in her hands and rubbing them together before she leans forward and places them on Avery’s shoulders. Avery lets out a moan with the contact and the more Kelley rubs the more both of them are getting turned on by the contact. Kelley is struggling to remain focused on the actual task and as Avery lets out a particularly loud moan, she feels the wetness dripping down her legs and onto Avery.

“Guess I’m not the only one enjoying this.” Kelley rubs down Avery’s lower back and butt, fighting back her own moan when her centre comes into contact with Avery’s leg. “Avery?” “Uh-huh?” “I want to make love to you.”

Avery turns over to look at Kelley and it’s pretty clear she is feeling the same way. Kelley wipes her hands on the towel before moving up to meet Avery’s mouth in a hard, deep kiss that makes both of them moan.

Kelley proceeds to show Avery how much she appreciates her body, by placing kisses all over her and making her scream out her name multiple times during the evening.

The next morning both of them are still reeling in the feelings of the nights' events and neither wants to move from their current place on the bed. Unfortunately, when nature calls you must answer, so Avery gets up and heads into the bathroom, without making a stop to pick up some clothes on her way.

When she returns to the bed a few minutes later, she smells minty fresh and has taken the time to brush her hair out as well. Kelley follows her lead and heads in to make herself more presentable before returning and climbing back in the bed with Avery.

Kelley moves closer and kisses Avery, “Morning beautiful.”

“Morning Kel, last night was amazing.”

“It was amazing.”

“What do you think we are doing today?”

“Hopefully, nothing, I just want to spend the day in bed with you.”

“I’m supposed to do the video about last night. What should I say?”

“Speak your truth.”

“Remind me again which one of us is the Psychologist?”

“That would be you Doc, but that doesn’t mean you are expected to know everything about everyone including yourself. When in doubt, close your eyes and take a couple of deeps breaths; it works for me, maybe it’ll work for you as well.”

Avery kisses her, “Thank you, I suppose I should put on some clothes before I record it. Do you want to order some breakfast?” Kelley nods, “Same as usual?” “Yes, please.”

Avery gets out of the bed and grabs some clothes to put on along with the camera and heads into the bathroom to record her clip for Dr Sara and the others.

“First off, thank you for that task, I’m sure you were expecting me to opt for the safer option which is why I didn’t. Over the past few days with Kelley, I have started to develop a better understanding of myself and the issues that I still need to work towards overcoming before I can truly allow myself to commit 100% to anyone. Being physical with a partner has always been something I’ve struggled with, not the actual sex act, but everything else around that. I haven’t let anyone in, nor accepted their words as truth when it comes to my body, Kelley has a way of putting things into context for me, however unconventional her methods seem to be. She compared me to Michelangelo’s David and that in itself it pretty high praise, considering the beauty of the sculpture. I’m enjoying the fact that she makes me laugh and lightens the conversation to take it to a more comfortable level for both of us. I’m looking forward to seeing what else the next few weeks will hold and what I will learn about myself in the process.”

Avery turns off the camera and finds that their breakfast has already arrived and Kelley is sitting down drinking her coffee.

“How’d it go?” Avery knows she is asking about the video recap session. “I think it went really well. I think that over the last few years I’ve had my head up my ass so to speak and I’ve missed out on a lot of stuff around me, I’ve forgotten how to have fun and how to be me, not Dr Avery Mitchell all the time. It’s been nice to be able to take a step back and learn to enjoy simple things such as a sunset again. There is beauty around me, I see it, I feel it, now I need to work on finding it inside of me.”

“Wow, you got all of that from a bottle of massage oil?”

“No, I got it from watching and listening to you speak over the past few days. Thank you for teaching me your ways Obi-Wan Kelley.”

Kelley feigns being shocked, “Did you just Jedi me, Doc? That’s awesome! And I’m glad to hear it. By the way, we have today entirely to ourselves, so I was thinking we make it a beach/chill day.”

“That sounds perfect to me Kel.” 

The next few days finds the couple growing closer as they tackle the tasks given to them together, soon enough it is time for them to head back to Atlanta and take on their new reality together.


	10. Part 10

Kelley and Avery arrive back in Atlanta and both agree that it would be a good idea for them to stay in their own apartments that evening and until they decide where they will be living for the next 7 weeks.

Kelley arrives home and promptly crashes on her couch. It’s lights out for her, for several hours until she wakes up to her tummy rumbling. Heading into the kitchen she realizes there aren’t many choices available to her. She opts to throw together some spaghetti for supper. Taking a seat and eating, she opens her laptop to finally start catching up on her messages that she hasn’t dealt with for the past week and a half.

Most of them are questioning her whereabouts and if she is okay, as she has been required to uphold a social media blackout and not posted any pictures as of late.

She takes to her twitter page and posts a simple message

“Thanks for the concern everyone, I’m fine; just taking a break from social media.” #youllknowwhysoonenough

The notifications start to roll in, but she just ignores them and reads through the important emails and messages. Returning those only that she deems important.

Kelley heads into her bedroom, dropping her suitcase at the door. She searches out clean clothes to sleep in before changing, completing her nighttime routine and climbing into bed.

It suddenly feels weird to have the bed to herself, after spending the last week sharing it with Avery.

**New Message**

**Kelley:** Hey, did you get home alright?

**Avery:** I did, thank you. Just getting ready to call it a night, had a ton of emails and messages to return.

**Kelley:** Had a few of those myself. I’m already in bed; it feels different being here alone.

**Avery: **I was thinking the same thing earlier, even asked you what you wanted for supper, only to realize I was talking to myself.

**Kelley:** Be careful who you admit that to Doc or they might make you talk out your thoughts and feelings with them.

**Avery:** That’s my job.

**Kelley:** I know. I was just playing with you.

**Avery:** How about you come by my office around 4 tomorrow, I’ll bring you by to check out my apartment and if you’re good, maybe I’ll even make us supper.

**Kelley:** Will there be any dessert?

**Avery:** No, not for at least another couple of days.

**Kelley:** Ok, do you want me to bring anything?

**Avery:** Just you, a toothbrush and change of clothes.

**Kelley:** Oh, is that your way of telling me I’m staying over?

**Avery:** You need to try out the bed, to see if you like it. Goodnight Kel, I’ll see you tomorrow.

**Kelley:** Night Doc, sweet dreams. 

The next morning both women are up early and back to completing their normal routines. Kelly starts her day off by going out for a long run, down the familiar sidewalks of Atlanta while Avery heads to the gym, doubling up with kickboxing and then lifting session.

Avery heads into her office and with the exception of running down to the lobby grabbing a coffee and sandwich works right through. While Kelley meets up with her sister Erin for a lazy lunch at a nearby spot.

“So, are you going to fill me in on the honeymoon? Or do I have to wait until the episodes air?”

“Well, considering there’s a camera crew focused on us right now, I suppose it’s alright to talk about it. They can always edit out anything you don’t want or need.”

Erin looks at her sister, waiting for Kelley to start talking, but instead, she smiles.

“Judging by your tan and smile, you definitely enjoyed your time away.”

“I did, it was so much fun. We took in the sites, tried different foods, went swimming with sharks and pigs, snorkelled, surfed and just enjoyed each other’s company.”

“I hope you weren’t swimming with sharks and pigs at the same time.”

“No, there’s this island where the pigs are, you get to interact with them, it’s really cool.”

“And what about you and Avery, how was that?”

“It was really good, we had a few rough spots, but we were able to talk them out.”

“If she could get you to talk out things, she must be really good at her job.”

“That’s not the only thing she’s good at.”

“Oh, are you saying the marriage was consummated?”

“Not on the wedding night, but yes and more than once.”

“Good for you, Kel. So how are you feeling about everything so far?”

“It’s still a bit overwhelming. I mean being away from here and spending time together was awesome, but now that we’re back here, it’s going to be totally different.”

“I get that, have you decided where you are going to live yet?”

“No, I’m actually going to be staying at her place tonight and then maybe I can convince her to stay over at mine another night to see if we can agree on one.”

“Sounds reasonable.”

“We thought so, how have Mom and Dad been with everything?”

“They are getting used to the whole idea. Actually, Mom and Avery’s Mom have been talking and messaging non-stop, turns out they know a lot of the same people.”

“Well, I guess it’s good that they are getting along.”

“Did you know that Avery’s brother Tucker is a model?”

“Yeah, she mentioned it. He’s also a bigtime player according to her.”

“There were women all over him at your reception, including a few of your teammates.”

“Really? Who?”

“Dahlkemper, Pugh and Lavelle.”

“No way, I can’t see Mal or Rose getting involved with someone like him. Abby, yeah maybe.”

“Don’t worry he left with Avery’s friend Nat at the end of the night.”

Kelley notices the time on her phone, “I need to go, I promised Doc, I would meet her at her office at 4, and it’s already 3:30.”

“Go ahead, I got this one, next time it’s on you.”

“Thanks, Er.”

The sisters hug, before Kelley makes the drive to the address Avery told her to go to. Finding a parking spot in a lot down the street, she walks the block and enters the building. She finds the elevator and punched the floor for Avery’s office. Stepping out of the elevator, she walks down the hall in search of the door with her wife’s name on it, once she does she knocks on it. Avery has her cellphone to her ear as she opens the door for Kelley, she smiles and motions for her to come in. Kelley does and takes a look around at the certificates and awards that adorn the wall behind the desk. Then she scans the bookcases in the corner of the room, featuring many prominent names. The view from the office overlooks the busy street below and Kelley laughs to herself as the ant-sized people move about.

She feels arms wrap around her back and a head on her shoulder. “How was your day Doc?”

“Long, I had 3 sessions today and if my Mom hadn’t of called I most likely would have worked right through lunch as well.”

“You need to make sure, you always take time to eat. Do I need to start making your lunch to bring to work, so I know you’ll eat?”

“You would do that?”

“As my season gets closer, I work out more, and meal planning is key. I would have no issue with including you in it.”

“That would be awesome, I do have a tendency to forget to eat lunch and then I’m starving when I get home and eat a ton of crap.”

“We’re definitely going to change that.” Kelley looks at her and leans in to kiss her, Avery hums as their lips meet.

“Just let me collect my stuff and we can head home.”

Kelley follows Avery to her desk and runs her hand over the top of it, “Nice desk, solid.” What Kelley doesn’t say, is that she is thinking about good Avery would look on her back on top of the desk.

“Let’s go.” Avery collects her bag, purse and jacket. Shutting off the lights and double-checking that the door is locked on her way out.

“Where are you parked, Kel?”

“The lot down the street, why?”

“It seems silly to take two cars, mine is safe where it is. We can take yours, if you promise to drive me back in, in the morning.”

Avery shows Kelley which building she lives in and they find out that it really isn’t that far away from Kelley’s own apartment.

Entering the apartment, Kelley takes it all in. “What’s for supper? It smells phenomenal in here.”

“Check the slow cooker. I’m just going to get changed out of my clothes.”

“Need any help?” “Pretty sure I can manage on my own, but thanks for the offer.”

“Anytime, beautiful.”

Kelley waits for Avery to return and then they head into the kitchen together.

“I usually eat this with rice or couscous, but we can have pasta if you like.”

“I had pasta for supper last night, rice would be good.”

Sitting down at the island, they eat and talk about different things. After eating Kelley helps clean up and then they get comfy in front of the TV to watch a Braves game.

With the Braves leading the game, and Avery yawning, Kelley suggests that it would be a good time for them to head to bed. Avery doesn’t resist and turns off the set before they get up and Kelley follows Avery into her bedroom.

“I’m just going to get changed and cleaned up for bed.” Kelley takes her bag into the washroom and returns in her familiar sleepwear of a t-shirt and shorts. She climbs into the bed with Avery, they exchange a few kisses, before settling in together for the night.

The following evening, they get comfy in Kelley’s apartment, with Kelley making them supper. Avery is settled into Kelley’s arms on her couch.

“If your bed is anywhere as near as comfy as your couch, then we are definitely staying here.”

“How about we find out.” Kelley stands up and takes Avery’s hand, leading her back to the bedroom. Avery looks around, smiles and nods, “I like it, it’s you.”

Laying in bed that night, they decide that it’s no contest; they will be staying in Kelley’s apartment. The location works for both of them, and Kelley’s bed is definitely comfier than Avery’s.

“Alright, so I guess, we can let the network know where to set up the cameras.”

“Yeah, when we go in to do our first-week review, we can let them know.”

“What time is that at tomorrow?” “5:00, I have a late appointment.” “Do you need me to pick you up or are you okay?” “I’m good. So how do you think our first week has been?”

“I’ve really enjoyed being with you Avery, you’re beautiful, intelligent, funny, hard-working, have a sexy body and I can totally understand why they thought we would be a good fit.”

“I believe that is an accurate assessment for you as well Kelley. Might I add you have an incredibly sexy body, don’t even get me started on those abs of yours.”

Kelley laughs as she pulls Avery on top of her and they hold each other, falling asleep.

Kelley and Avery meet out front of the Network building, holding hands as they make their way in. They greet and take their spots across from the team of professionals.

“So, we’ve reviewed all of the videos from your honeymoon, before we give our input do either of you have any to say about it? How did you find the tasks, you were given?”

“My first task was pretty easy, Avery can light up a room with her smile, so I’m glad I was tasked with making it happen.”

Avery looks at her, “What do you mean?”

“My task was to get you to loosen up enough to capture some pictures of you smiling and having fun with the animals.”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yeah, and I have to say that I did a pretty good job of it.”

“You did.”

The professionals sit back and watch as the two smile and laugh with each other before Dr Sara decides it’s a good time to interrupt.

“How, did your special task go, Avery?”

Avery reaches over for Kelley’s hand, “I think it went really well, don’t you Kel?” Kelley nods in agreement.

“You turned the cameras off before you made your decision, I’m curious as to why.”

“I didn’t feel the need to highlight my intimacy issues for everyone in the world to see; Kelley and I have talked about them, and she has really helped me towards overcoming them.”

“Alright, so we already know about some of your conversations as the cameras recorded them. It’s safe to assume that the two of you have already formed a solid foundation for your relationship. We are all curious about the sexual chemistry between the two of you.”

Kelley squeezes Avery’s hand, “Can I take this one?” Avery nods wanting to know for herself what Kelley’s response will be.

“I’ve never been one to shy away from talking about my sex life; Avery knows that I’ve had more than a few bed partners along the way. What she doesn’t know, what I want to tell her right now, is that I’ve enjoyed every minute we’ve been together and I can’t wait for more.”

“Ok, so that about wraps this week’s review session, from now on you’ll be receiving multiple tasks to complete together as a couple. Some will be little, others a bit bigger, all attainable if you work together. You will also be spending a few days with each other’s family members and getting to know them better.”

“So, will we be flying to California to be with Avery’s Mom?” “Yes, and you will have a small crew travelling along with you.”

“Your first task is to plan a meal together, shop for the ingredients, prepare it and eat together.”

“Your second task of the week will be to plan a no-cost date night, outside of the apartment.”

“Now, we understand you have chosen to stay in Kelley’s apartment for the duration of the show. Kelley, we are going to need access to your apartment to install some cameras and audio equipment.”

“No problem, they can come by in the morning. I’m not training until the afternoon tomorrow.”

“I’ll let them know. Thank you for coming in ladies, we’ll see you again for next week’s session.”

Kelley and Avery leave the office, “That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

The couple hug and kiss before they head in their separate directions for the evening. Avery is heading back to her apartment to pack up what she’ll need to move into Kelley’s while Kelley is heading back to her apartment to clear space and drawers for Avery to use.

Kelley stops on the way home to get a few groceries, mostly the fresh fruit and veg that she usually lives on. She decides to wait until Avery moves in, before doing a bigger shop.

Getting back to her apartment, she finds that Erin has already made herself at home on the couch. “Why are you here and not at your own place?”

“The Bachelor is on and your screen is bigger than mine, not to mention your couch comfier.”

“Fine, just don’t make a mess of anything.”

Kelley heads into her room and closet and tries to clear space for Avery to hang her work clothes. She then heads into the bathroom and makes sure there is space for her to put her personal stuff. Once she is done, she heads into the kitchen and nukes the remaining pasta in the fridge, before joining Erin in front of the TV.

Avery returns home and takes out some of her clothes on hangers, placing them in bags and laying them across a chair. She then grabs a suitcase and put her smaller stuff and less important stuff in it. She heads into the bathroom and collects her personal products before putting in another bag. Satisfied she has everything she needs, she makes quick work of the leftovers in her fridge, before calling it a night. 


	11. Part 11

Kelley and Avery carry in the last of Avery’s things, before adding them to the pile in the bedroom.

Kelley lays down on the bed and feigns being exhausted from carrying up the small number of boxes and or suitcases.

“How do you have so much stuff?” Avery starts unpacking and Kelley finds out that it’s a lot of work-related resources rather than personal belongings.

“Is there someplace I can put this stuff?”

“Give me a few minutes and I clear a shelf or two on my bookcase.”

“Thanks, Kel.”

Kelley heads into the living room and begins the process of condensing the shelves. She returns to the bedroom and finds that Avery has already hung her clothes in the closet and is currently moving her personal stuff into the bathroom.

“I managed to clear two shelves for you, do you have enough room for your clothes and stuff?”

“I do, thank you.”

After eating supper and cleaning up, the couple is sitting in the living room discussing their scheduling for the upcoming week. As the season begins to creep up on Kelley, she is increasing her workouts to be in optimum form for not only for Royal’s season, but also some upcoming friendlies for the US team. She’s missed a fair bit of playing time lately due to lingering ankle issues and she is doing her best to ensure she adheres to her recovery program, in hopes of avoiding surgery.

“Okay, so based on this we are both free on Tuesday afternoon and evening, how about we make that our meal day. We can compile a list of ingredients and then meet up once I’m done with my sessions, go shopping, do the prep and eat together.”

“That works, I have an idea for a no cost date night.”

“What’s that?”

“Movie in the park,” there is one coming up on Friday evening. “I’ve never done that before Kelley.” “Oh, then we must, it’ll give us a chance to snuggle up together under the stars.” “Okay, what’s playing?” “Does it really matter?” “No, I guess not it’s about us spending time together.”

“Speaking of spending time together, now that we have our plan for the week, how about we head to the bedroom and spend some time together.”

“Kel, I got my period this morning.”

“That’s okay Doc, we can still have some PG fun.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you act like a hormonal teenager most of the time?”

“Yes, it’s part of my charm. I think because I’ve always been so active, my sex drive is incredibly high; it’s gotten me into trouble in the past.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Nothing overly bad, just been caught doing things in public places before.”

“Ah, ok.”

“What about you Doc, ever done anything that might make me see you a bit differently?”

Avery turns her back to the cameras, “I was caught shoplifting when I was a teenager. I ended up having to do community service as a result.”

“What did you take?”

“Some makeup, everyone else was using it and I was curious.”

“Wow, I’m married to a criminal.” Kelley stands up and kisses her on the forehead, “I’m only kidding babe, it’s nice to know that you’re human after all. Come on, bedtime now beautiful.” Kelley holds out her hand for Avery.

The next several days fly by and the couple hasn’t really had any issues or major disagreements other than Kelley adding more garlic then necessary to their meal. 

Friday evening comes around and Kelley picks up Avery from her office for their movie date. Arriving at the park, Avery is surprised at how busy it is and how nice the setting is. “Kel, did you bring a blanket or anything I don’t want to sit on the grass; these pants are kinda expensive.”

“Relax, Doc, I got us covered.” Kelley leads her to a blanket laid out with some pillows and a basket. “I bent the rules a bit, it’s a no cost date for us because Erin provided everything.” “Please have a seat, your waiter will be with you shortly.”

“Huh?” “I’m only kidding, but would you like some sparkling water? It’s a kid-friendly event, so there’s no alcohol allowed on the premises.”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

The couple eats the food that was provided and then lay down and gets comfy together to watch the latest Pixar movie playing on the screen. When the movie finishes Avery turns over to talk to Kelley and finds that her wife is asleep.

Avery leans down to kiss Kelley and is surprised when she’s pulled on top of the defender. Kelley opens her eyes and smiles, “Something tells me, you were only pretending to be asleep.” “Yep, I was curious to see how you would wake me up and I approve of your methods.” They kiss a bit more, before collecting everything and heading back to Kelley’s car.

Back at the apartment, they are sitting on the couch with a beer in hand. “I really enjoyed tonight, Kel.” “Me too Doc, you know I always wanted to do that with someone, I’m glad it was you.”

They head into the bedroom to get changed and ready for bed. Kelley watches Avery on her phone, “You’re setting an alarm for a Saturday, why??” “I like the instructor teaches the kickboxing class on Saturday mornings. You know you could always come with me to it.”

“Nope, I’m not allowed to do anything outside of my program. Think I will just sleep the morning away like a normal person.”

“We’re still out for spending the afternoon with Erin, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’m looking forward to hearing all about your misspent youth.”

“You’re going to be disappointed when you find out how perfect I was as a kid.”

“And you underestimate my powers of observation, I’m quite certain you were anything but perfect.”

Kelley leans over and kisses her, “Night Doc.”

“I like the way you end a conversation, night Kel.”

The following day as Avery gets her sweat on at the gym, Kelley lounges around the apartment.

**RING, RING**

“Morning Janice, you’re up early.”

“Yeah, heading to the beach soon to catch some morning waves. Was just wondering when you were arriving in Cali, I know you said that Avery likes the water, so I thought we could set something up to hang.”

“I’m sure Doc would be fine with that. We are scheduled to land just after supper on Thursday and fly back on Monday.”

“Okay, maybe we can get together on Sunday then.”

“I’ll double-check with the wife as to what plans she already made and let you know if that will work.”

“Okay, sounds good, later Worms.”

“Don’t drown, Janice.”

Kelley gets to work on making some lunch for her and Avery after the latter sends her a message that she is on her way back home.

She is just finished up making the salad when her wife walks in the door, all sweaty and sexy looking.

Kelley just about knocks the salad bowl off the counter when she sees her wife’s rippling abs muscles on full display. She licks her lips at the sight before walking towards her and pulling her in for a hard kiss.

“Um, okay. The hot water wasn’t working at the gym, so I decided to come home and shower.”

“Can I please shower with you?”

Avery pulls off her top, “Put the salad in the fridge and I’ll meet you in there.” Kelley watches as Avery removes the rest of her clothing while making the walk to the bathroom.

Kelley smiles with the realization, that Avery has definitely overcome her shyness about her body. She puts the salad bowl in the fridge and quickly strips out of her own clothing before heading into the bathroom to join her.

In the shower things quickly get heated and not just from the steam coming off the water. Kelley is overcome with the need to possess her wife and pushes Avery up against the wall while squeezing her breasts and lapping away at the water running down her chest and abs.

“Are you?” Avery nods. Kelley removes her hands from her breasts and relocates them, helping guide her legs apart and then watching as she rubs the sensitive area, teasing and watching the reaction, before finally giving her what she wants. Kelley buries her fingers in her core and the moans of pleasure get louder as she thrusts and her thumb rubs the sensitive nub. “Oh god Kel, harder, faster, Oh my god.” Avery lets out a loud moan as Kelley’s hand is squeezed inside her. She removes it and then proceeds to lick up the moisture in the area.

“We have a bit of time what’s say we continue this in the bedroom.”

They head into the room and Kelley lays back as the doctor gives her a complete physical.

Laying down beside each other, they catch their breath.

“Umm Kel, did you leave the TV on?”

“No, I wasn’t watching anything.”

“Are the two of you done in there yet?”

“Erin, what the hell are you doing here, we were supposed to meet you.”

“Yeah, well I changed the plans.”

“So, you decided to just let yourself into my apartment unannounced.”

“I announced my presence, just you probably couldn’t hear it over all the moaning going on in there.”

“I guess that’s our cue to get dressed now.” Kelley kisses her, “I’m not ready to get dressed yet, she can wait.”

“Don’t even think about it Squirrel, I don’t want to hear round two or three. Get your asses out here now.”

“Remind me to take away her key.”

“Perhaps, we should establish some ground rules for its use.”

“Okay, let’s get dressed before she decides to join us.”

“Would she?”

“Yes.”

They get up and take a bit of time in making themselves presentable. When they walk out in the living room Erin is eating some of their salad.

“What the hell Er, that was our lunch.”

“Snooze, you lose.”

“I hate you, you know that?”

“Uh-huh.”

After having sandwiches instead of the salad, they all head out to do a bit of shopping and just hang out.

They stop to grab an early supper and Avery excuses herself to use the washroom.

“Er, I need to tell you something. You are probably going to think I’m crazy, but I don’t want the money from the network anymore. It doesn’t feel right to take it.”

“Because you’re in love with her.”

“I uh, how do you know?”

“It’s written across your face, Kel.”

“It’s too soon though, we’ve only known each other for a few weeks.”

“Squirrel, don’t even try and fight it. Now, as for the money what should I tell them to do with it?”

“I was thinking that possibly we could give Abby half of it and Mom and Dad the other half, or maybe a charity? I just don’t want Avery to think I’m in for the money, I was in the beginning, but not anymore; I’m in it for her now.”

“I’ll see what I can do about it. She’s coming back now.”

“Miss me.” Avery retakes her seat beside Kelley, “Yes.” Kelley leans over and kisses her cheek.

“So, Erin, I think we need to establish some ground rules about you using my apartment and letting yourself in, whenever you want.”

“I get it, you need your love nest. I’ll call or message before showing up in the future.”

“Thank you.”

They head back to Kelley and Avery’s apartment and just chill while watching a Braves game. Or at least that supposed to be the plan. Kelley notices Avery pay closer attention when certain players appear on the screen.

“Doc, you’re not in your office or in session right now, don’t focus on the players, focus on the game. I know how much of a Braves fan you are, so lay back and relax, check the work at the door.”

“Sorry, old habits die hard.” Avery lets Kelley wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer as the watch the last few innings together.

Once the game is over, Erin heads out and they head for bed.

“You want to go for a run through Piedmont tomorrow with me, Doc?”

“As long as we can have pizza at some point tomorrow, I need a cheat day.”

“Margherita?”

“No, pepperoni is a must!”

“Agree to disagree. Night Doc.”


	12. Part 12

On Monday evening they once again meet up with the Professionals and have a check-in session.

Kelley and Avery are a lot more relaxed this time having a better idea of how the session is going to play out. They sit opposite the Pros and wait to be asked questions.

“We aren’t going to keep the two of you long this evening as from what we have seen of the footage from this past week, things are progressing well between you. Do either of you have any questions or concerns at this point?”

“Actually, I do,” Kelley speaks up. “I have a couple of friendlies coming up with the US team and I was wondering how I’m supposed to handle them.”

“Joseph, that seems like it’s your area.” He nods, “We are aware of the games and have already built them into the scheduling and filming of the show. There will be a small camera crew following both you and Avery around while you are away. We are more than aware of your public profile and if information about your participation was to get out early it may comprise the integrity of the experiment. So just carry on like you would any normal day. The Network is planning on holding off in announcing the participants of this seasons, “I Said Yes to Marrying a Complete Stranger,” until filming is nearing the end, they will give you a heads up when it will all go down.”

“Any other questions?”

Kelley and Avery look at each other and shake their heads.

“Ok, then let’s review your tasks for this week, how did they go?”

“No problems, whatsoever,” Kelley answers confidently.

“Avery, do you have anything to add about your movie date?”

“It was a lot of fun, I’ve never done anything like that before and it was an amazing experience sitting under the stars, curled up together and watching a movie. I really enjoyed it and hope we can do it again soon.”

“You know, they do that once a month, why don’t we make plans to go to the next one as well?” Kelley looks at Avery while asking the question. Avery smiles, “I’d like that, let’s do it.”

“Alright, so this coming week, you will be flying to California and spending time with Avery’s family. This week’s task is just to spend time with the family and get to know more about Avery, her family and background. Kelley pay close attention, there will be a quiz upon your return.”

“What?” Kelley looks at them, “I didn’t know I was going to be tested, should I be taking notes? Doc, you got a pen and paper I can borrow?”

Avery laughs, “Kel, relax, I’m fairly certain they are only playing with you.”

Kelley looks back at the pros and they are all smiling and laughing at her, “That wasn’t very nice, you know.”

“It may not have been nice, but it was funny watching you squirm. Just because we all have PhD’s doesn’t mean we don’t like to laugh, every now and again.”

“Anyways, if you have any questions or issues while you’re away we can arrange a call or skype session with you. That’s it for tonight, keep up the good work ladies and we’ll see you next week.”

The couple heads home and get changed before getting comfy in bed. Avery sits typing away on her laptop.

“You know the rules, no work in the bedroom.”

“It’s not work per se Kel, it’s more like I’m writing down my thoughts, feelings and such about this whole experience. I was considering writing an article about it once the experiment is done.”

“What are you saying about me?”

“It’s not really much to do with you Kel, it’s more about the individual learning process for me. How you’ve helped me to change my mindset about certain things. I spend all day talking with people about how they can take control and change things, this is my way of being honest and accountable.”

“I get it, I want to read the article before it goes to print. Gotta, make sure it’s only flattering to yours truly you know.”

Kelley takes her book off the nightstand and picks up where she left off, waiting until Avery shutdowns her laptop before calling it a night.

The next few days prove to be extremely busy for the couple as Kelley is back to heavy-duty training in preparation for US mini camp and the friendlies while Avery is loaded up with appointments and sessions. With her helping some key athletes get over their mental blocks, she has found that her client base has begun to increase, to the extent that she is now considering the possibility of having to hire a personal assistant/receptionist to look after her scheduling.

Kelley looks at the time and decides to make Avery a plate before putting stuff away and doing up the supper dishes. Her wife hasn’t called or messaged to say she was going to be late, so Kelley is starting to wonder where she is. It’s only an hour, maybe she just got busy with paperwork.

After watching a bit of TV and Avery still not being home, Kelley decides to call her and gets her voicemail.

“Hey Doc, can you call or message me and let me know you’re okay please, thanks.”

An hour later Kelley’s phone rings with an Unknown Number

“Hello?”

“Kel, it’s me.”

“Doc, where are you? Are you ok?”

“There was an incident with one of my clients, can you come and pick me up at Emory Hospital.”

“Are you okay?”

“Let’s just say all those kickboxing classes came in handy tonight. I’ve got a few bruises, nothing major. I’m just completing an intake for him, should be done in about a half-hour.”

“Okay, I’m on my way, do you need anything?”

“Can you bring me a change of clothes please, my shirt got ripped in the scuffle.”

“Of course, see you soon.”

Kelley heads to the bedroom to gather some comfies for Avery to pull on, and sets off on her way to the hospital.

She parks and enters the building, asking at the desk for directions to the Psychiatric Area as she assumes it’s where her wife currently is. She forgot to get the finer details during their conversation. Getting out of the elevator she heads over and asks one of the nurses the whereabouts of Dr. Avery Mitchell and is directed to a room down the hall. She knocks on the door and when it’s opened, she finds her wife looking back at her with a swollen face. She pulls her into her arms and gently touches her face, “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, the building security responded quickly and held him until the police and EMTs responded.”

“Are you allowed to tell me what happened?”

“A client was hit with divorce and custody papers today, he didn’t take the news well and things escalated to the point where he became confrontational.”

Kelley holds her tight, “Can we go home now Kel?” Kelley lets go of her and passes her the bag of clothes, “Yeah, I wait outside for you.” “Please don’t leave me.” “Okay, do you need any help getting changed?” Avery lets out a laugh, “Kel, the absolute last thing on my mind right now is a quickie in here.” “I didn’t mean that, it’s not always about sex with me; I just want to help.” “I’m sore, but okay to change myself.”

A few minutes later, they make their way out of the hospital hand in hand.

“Do we need to go back to your office to pick up anything?”

“Not tonight, but I’m going to need to get a new phone before we leave for California. It didn’t survive being ripped out of my hand and being fired at the wall. Also, I scheduled an early session in the morning.”

They arrive back at the apartment and Kelley nukes Avery’s supper for her. After she is done eating Avery lets Kelley know she is going to run a bath for herself.

“Do you mind if I join you? I’m not really a fan of baths, because of you ice baths you know, but I’d like to share one with you.”

“I’d like that.”

Kelley gets situated in the tub first, allowing Avery to sit between her legs and lean against her. Kelley holds her against her chest and kisses the top of her head, she doesn’t push for anything more understanding that the blonde just needs to absorb and process the events of the evening. Once the water gets cold, they climb out and head for the bedroom. Avery starts to pull clothes on and Kelley stops her, “No clothes tonight, I want to feel you.”

Avery removes the shirt she put on and climbs under the covers, Kelley follows her and once again wraps her arm around her wife. “Thank you, Kel.” “You’re welcome. I… um… care about you, Doc.” “I care about you too, Kel.”

The next morning as Avery heads to her office for her session, tidy up any loose ends and then get a new phone, Kelley gets to packing.

Erin joins her at the apartment after checking that the coast is clear.

“You’re only going for a couple of days Squirrel I think you’ve got more than enough clothes packed.”

“I guess you’re right. Were you able to clear up the money issue with the Network?”

“I sent an email to the execs and the response I received was that they are legally obligated to issue the money to you, but that you can do with it whatever you chose after receiving it.”

“Okay, then I figure out what to do with it after filming.”

“Have you told Avery about it?”

“No, I’m not keeping it, so I shouldn’t have to tell her.”

“Need I remind you, that you are married to her and thus there shouldn’t be any secrets between you. This is a pretty big one to keep from her Kel.”

“You’re right, god that hurts to say. I’ll tell her, once we get back from Cali. I almost said the L word to her last night Er.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, she had a rough day and work and she looked vulnerable and all I wanted to do was look after her and tell that I’m in love with her.”

“You’ve finally learned how to set aside your own wants and needs and look after someone else’s first. I’m proud of you sis and for what it’s worth I approve of Avery and I hope that the two of you can make this relationship work beyond the experimental portion of it.”

“It’s weird, I don’t even notice the cameras anymore.” 

“Good, don’t focus on making it a good show for the Network, focus on making a good relationship with your wife.”

“Thanks, Er.” The two O’Hara’s hug, “Have a good time in Cali, we’ll talk when you get back.”

Erin leaves the apartment and Kelley gets to messaging Alex to confirm their plans to catch some waves while in Cali.

Avery returns a little while later with a box of folders in her arms.

“What’s that?” Kelley points to the box.

“Client intake information. I need to transcribe it.”

“Don’t you have someone who could do that for you?”

“I prefer not to use outside sources as there is always a risk of breaches in confidentiality. That being said, please don’t help yourself to any reading material ok?”

“No worries Doc, I would never do that to you. Were you able to get your phone taken care of?”

“Yes, and don’t worry I fully intend to bill my client for the replacement.”

“Good, I was speaking with Alex earlier and we are on for Friday.”

“Hitting the water right now sounds wonderful.”

“Have you confirmed plans with your Mom and Sadie?”

“Yes, we are staying with my Mom, and we are going to hang with Sadie and her family on Saturday. Sunday morning, we are expected to join Mom at church and then go out for brunch with her afterwards.”

“What about your brother?”

“He’s in Europe doing a shoot at the moment.”

“Oh ok.” 

“Is your church formal or am I okay in a decent pair of pants and shirt?”

“Anything you wear will be fine.”

“How are we to explain our relationship and the cameras if asked?”

“Mom has told everyone we are dating and explained that there may be cameras around filming for an upcoming profile on you.”

“Your church is okay with the idea of us dating?”

“If they weren’t then my Mom wouldn’t continue to attend services there. Now, I should get packing.”

Later on that evening they land in Los Angeles and are met by Avery’s sister Sadie at the airport. They all hug and head out to the car, “How was your flight?” “Good.”

They make their way to Abby’s apartment and are met by the camera crew there. The greetings and conversation are all filmed and when it starts to get late, Avery leads them to her old bedroom.

“Babe, I think you need to speak with your decorator cause this room is a trip back in time.” Avery laughs at her. “How come there aren’t any pictures of you when you were younger on the walls?”

“You know why Kel.”

“I want you to tell me again please.” Kelley sits on the edge of the bed and pats the spot beside her. Avery goes over and sits beside her. “I’m not really comfortable having this recorded.”

“Ignore him and focus on me beautiful.”

“There aren’t any pictures of me when I was younger because when we moved here some boxes of our personal belongings were lost and also the fact that I can bear to even look at pictures of the person I used to be.”

“Keywords used to be. You aren’t that person anymore, Doc.”

“I know, it’s just those pictures are like kryptonite to me. No matter how hard I work, or how strong I think I am, they weaken me.”

“Okay, SuperDoc I get it, we’ve got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, how about we turn in now?”

Avery nods and the cameraman makes his way out.


	13. Part 13

The next day Kelley and Avery join Alex, Allie Long and their husbands Servando and Bati along with a small camera crew for a day on the water.

Alex, Allie and Kelley watch on as Avery is pulled on the skis.

“How are things really going between the two of you Worms?”

Kelley smiles and laughs as her wife hits the water, “Things are good between us.”

“How good?” Kelley holds her smile, “Really good, ok?”

Alex and Allie nod and then look at each other, as the guys help Avery get back on board the boat. Kelley moves over and wraps her arms and a towel around Avery before kissing her cheek.

“It’s your turn, Kel. Show me what you can do out there.”

“I plan on Doc.”

Kelley takes her place and awaits the boat starting up.

Alex and Allie move closer to Avery, making the blonde nervous. “In all the time we’ve known her, Worms has always been extremely open and vocal about her relationships and or flavours of the week, she has been extremely quiet about the two of you, we need to know why.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to say, Kelley and I are still figuring things out, but so far, so good. If Kelley is keeping quiet about things I would expect that it is as a result of the cameras which are constantly following us and the necessity to maintain some form of normalcy and confidentiality in the relationship.”

“I think we all want to know if you think there is the possibility of a future with her?”

“We’ve only been together for a couple of weeks, I can’t answer that question right now.”

“You aren’t going to hurt our friend, are you?” Avery looks at Allie who asked the question, “I can’t tell you that I’m not going to hurt her, I don’t know the future, nor does anyone; I can tell you that I don’t want to hurt her, she’s an amazing woman who deserves only the best.”

Kelley climbs back on the boat and moves over to Avery, who throws a towel her way, “You’re dripping all over me.”

“I thought you liked it when I drip on you?” “Kel, cameras.”

Alex, Allie, Servando and Bati all laugh at the pair.

After enjoying some time just lounging in the sun, they head to a nearby restaurant to have supper together.

Alex and Allie pull Kelley aside to talk while Avery and the boys talk about sports.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

“How?”

“You act differently around her than anyone we’ve ever seen you with. You haven’t stopped looking and smiling at her the entire day and don’t think we haven’t noticed the little touches and kisses her and there.”

“She isn’t like anyone I’ve ever met. She’s obviously gorgeous on the outside but inside she has so many layers that she keeps me guessing and intrigued. She’s brilliant and never boring, and she’s so good in bed, it's mind-blowing. Have you seen her tattoo? It’s beautiful, like her.”

Alex and Allie look at each other, smile and nod, knowing that their friend is a goner.

“For what it’s worth Worms, she feels the same way about you.”

“I want so badly to say it, but the premise of the show means I have to wait until the end of the 8 weeks before I reveal my hand.”

“So, spend the next 5 weeks loving her in every way possible aside from saying the words.”

“Might be easier said than done, I’ve already come close to saying it.”

“Think of Jill whenever you’re tempted to say the words.”

“Eww! I don’t want to think of Jill Ellis any time outside of camp.”

Alex and Allie laugh at her, “That should work. Now, we should save your wife from the boys.”

“I’m fairly certain that Doc can handle the boys.”

They all eat and have a few drinks before deciding to call it a night. Outside the restaurant, they hug before climbing in their respective cars.

Avery drives them back to her Mom’s place, “I really enjoyed today with your friends, Kel.”

“I’m glad, they really like you. I wouldn’t be surprised if the boys send more clients your way, you had them eating out of the palm of your hand.”

“I really need to hire an assistant when I get back home, and maybe get a bigger office space.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I wouldn’t mind your help in choosing a new office.”

“How about you line up some locations and when I get back from camp, we can look at them together.”

“Sounds good.”

Arriving back at Abby’s apartment, the couple changes completes their nighttime routine and tries to get comfortable in Avery’s old bed.

“Sadie messaged me, while you were in the bathroom. Apparently, we have a fun-filled day planned with my niece and nephew tomorrow at an amusement park and zoo.”

“Can you give me a recap of your family, so I don’t make an ass of myself tomorrow?”

“You’ve already met Sadie, and you know she is a nurse. Her husband is Brant and he’s an accountant, they have two children a 6-year-old girl named Kenzie and a 4-year-old boy named Mattie.”

“Okay, got it.” Kelley yawns, before kissing Avery on the shoulder, “Night Doc.”

“Night, Kel.”

The next day Kelley is excited about spending it with Avery, Sadie and her family. They arrive early to the zoo and find parking. Avery messages Sadie letting her know they have arrived and set up a place to meet up.

They walk around the zoo and Kelley talks with Kenzie and Mattie, eventually, they only want to hold Auntie Kel’s hand as they continue exploring.

“She’s really good with the kids.”

“She’s a big kid herself. She still watches Saturday morning cartoons.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Brant looks at his sister in law questioningly.

“Nothing, it’s actually cute to see her curled up with a coffee watching Scooby-Doo.”

“How are things with the two of you?”

“Good. I don’t want to talk about it anymore right now though, I want us to enjoy the day together while trying to forget about the camera dude following us around.”

“A, where’s Kelley and the kids?”

Avery takes out her phone and starts filming as they stumble upon Kelley and the kids trying to get the Lion to growl at them between fits of laughter.

“Okay, that’s adorable.”

The cameraman takes the opportunity to zoom in on the encounter.

After they have had their fill of all the different animals they stop to have something to eat before heading over to the amusement park for the remainder of the afternoon.

Kelley insists on buying the ride tickets for the kids and takes pictures as they go by on the coaster. Avery holds her from behind and sets her head on her shoulder.

“Having fun?”

“I am, I can’t wait to have kids. Kenz and Matt are awesome, I wish they lived closer to us. Maybe, when I’m in Utah they can come and visit.”

“Maybe.” It’s not lost on Avery the fact that Kelley mentioned being in Utah, something that won’t happen until closer to the end of the 8 weeks. Is she already thinking about the future beyond the show? Avery wonders but keeps it to herself.

Back at Sadie and Brant’s house for supper, Kelley sits down and plays cars with Mattie while Avery and Kenzie colour pictures of butterflies.

Kelley helps to finish up supper and set the table, all while chatting away with Sadie and Brant. Avery can’t help but notice how easily and quickly that she has fit in with the family

They join hands at the table as Brant leads them in prayer before eating.

After supper, they all chat for a while longer, before it is time for the kids to be tucked into bed. They both request that Auntie Kel reads them a story before bed and Kelley agrees to it.

“Don’t let her slip away A, she’s special.” Avery nods as her sister passes and tucks her children in.

The next morning they are up early and getting ready to attend church services with Abby.

Kelley adjusts her dress, “Do, I look okay?”

“I told you that you didn’t need to dress up for the service, but I’m glad you did, that dress fits in all the right places.” “Oh really?” “Uh-huh.” Kelley pulls Avery into her and they kiss until there is a knock on the door

“I’m leaving in 5 minutes.”

“Okay, we’ll be right out Mom.” Avery steps out of Kelley’s arms and moves over to grab her jacket and purse, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Kelley collects her stuff and they head out to join Abby.

Abby looks at them both, “I’m sure the others will be jealous when I walk in with not one but two beautiful women on my arms. Oh and Avery I hope you don’t mind but I confirmed you and Kelley for supper with the James’ this evening.

“Why, would you do that Mom? You know it’s been awkward between us since C.J. and I broke up.”

“Avery, Carly is engaged to be married. I’m certain things will be fine. We are meeting at The Golden Peach at 7:00.”

“Fine.”

They get in the car and Abby drives them to the church where they are introduced and sit through the service. Once it’s over they engage in conversation and have coffee and cookies with some of the others. Kelley is recognized by several of them and takes pictures and signs autographs before they head back to the apartment for lunch.

They get changed out of their dress clothes and have sandwiches together, before watching some TV together.

2:00 comes around and Sadie arrives to pick up Avery so they can spend some sister time together and Kelley and Abby can get to know each other better.

Once Avery has left, Kelley and Abby get down to the serious talk and Kelley learn more about her childhood, upbringing and struggles. Kelley and Abby are both in tears as Kelley hears about the impact bullying had on her wife’s self-worth and self-esteem when she younger.

“Kelley, I spoke with your Mom and you and Avery were at the same school at the same time, is there any chance that you were a part of the group that made her life hell?”

“I’m not going to lie, it’s a strong possibility, and I’ve been wondering the same thing since she mentioned attending school in Fayetteville. I was a part of the popular crowd and they did and got away with many things that I didn’t agree with. I was only a kid and afraid of being ostracized, so I never stood up to them, regardless of what they did. How can I fix this, Abby? I don’t want to lose her, I’m in love with her.”

“You need to be open and honest about it Kelley, Avery isn’t going to take well to the fact that the woman she is in love with is also the woman who helped to destroy her. You need to sit down and talk about everything.”

“She’s in love with me?”

“Is that all you got out of this conversation?”

“No, it’s definitely not. I promise that we will talk about things when the time is right.”

“Good, now let’s get ready for Avery’s surprise early birthday party.”

“I take it that she and this Carly person didn’t have a good breakup and that’s why you chose her as a means to keep Avery from figuring things out?”

“Yes, Avery has never liked celebrating her birthday, I hoping that having you in her life will help change that.”

“I hope so too, I’m glad we were able to coordinate something for this weekend.”

The two women get changed and drive to the restaurant where Avery’s birthday supper will be held. Arriving early, they meet up with Alex, Allie, Christen and Tobin who all came to spend the evening with Kelley and Avery. Brant arrives soon afterwards with the kids. As soon as they see Kelley they go running over and hug their Auntie Kel. Kelley hugs them and then introduces them to her friends. Sadie stays behind Avery as they walk towards the back room of the restaurant.

“Happy Birthday, Auntie A.” Avery hugs her niece and nephew. She looks around and notices Kelley and her Mom in the corner. She walks over to them, “I take it you were behind this?” Kelley nods, “I’m not going to be around on your birthday and I wanted to make sure that you knew how much people care about you, that I care about you.” Avery leans over and hugs her, “Thank you, next time you plan something you might what to double-check that people are in the country first before using them as bait. The James’ are currently in Australia, Mom or so their Instagram says.” “Oops!” They laugh before joining the rest of the crew to eat supper and have some cake and ice cream afterwards.

They head back to Abby’s apartment for the night after making plans to meet up with Kelley’s US teammates for breakfast before flying back to Atlanta.

Kelley reads over some posts on her phone while lying in bed, Avery comes in and removes the phone from her hand, setting it on the nightstand beside Kelley and climbing on top of her.

Kelley holds her hips and smiles, “I thought you should we couldn’t do this here.”

“It would be weird to have sex in this old bed, but I wouldn’t mind making out in it.”

“I wouldn’t mind that either.”

They press into each other and kiss, nothing rushed about it, just enjoying the taste of one another, before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 


	14. Part 14

They return to Atlanta and get back into their routine for a couple of days prior to Kelley leaving for a quick USWNT camp and friendly against Mexico in Houston.

After Skyping together with the professionals for their weekly check-in, Kelley asks if it’s possible for her to have a one on one session to discuss something with them. They agree to be in contact with her once she lands in Houston. Avery watches and listens on as Kelley talks to them.

As they prepare supper and sit down to eat, Avery can’t stop herself from asking Kelley what she wants to speak with them about.

“Kel, is there something I should know? Why do you want to talk with the pros alone?” Kelley can tell that Avery is internalizing the matter and reaches for her hand, “Doc, relax, there is nothing wrong with you or us. I just need some advice on something. Please don’t worry about it, okay?”

Avery nods and tries to put it out of her mind for the time being. They spend the rest of their evening chilling and watching a Braves game on TV.

“Doc?”

“Yeah?”

“How would you like to go on a date before I leave for Houston. I was thinking that maybe we could go to the Braves game tomorrow. It’s an afternoon game, and we could go out for supper afterwards. What do you think?”

“I’d like that very much.” Kelley kisses her head, before standing up, “I’ll be right back, I left my phone in the bedroom and I want to make arrangements.”

Kelley returns from the bedroom, phone in hand, “Babe, do you mind if we hang with some of my US teammates while at the game, we don’t have too if you don’t want.”

“It’s fine Kel, I don’t mind provided I get you all to myself for supper and bedtime.”

“If that’s the case then how about we order in?”

“No, I want to have a proper sit-down meal with you before you leave.”

“Ok, beautiful, any preference?”

“Surprise me.”

“Doc, oh god.” Avery wipes her face on her arm before climbing up to kiss Kelley through the ripples of her orgasm.

Kelley wipes away some hairs from her face and smiles at her wife, “What was that all about?”

“Just reminding you who you belong to.”

“Are we getting possessive now, Doc?”

“Something like that. I wish you weren’t going away.”

“It’s only for a few days, I’m sorry that I never thought to ask if you wanted to come with me. I kinda assumed that you would be busy with clients.”

“Unfortunately, I am. I’m also looking at some office space on Wednesday afternoon.”

“I thought I was going to help you pick out a new location?”

“It just became available and it’s in the same building where I’m at now. If you want I can call you, show you around and get your opinion.”

“I’d like that, I’m not sure what my schedule is for Wednesday yet though.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

The next afternoon Kelley and Avery arrive at SunTrust Park dressed in their matching Braves caps and jerseys.

They take the seats and find out that not only are they being joined by Mal and Emily, but Rose Lavelle and Andi Sullivan who have been staying hanging with Mal and her boyfriend Dansby Swanson, the Braves shortstop for the past few days.

Kelley introduces Avery to them and they chat as the game starts. Avery is chatting with Mal, so Kelley grabs Andi and they head up to get some beers and dogs for the group.

Emily listens to the conversation between the two as Rose plays on her phone.

“Things are good between the two of you?”

“Yes, I’m not looking forward to being alone for the next few days.”

“Knowing KO, she’ll be calling and messaging you non-stop, so you won’t be alone for long.”

“True, she does have a tendency to spurt text. Seriously what is with the need to send 10 messages when they can all be combined into 1?”

Mal laughs, “She does that to all of us, it’s just her. You’re almost halfway through the 8 weeks, do you think that you and Kelley are going to stay together beyond it?”

“I think that it’s a strong possibility.”

Emily interjects, “I’m sure the money KO is getting for doing the show helps make the decision easier to stay with her.”

Avery stops talking with Mal and turns to face Emily, “Neither of us is getting any money for doing the show.”

“KO is, I know for a fact that she didn’t sign on to do the show until they offered her money to be a part of it.”

“You need to shut up now Sonny, you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, but I do Mal. Go ahead and ask her, when she gets back, I dare you.”

“I will and you’ll find out how wrong you are, she wouldn’t keep something like that from me.”

Kelley and Andi return with the food and drink in hand and pass them out. Kelley notices the tension between the women, “What’s going on?”

Avery turns to face her, “Emily here seems to be under the impression that you are being paid to be on the show and I guess that would include staying with me as well. I need to know, is she telling the truth?”

Kelley looks over and her US teammate and friend and shakes her head at her, “Doc, it’s true that I was offered money to appear on the show, and initially I accepted it. Once I got to know and care about you, it didn’t feel right to take it anymore, so I asked them to make other arrangements for it.”

“If you haven’t been truthful about you’re reasons for doing the show, how do I know that anything you’ve said to me is the truth?”

“I’ve never lied to you Doc.”

Avery stands up and pushes past Kelley to leave, Kelley takes her arm, “Please don’t leave, we can talk it through.”

“I can’t do this right now.” Avery pulls her arm free and starts to walk away, Kelley runs after her, “Avery, I’m in love with you. It’s not the money I want, it’s you and only you!”

Kelley watches as her wife takes off running, her face covered in tears, much the same as her own. She allows herself to regroup for a few minutes before heading back down to her friends and collecting her belongings.

She looks at Emily with a stone face, “Watch, you back Sonny, paybacks gonna be a bitch. I’m not as naïve as people think, I know your motivation for trying to get between us and I’m going to say this once and only once – WE ARE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! Don’t even think about talking to me or Avery again unless you want a fist to the face.”

Kelley grabs her jacket and heads off in search of Avery. In the Uber, she calls Erin for back up

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date right now?”

“Sonny told Avery about the money. I didn’t get to explain everything before she bolted. Can you please meet me at my place with copies of the messages and emails from the Network about it. I know her well enough to know she needs to see hard proof before she will believe me.”

“I’ll meet you in an hour. Hang in there, Squirrel, we’ll get your wife back.”

“Thanks.”

Kelley arrives back at her apartment and there is no sign of Avery, which doesn’t surprise her. Kelley calls the relationship professionals and requests and immediate conversations with them.

Her phone rings a short time later.

“Hi Kelley, we reviewed the playback from earlier at the game and understand why you need to talk. Just so you know Avery also reached out to us.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s upset and trying to process things.”

“Where is she, I need to speak with her and she isn’t returning my messages.”

“I can’t tell you where she is, only that she is safe.”

“Okay, I understand. My sister Erin should be here anytime with documentation supporting the fact that I’ve done my best to turn the money down, do you think she will read it?”

“Let me put you on hold Kelley, she’s on the line with Dave at the moment. I’ll ask.”

“Thank you.”

Kelley waits anxiously as she is on hold.

“Kelley?”

“Yes.”

“You are leaving tomorrow, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Avery wants me to let you know, that she is spending the night at her apartment. Leave the papers out and she will review them when she returns to your apartment tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’ll do that. Can you tell her I’m sorry?”

“No, you can when you call her after landing in Houston.”

“Alright, thanks, Dr. Matt. Can I turn off the cameras in the apartment now?”

“That’s fine, try to relax Kelley, this isn’t a relationship ending issue and Avery is aware of that, she just wants time and space to process.”

“I can give her that.”

“Bye Kelley.”

“Bye and thanks.”

Kelley hangs up just as Erin arrives with a folder of printouts. She puts it down and walks over to hug her sister, “Everything will be alright, Squirrel.”

“I can’t lose her, Er.”

“You won’t, Avery is an intelligent woman and once she reads these she will understand that it’s not about the money for you.”

“I hope so. Do you want to go out for supper Er? I made reservations for Doc and me in about an hour.”

“If it’s on you then I’m in.”

“When was the last time you ever paid for anything Er?”

“You’re the one whose making bank, not me.”

“Uh-huh. I’m going to grab a quick shower and change, then we can head out. Oh, and whatever you do, don’t talk to Sonny. I’m pissed at her right now.”

“Understandable and don’t worry I won’t.”

Kelley returns to her dark and empty apartment alone after supper and goes about finishing her packing before getting herself ready for bed. She looks at her phone and notices that the messages she sent Avery all have the read icon underneath them. She starts typing,

“I’m really sorry about this, I never meant to hurt you. Please read the messages and emails and you will see that it stopped being about the money very soon after I met you. I know I’m not supposed to say it, but I love you and I don’t want to lose you over something so trivial. We can get through this together. I’m here whenever you are ready to talk. Goodnight Doc.”

She notices that the message is read immediately and sees the bubble appear as though Avery is typing something to her, but nothing comes of it.

She plugs her phone in and eventually after reading for quite a while falls into a restless sleep.

Back at her apartment, Avery has seen and read all of Kelley’s messages, but as much as she wants to respond, she feels like she needs separation before articulating a rational one.

Her and Nathalie are currently sitting in her living room downing some beers and eating pizza. They chat for a while before Avery decides to curl up in her bed and try to get some sleep. Nathalie does the same curling up on the couch with a pillow and blanket. 

The next day, a very tired Kelley catches a ride to the airport for her flight to Houston. She sees her US teammates and engages with them aside from Emily, who she can’t even be bothered to look at in the moment.

Mal and Andi switch seats on the plane to allow as much separation as possible between the two players, as they don’t want anything to happen on the short flight to Houston.

Touching down they collect their bags and are met by a rep from the team who drives them to their hotel. Kelley is relieved to find out during check-in that she is rooming with Becky and not Emily, as has often been the case in the past. She collects her card and heads up to the room, dropping her stuff before passing out on one of the beds.

Back in Atlanta, it’s an early morning for Avery as she gets up and heads to the gym to get out some of her frustrations before showering and changing into her work attire and heading to the office. She stops in the lobby and collects some coffee and breakfast before making her way up and to her office for her first appointment on the day.

She realizes as it nears lunchtime and her tummy rumbles, that she wishes she would have collected the lunch that she knows Kelley in all likelihood prepared for her. She settles for grabbing lunch on the go and she has back to back clients scheduled and needs to prep for them.

Once her last appointment leaves, she goes about transcribing her session notes on her laptop and then shredding them when complete.

After all that is complete, she packs up and heads out for the day. Sitting in her car, she debates about which apartment to head towards. Knowing that Kelley had an earlier flight out she heads towards their shared place.

As she walks in the door, the cameras pick up on the motion and turn back on recording her actions as she heads to the fridge and collects a beer before then heading into the bedroom to get changed out of her work clothes.

She returns to the living room and sees the papers on the table. She collects them and sits down on the couch beginning to read them and paying special attention to the dates and times of the correspondence.

She picks up her phone and hits a contact once it’s answered, she quickly responds

“Do you have time to talk?” 


	15. Part 15

“Yes, what can I do for you Avery?”

“I’ve read the papers, but I want the context to the entire conversation between Kelley and the Network and I think you are the only one who can help me with that.”

“Where are you, right now Avery? I’m in my car and can come to you.”

“I’m at Kelley’s place.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks.”

Avery makes some tea as she awaits the arrival of her guest. Soon there is a knock on the door, she gets up and walks over, opening it and revealing Erin.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Yeah, sorry. Come in, would you like some tea? It’s from Kelley’s stash.”

Erin laughs, “Definitely.”

They make their cups and then take a seat on the couch.

“What would you like to know Avery?”

“The messages begin in the second week of the show, I want to know what happened before the show and during the show to change Kelley’s mind.”

“Shouldn’t you be talking to her about all of this?”

“I will be, I just know that if you’re anything like Sadie, you won’t hold back in highlighting your sisters’ downfalls. I’m a Libra and a shrink, it becomes problematic when I need to make sure I have all the facts and balance things out in my head before being able to act or respond to stuff.”

“Ok, I understand. Let me start from the beginning then.”

Erin proceeds to fill in the blanks for Avery, that initially it was about the money, but her sister began to see the real possibility of a being matched with someone she could spend the rest of her life with. Whatever reluctance she may have had dissipated when she spent time with Avery and she subsequently didn’t want it to appear as though it was about the money when it wasn’t.

“You’ve seen the emails, Kelley asked me to divert the money to our parents or a charity, she doesn’t want it if it means losing you. Avery, my sister can be incredibly dumb and oblivious at times, but the one thing I know is that she loves hard. She is devastated right now and I’m sure it’s affecting her training at the moment, not having talked to you. I know that you guys are supposed to remain straight-faced for the cameras, and not say the L-word, not lesbian I mean, the other L-word. Kelley feels that way about you and if you give her the chance, she would move heaven and earth for you. Kelley doesn’t like to hurt anyone, and she avoided talking to you about the money because she knew you would react strongly to it, she felt the best way to prove herself to you was to try and make it go away. Now, I’ve leaving and by my calculations, I would imagine that my sister is sitting in her hotel room right now awaiting a call or message from you.”

Avery stands up and hugs her sister in law, “Thank you for talking with me.”

“I’m only a call or message away if you need me. We’re family and regardless of what happens in 4 weeks, I hope we will still remain at the very least friends.”

“I hope so too.” Avery lets Erin out of the apartment, locking it up behind her and collecting her phone before heading into the bedroom and laying on the bed.

Kelley is laying on her bed in the hotel, making like she’s watching the show that is playing on the TV, but really she has no clue what’s happening aside from it being some sort of home improvement show.

Her phone buzzes beside her and she sees a message pop up

New Message

Doc: Are you able to talk? I’d like to speak with you.

Kelley smiles and responds with a, “Yes, I am able to talk and I’d love to speak with you.”

Her phone starts ringing and she answers it

“Hey, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Kel and I’m sorry for taking off on you like that.”

“I get it, I probably would have done the same thing. What are you thinking right now about stuff?”

“I’m disappointed that you didn’t feel like you could talk to me about the money and that I had to find out about it the way I did. I was also seriously shocked to find out that you would turn down a cool million because you thought I would leave you because of it. Kel, I’m still processing things, but I just had a long chat with your sister and she helped me see it from your perspective. I understand it all better now and I want to move forward with us and our relationship. I care about you too Kel and I miss you. I hope you are behaving yourself and not threatening to deck any other teammates while at camp.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Joseph emailed me an outtake of it, he figured I should see it. Don’t worry the scene is being edited out. The Network didn’t want it to seem as though they were condoning violence of any sort.”

“Good to know, I miss you too, I barely slept last night and have been pretty bitchy with everyone here.”

“Go and apologize to them and I’ll see you when you get home. Good luck against Mexico, I would say to score a goal for me, but you don’t score that often so it would be pointless.”

“Do I get a reward if I score?”

“Possibly, depends on the goal, I guess.”

“I’ll hold you to that, beautiful.”

“Bye, Kel.”

“Bye, Doc.”

New Message

Squirrel: Not sure what you said to Avery, but thank you.

Error: I only told her the truth, which is something that you should have done in the first place.

Squirrel: I know and in the future, I’m going to try and be more upfront with her about stuff.

Error: She’s a good woman Kel, don’t lose her.

Squirrel: I don’t plan on. Can you help me with something?

Error: What do you need?

Squirrel: I want to make sure she has a good birthday. Can you contact her friend Nathalie and set up a night out on me and have some flowers delivered to her office and the apartment?

Error: Your wish is my command send me the details and it will be done.

Squirrel: Thanks.

Error: No problem.

Kelley grabs her phone and card and throws on some slides making the walk down the hall and knocking on a door.

Alex answers the door, “You’re smiling, did she finally call?”

“Yes, we are ok, I’m sure there will be a long chat forthcoming when I get home, but I would much rather that than not talking at all.”

“That’s good Worms, but what are you going to do about Sonny?”

“Avery pretty much told me that I’m not allowed to deck her while the cameras are around, but I’m sure the odd hard tackle will get the message across just the same. She has absolutely no right to fuck with my relationship, regardless of how long we have been friends. I won’t be forgiving her anytime soon.”

“You know why she did though, right?”

“I’m well aware of her feeling towards me, but they aren’t reciprocated and never will be and she has been told this on multiple occasions. I’m not interested in even carrying on a friendship with her at this point.”

“Well whatever you do or don’t do, don’t let it screw up the chemistry of the team ok?”

“I promise it won’t Janice. Do you want to grab something to eat? I wasn’t hungry earlier but I am now.”

“Sure, let’s go and get some rabbit food for you, we could probably just go to a grocery store and buy you a head of lettuce to munch on.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“No, but one of these days you are going to start looking like one of the salads you are always eating.”

“You’re one to talk, Ms Vegan or Vegetarian? Which is it today?”

“Point taken, now let’s get moving, Serv is calling me in a bit.”

“Phone sex?”

“Maybe, depends on if I can keep Ash out of the room.”

“Just message Pinoe and let her know your plans, she’ll keep Harris away.”

“True, good idea.”

Kelley wakes up the next morning with a reminder on her phone that it’s Avery’s 30th birthday.

She opens Avery’s contact and sends her a message

Kel: Good morning Doc, Happy 30th, I wish I was there to celebrate with you. Expect a few surprises to show up for you today. I hope you have a wonderful day XOXO

Kelley looks over at her roommate Becky, “Broon, I need to tell you something. I can’t go into specifics because of my contract with the show, but I wanted to let you know that something happened between Sonny and me the other day. I’m assuming it won’t be shown on-air, but I wanted to make it known to you as one of the Co-Captains of the team that I no longer want to be roomed or paired with her.”

“Are you able to give me any detail that I can use to persuade Jill and the other coaches with?”

“She interfered in my relationship with Avery.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll see what I can do. Is this going to be a long term thing or are the two of you going to be able to get past it?”

“If someone tried to use information that was told to them in confidence towards breaking you and Zola up, do you think you would be able to get past it?” 

“Probably not for quite a while. I’ll put the word in.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s it been like having cameras follow you around everywhere?”

“I don’t really notice them anymore. The camera crew are extremely respectful and tend to know when to back off or stop filming.”

“They caught what happened between you and Sonny, though?”

“Yes, we were at a Braves game with Rose, Mal, Andi and Sonny went it all went down. I threatened to deck her if she came near me or Avery again.”

“You need to talk to the Coaches, KO, if that comes out you could be in serious trouble.”

“You’re right, I’ll talk to them after breakfast.”

“Speaking of breakfast, you want to head down now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Kelley joins Alex and Allie at a table and eats before walking over to the coaches table and asking to speak with them in private. They head out of the room together.

Alex and Allie watch on, “What do you think, that’s about?”

“I would imagine Worms is telling them about her and Sonny.”

“What did happen between the two of them? I noticed they have been doing everything they can to avoid each other.”

“I can’t give exact details, let’s just say that Sonny tried to interfere with Worm’s marriage.”

“Oh shit!”

“Yep, so it’s a good idea to keep them apart, right now.”

“Understood, but why would she do that?”

“You really are a blonde aren’t you? It’s pretty obvious that Sonny is in love with her.”

“Oh, I knew that.”

Alex looks at her, and shakes her head, “Sure you did.”

Kelley starts throwing things around the hotel room upon her return from speaking with the coaches, Becky comes in behind her, “Woah, what the heck is going on in here?”

“I told the coaches what happened and because I admitted to threatening a teammate, I’m now under investigation and not playing in the game.”

“And they are starting Sonny instead?”

“No, they are going to start T instead.”

“That’s good at least. How exactly are they planning on investigating?”

“I would imagine they are going to speak with Mal, Rose, Andi and Sonny and get their side of the story.”

“But you said the cameras caught it right? Why can’t they see that?”

“The request would have to be submitted to the Network, unless, wait Avery has a copy of it, it was sent to her. I’ll get her to forward it to me.”

“I wouldn’t do that, you might get in trouble for having a copy of it.”

“You’re right, I’ll tell them to contact the Network.”

“You need to be aware that depending on how they interpret things, you could be facing a suspension and or fine for your behaviour.”

“I know, but I’m not hiding from it. I did it and so did Sonny, she can’t deny it either. You can’t come after someone’s family and not expect there to be repercussions.”

Becky smiles at Kelley, “Family, huh? Does your wife know how you feel?”

“I’ve told her and according to Janice, I’m pretty transparent so others have figured it out as well.”

Kelley phone beeps, she looks at the screen and smiles

Doc: Thank you for the beautiful flowers, and balloons. Although the teddy bear may have been a bit much, he’s taken over my office chair at the moment.

Kel: The bear was Erin’s idea. I’m glad you like the flowers, I wasn’t sure what to get, so I figured roses were the safe bet.

Doc: I love roses. How is your day going so far?

Kel: I’m suspended pending an investigation, so I won’t be playing in our game against Mexico.

Doc: What happened??? Are you okay?

Kel: I’m okay. I came clean to the coaching staff about the altercation between Sonny and me, I admitted to threatening her, so I was suspended.

Doc: Not condoning violence, but it was hot watching you yell at her.

Kelley laughs

Kel: Oh really, got a thing for the bad girls huh?

Doc: And leather. My appointment is here now. Talk later XO

Kelley goes about the rest of her day, knowing full well that all eyes are on her as the word has gotten around about her being taken out of the starting lineup.

Alex comes over to her and hugs her, “For what it’s worth, I’m proud of you for telling the truth, even if it means missing out on playing.”

Avery after finishing up her third session of the day is feeling drained and wishing she would have had the foresight to take the day off. Looking at the big bear now propped up on the couch she smiles as she goes through the motions of finishing up her notes for the day before heading home and probably ordering in something for supper.

She heads out and gets security’s help carrying everything out to her car. The bear barely fits in the front seat of her car. She arrives back at Kelley’s apartment and makes two trips up and down to bring stuff in. She heads into the bedroom to change into some more comfortable and is surprised to see a couple of boxes on the bed as well as a card.

“It not acceptable for you to be home alone and presumably eating pizza on your birthday. Put these on and get ready, your date for the evening will arrive at 7. Enjoy XOXO K.”

Avery opens the boxes and finds a new dress and matching shoes and smiles at how much Kelley knows about her taste in clothing. She takes a quick shower and gets herself ready, as she puts the final touches of makeup on there is a knock on the door.

Opening it, she is pulled into her brother’s arms, Happy Birthday A.”

“What are you doing here Tucker? How long are you in town for?”

“Your wife tracked me down and suggested that I take you out for your birthday, you look beautiful, by the way. And to answer the back half of the question, I’m in town for a couple of days and Kelley said it was cool if I crashed here.”

Tucker collects his suitcase from the floor in the hallway and drops it inside the apartment. He looks around, “Nice place.”

He collects Kelley’s car keys off the rack, “We have reservations at some Italian place, Kelley said you would know where to go.”

“Let me just grab my purse, jacket and phone and we can be on our way. Is there anything else I should know about tonight?”

“I don’t think so. All I know is the reservation time and that Kelley will take care of the bill.”

“Tuck, you’re a millionaire you can afford to pay.”

“I can, but Kelley insisted that she wanted to and that we enjoy our time together. I like your wife A, did you know she surfs?”

“Yes, I did know that we have been a few times.”

“Cool, let’s go.”

Avery and Tucker spend the evening catching up and enjoying each other’s company. The food is amazing as always and the wine even better. They manage to make it back to the apartment and both get changed into something comfier before sitting on the bed and continuing their conversation.

Tucker steps out to answer a call and Avery takes the time to send Kelley a message.

Doc: Today and tonight were amazing, thank you so much. I can’t believe you got my big, little bro to fill in for you as my date.

Kel: I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself, you deserve it. I asked Sadie as well, but she couldn’t get off work on such short notice. Did you at least take a picture in the dress?

Doc: (Insert picture of Avery at the restaurant and then another picture of her and Tucker together).

Kel: WOW!!!! Sad that I missed out on seeing that. I’m sure the pair of you turned a few heads.

Doc: Yes, Tuck was offered a few numbers tonight. He always did look good in a suit and tie.

Kel: And you? Did anyone ask if you were available?

Doc: I flashed my rings to keep the guys at bay. I did take one number from an attractive woman in case you were ever interested in a threesome.

Kel: OMG! What are you trying to do to me woman?

Doc: Keeping things interesting, nothing wrong with that right?

Kel: Nope, I’ll see you in two days and we can misbehave together.

Doc: Look forward to it, night Kel.

Kel: Night Doc. 


	16. Part 16

The next day following training, Kelley and Emily are asked to stay behind. They both eye each other knowing what it’s about.

Coach Jill Ellis approaches them and directs them over to the bench, “Sit down, we need to talk.”

Kelley and Emily do as they are told making sure that there is ample space between them.

“Move closer, I’m not planning on yelling.” They move in closer still allowing for a buffer between them. Jill shakes her head at them.

“I’m sure you both know why I wanted to speak with you, so I’m not going to drag this out. We’ve spoken with everyone who was witness to your altercation and the Network was also kind enough to forward us a copy of the video of it. As far as we are concerned this was just a verbal disagreement between teammates, and we want to limit it to that. However, Kelley as you are already aware, we have a no-tolerance policy for threats and that’s why you aren’t playing in the game tomorrow. You have admitted being at fault and there will be no further ramifications for you as a result of this incident. Now, Emily, after speaking with everyone we have reason to believe this was a pre-meditated attack on Kelley and her relationship, while there are no guidelines towards handling this, we have decided along with the Federation that you also be suspended for the next game for conduct unbecoming. Both of you will be required to attend at least one joint counselling session at your own cost to address your issues with each other, should you not complete this, you will both be ineligible to return to the team for our next set of friendlies. You will be provided with a list of approved counsellors to choose from when you return to Georgia. This separation amongst teammates will not be allowed to continue, you are both very aware of the what can happen when a team isn’t a cohesive unit, so I strongly suggest you deal with your issues and get your heads back in the game. All of this being said, you will both be allowed to dress for the game tomorrow but will remain on the sidelines with no expectations of playing. Do you both understand?”

Kelley and Emily both nod.

“Good, now get ready to go back to the hotel for recovery.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Kelley and Emily both head inside to get changed.

Back at the hotel after completing recovery, Kelley is hanging out with Alex and Allie in the latter’s room.

“Do you think you are going to be able to forgive Sonny?”

“Maybe, eventually, we’ve been friends for a long time, but she hurt me with what she did.”

“We completely understand that Worms, it’s just, have you given it any thought as to her motivation for doing it?”

“I know perfectly well why she did it, she is jealous of Avery and the fact that I’m in love with her.”

“True, but look at it this way, you and Sonny have always been attached at the hip and now that Avery is in the picture, you’ve barely been spending any time with her. She is not only struggling with her feelings towards you, but also the fact that she has lost her best friend to someone else. Sonny was wrong in what she did and how she did it, but she’s hurting and acted out in response. The two of you need to talk about everything, your friendship is important and worth fighting for. Avery and you have already talked and moved forward from it, you need to do the same with Sonny.”

“Suddenly, I’m surrounded by shrinks and relationship specialists.” 

“Be serious Worms, the sooner this is dealt with the better.”

“I get it, I’m going to head back to my room and call Avery now.”

Kelley leaves the room and as she is walking to her room, meets Emily and Lindsay in the hallway. They all stop and look at each other. Lindsay not wanting to get caught in any crossfire bolts for her room, leaving the two alone.

“Let’s just get through the next two days, when we get back to Atlanta we’ll talk,” Kelley says to her before making her way into her room.

Emily knocks on Lindsay’s door and when her Thorn teammate answers, she finds her in tears. Lindsay wraps her arms around her and pulls her into the room out of the hallway.

“What happened?”

“Nothing, she just said that we would talk when we get home.”

“That’s a huge step, Sonny. When the time comes, you need to get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness for your stupidity.”

“Hey, I thought you were my friend.”

“I am and that’s why I’m telling you that you’re a dumbass. KO told you about the money in confidence and you tried to use it as leverage against her relationship. Friends don’t do that and you deserve the cold shoulder and probably a fist to the face in response. From the sounds of it she is trying to move forward, whether you are a part of that remains to be seen, you need to apologize to both her and Avery for your actions and beg forgiveness.”

“I understand. Can I nap with you Linds? I don’t want to go back to my room.”

“Yeah.”

Kelley lays down on her bed and hits the call icon for her wife.

“Hey Kel, how was training?”

“Okay, Jill is making Sonny and me go to counselling when we get home.”

Avery laughs.

“What’s funny about that?”

“I’m just picturing the two of you sitting on my couch, spilling each other’s secrets. In all seriousness, I think it’s a good idea and if you need a contact let me know.”

“They gave us a list. Did you know your name is on it?”

“I didn’t, but it’s good to know that I’m building a reputation. I’m heading to see the possible office space soon, do you want me to Facetime it, so you can see it as well?”

“For sure. I was thinking about something.”

“That’s what the smoke was.”

“Funny Doc. Anyways, I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Okay, go ahead with what you started saying Kel.”

“I know that you are going to be financially stretched by keeping your apartment and expanding your practice, and I’m wondering if you would be agreeable to me redirecting the money from the Network towards helping to cover your costs. The way I figure it, you should get at least half of it, for putting up with me.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, very. It will go a long way towards helping you with your practice. Please, let me do this for you. I’ve already told you I don’t want the money and your work is important. You need the space and to be able to hire a receptionist or assistant to help you, and plan out your schedule.”

“I want to say no, but I’m not going too. You are correct in your assessment of my finances, it’s what has prohibited my ability from expanding before now. The office space is significantly more than I was expecting it to be and I had thought to cancel the viewing, but if you are willing to help, that will make a huge difference. Thank you, Kelley.”

“You’re welcome Doc. I know the money has been a sore point for us and this way it becomes a good thing for both of us.”

“Agreed. I’ll call you back in 10 minutes okay? I’m heading to the elevator, so the phone may cut out.”

“Yep, I’ll be waiting.”

15 minutes later, Kelley’s phone starts to buzz with the Facetime request.

Avery comes on the screen and Kelley smiles, “Hey beautiful.”

“Hey, you ready to take a look around?”

“Lead the way.” Avery switches the camera around so Kelley can see what she is looking at. Kelley hears the agent talking about the features of the space, including a waiting area an additional office and an alternative exit. Kelley sees the view from the window is awestruck looking out over her home city.

The agent leaves Avery to look for herself and she comes back on the screen, “What do you think Kel?”

“I think it is exactly what you need and she said the chairs and desks are included right?”

“Yeah, but I like my desk, so I would have to switch it out.”

“I like your desk too. What is your time frame on it? Do they need a confirmation on taking the space?”

“I have to let her know immediately, there are others interested in the space. I will need to put a deposit down on it while they check my financials.”

“Can you cover the deposit?”

“Yes, but it’s going to hurt my account.”

“Avery, Erin has access to my accounts. If you need anything while I’m away contact her and she can approve it. If you need me to co-sign I will do that as well. I will do whatever I can to help you.”

“Kelley, we’ve only known each other for a little over a month now, why would you do this for me?”

“Because I believe in you Doc. I have never met someone who has worked harder to get where they’re at and I …, I’m proud to call you my wife. Now, go and catch that agent and get the paperwork started. I’ll talk to you later beautiful.”

“Bye, Kel.”

** _RING, RING _ **

“Hey Squirrel, how’s camp?”

“Long story short, I won’t be playing tomorrow. I’ll explain when I get home.”

“Everything ok? You’re not injured, are you?”

“No, it’s for personal reasons. Anyways, Avery may call you about needing some money for a new office space. If she does, I want you to approve it.”

“How much are we talking about?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Are you sure you want to be giving her money, you may be getting divorced in a couple of weeks.”

“Erin, I want to tell you something. You remember back in high school when you questioned my choice of friends.”

“Yep, most of your friends were assholes back then. They were bullies and got away with everything.”

“I never took part in the bullying, but I never stopped it either. I always felt horrible about it, but I didn’t want them to turn on me.”

“What’s the point of this conversation?”

“I think Avery was one of the kids they picked on and made life miserable for. I could have stopped it Er, but I didn’t. She thought about killing herself because of my inactions. I can’t turn back the clock and change the past, but I plan on doing everything in my power to help her and show her how much I care about her. Money is temporary, love is forever. I’m in love with her Erin and I see a future with her.”

“Umm, okay not exactly sure how to respond to that. When you get home, we are talking about this, but for now, I will abide by your wishes.”

“Thanks, Erin and thanks again for helping me with her birthday stuff.”

“It was fine, her friend Nat and I went out for lunch today, she’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, just stay away from her brother.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any interest in the pretty boy. That’s what Nat calls him.”


	17. Part 17

Once Kelley returns to Atlanta after having been away with the USWNT, things between her and Avery start to get interesting. It’s almost as if them being away from each other for a couple of days actually brought them closer together.

Avery returns home from a long day at work and finds Kelley has set up a candlelit supper for them. Avery puts down her bags, walks over to her wife, hugs her and kisses her.

“What’s all this?”

“We promised to set aside sometime each week for a date night, I figured that being as though I wasn’t here for your birthday and we missed out on plans last week that I would make it up to you.”

“Kel, you already spoiled me for my birthday.”

“Maybe, but you’re worth it. Now, would you like a glass of wine or a beer beautiful?”

“Is it wrong of me just to want a beer?”

“Nope, how about you go and get changed into something comfier and I’ll get supper ready for us.” Avery kisses her, before making her way to the bedroom to change out of her work attire.

The couple eats their meal and talks about things, enjoying each other’s company. After cleaning up everything they decide to head back to the bedroom and get ready to go to bed, but Kelley has other plans in mind.

She wraps her arms around Avery from behind and moving her hair out of the way kisses her neck and shoulder, “Get undressed beautiful, I’m giving you a massage.”

“You know you can just say you want to have sex, Kel.”

“Doc, I don’t say I want to have sex, I show you, now I’m telling you I want to give you a massage. I want to get reacquainted with your Phoenix.” Avery laughs, “Okay.”

As Avery gets undressed Kelley does as well before laying a towel down on the bed. Avery lays down and gets in position to allow Kelley to give her a massage, as the defenders' hands work on her tense muscles she can’t help but let out some moans, causing Kelley to laugh.

“Feel good?”

“So good, maybe you can be a masseuse if kicking a ball around doesn’t work out for you.”

“My hands belong to you only, I wouldn’t feel comfortable touching someone else.”

“Good to know. Did you schedule your appointment yet?”

“Yeah, I booked with that guy you recommended for Thursday afternoon.”

“You need to go into it with an open mind, Kel. Let Emily talk and listen to what she is saying. You are both hurting, don’t think I haven’t noticed how mopey you are at the moment. She is one of your best friends and made a mistake, we are good, it’s time for you and her to make things right.”

“I know, you’re right. Damn those professionals for matching me with someone smarter than me.” Avery laughs.

After getting comfortable in bed, they talk about the upcoming tasks assigned to them by the team of professionals and how they are going to be spending the next weekend in Kelley’s childhood home with her family.

Avery leans back against Kelley, “It’s weird to think that we’ve really only known each other for a little over a month, but I can’t imagine not having you in my life.”

Kelley kisses her on the shoulder, “I know exactly what you mean. Goodnight Doc.”

“Night, Kel”

Thursday morning comes around and Kelley and Avery return to the apartment after having just completed an intense workout. Kelley collapses on the couch, causing Avery to laugh.

“You’re getting the couch all sweaty.”

“I can’t move. You seriously do that every week? Are you superhuman, cause I always thought I was in pretty good shape, but not anymore.”

“Kickboxing engages different muscle groups than soccer, Kel, you know that.”

“Yep, and now I appreciate your abs even more. That trainer dude was pretty intense.”

Avery laughs, “I may have told him not to take it easy on you.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m grabbing a shower now, care to join?”

“No.”

“Okay, suit yourself.” Avery strips out of her clothes and drops them on the floor in front of Kelley.

“You don’t fight fair, Doc.”

“Nope, just so you know I only have an hour before I need to head out.”

Avery walks back towards the bathroom and Kelley hears the shower turn on, “Damn it.” Kelley drops her clothes in a pile beside Avery’s and joins the blonde Psychologist in the shower.

After having something to eat, Avery heads out for an appointment as Kelley prepares for her and Emily’s encounter.

She drives to the address while talking to Alex on speakerphone,

“Seriously, Worms this isn’t a big deal. Just talk and listen. I know you’re good at talking part, but you need to really do your best to listen and hear what Sonny is saying. You are both hurting, this is the first step towards being able to move forward.”

“She broke trust though Janice, that’s the part that hurts. I don’t know if I can trust her anymore.”

“Worms, how many times in the time we’ve known each other have you said or did stuff to piss me off? You’ve done numerous things that have crossed that line and I’ve forgiven you because you are my best friend and I love you. Now, it’s time to allow Sonny to make things right, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Message me after and let me know how it went.”

“I will, don’t get eaten by a shark.”

“I’ll do my best, talk later.”

“Later.”

Kelley parks and makes her way to the office number listed on the directory. Walking in she finds Emily already sitting there, typing on her phone. Emily looks up at her

“Hey, KO.”

“Hey, Sonny, you ready to get this over with?”

Emily nods.

They remain silent until they are called in and take a seat on the couch beside each other.

The Psychologist takes a seat across from them, “I know the basics of what happened between the two of you, now who would like to start?”

Emily puts her hand up, causing Kelley to snicker.

“It isn’t necessary, but it’s appreciated that you put your hand up before speaking Emily. Please go ahead.”

“KO, we’ve been friends and partners in crime for quite a while now. I’ve done a lot of thinking about us recently and I don’t think I was willing to admit to myself until I lost you that I was in fact in love with you. I know you’ve stated time and time again that there was nothing romantic ever going to happen between us, but I always held out hope that you would change your mind and see me, the way I see you. I understand what I did was wrong and I broke the trust between us and I really am sorry. I miss you KO, and I’m willing to do whatever I have too to regain your trust and friendship.” 

“Sonny, I miss you too, but you need to understand that if I let you back into my life it will only be as a friend and teammate. I’m in love with Avery, and regardless of why or how our relationship started, I don’t see that changing in the future.”

“Do you think that the three of us could sit down and maybe have a meal together, I’d like to get to know Avery better and apologize to her for what I did.”

“I think that I can arrange that. Sonny, I’m sorry if you felt that I was pushing you away in favour of spending more time with Avery. It was never my intention, but having a camera crew documenting and dictating a lot of what is going on complicated things. I promise to make time for you and our friendship in the future.”

Kelley and Emily hug and wipe away each other’s tears.

“We good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Okay, well, you still have 30 minutes left in your session, anything else you want to talk about?”

“How about those Braves?”

Kelley and Emily walk out of the office smiling and talking to each other again and decide to grab a coffee at their favourite spot. Things get back to the way they were between them previously but perhaps with a little hesitation and distance still in the mix.

After they go their separate ways, Kelley decides to meet up with Avery at her office. She waits until her wife gives her the all-clear and makes her way up to the office. Avery is waiting for her as she steps out of the elevator, moving to the side and allowing her in before closing and locking the door behind her.

Kelley looks at Avery’s desk and then her wife, “You don’t have any more appointments today, right?”

“No, but I do have to be available for my check-in with the Network team later, why? What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that if you don’t want me to send stuff flying off of your desk that you might want to collect it right now.”

Avery looks at Kelley for a moment, trying to decipher what she is talking about before finally clueing in. “Oh” Avery moves quickly over and removes her laptop and any papers sitting on the desk before she feels Kelley place her hands on her hips. “Turn around.” Avery turns to face Kelley in time for her to pull her in for a hard kiss. Not expecting it, Avery finds herself backing up against her desk as she and Kelley escalate their movements.

Kelley looks at her, “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“Kel, less talking more action.” Kelley lets out a laugh, before lifting Avery onto her desk, unbuttoning her blouse and removing it. “Doc, unless you want me to rip your skirt, I would suggest helping me remove it.” Avery lifts up and allows Kelley to unzip the item of clothing and then slide it down and off her.

Kelley takes a step back and looks at her wife, “Okay, I’m done. Let’s go home Doc.” Avery looks at her knowing she isn’t being serious, she climbs off the desk and walks over to her, joining their mouths as she busies her hands undoing Kelley’s jeans and letting them drop to the floor and then slides her hands underneath her shirt, teasing her abs as she lifts the shirt up. They separate long enough to allow the shirt to be lifted over her head before Kelley pushes Avery back to the desk and sitting on the edge of it.

Avery watches as Kelley slides her lace panties down and off, before dropping to her knees, spreading her legs wider and kissing her way up until she ghosts her core, causing Avery to moan out as she attaches her mouth to the sensitive area. Avery holds onto the desk with one hand while the other grasps on to Kelley’s hair. Temporarily forgetting where she is, Avery lets out a loud moan as she finds her release. Kelley cleans her up and then stands up pulling her into a sloppy, wet kiss.

“Think this desk can support our weight?”

Avery strips Kelley out of her sports bra and underwear before removing her own bra, “Let’s find out.”

The desk indeed does support their weight as they both succumb to the need to taste and touch each other repeatedly. Eventually, they make their way over to the couch and get comfortable with each other.

“I will never be able to look at my desk the same way again. I might have to get a new one now.”

“No, new desk, I like that one. You know I wanted to do that since the first day I saw you behind it. I pictured having my way with you on it and it definitely didn’t disappoint.”

“Oh, really? Well, then how about we try out the couch as well?”

They start kissing as Avery’s phone starts ringing, “Crap, what time is it?”

“Do I look like I have a watch on, Doc?”

Avery scrambles and looks at the caller id before answering it

“Hey, can I put you guys on hold for a minute?”

“Thanks.”

“Kel, that’s the pros. I need to speak to them.” Kelley gets up off the couch and starts to collect and put on her clothing, “I’ll see you at home beautiful.” Kelley kisses her once more before stepping out the door with her shoes and remaining clothes in her hand. Avery shakes her head at the scene.

She takes the call off of mute, “Sorry about that I had someone in the office with me and wasn’t able to talk freely. I’m alright to talk now.”

Avery puts her phone on speaker as she goes about gathering up and putting her clothes on and then putting her office back in order.

She answers their questions and asks a few of her own before taking note of her task for the upcoming week and then hanging up. Looking at what she has written she has an idea of what she wants to do.

She makes a call and is able to schedule an appointment late the next day.

Collecting her stuff she sends Kelley a message letting her know she is on her way home and offering to pick up food if her wife hasn’t already made something. Kelley responds with a quick “Chipotle?” and Avery laughs before sending her a thumbs up in response.

Laying in bed, Kelley does some reading as Avery responds to some emails before shutting down her laptop and setting it on the nightstand. She reaches over and takes Kelley’s book away from her and looks at it, “Can I read this, when you're done?” “Of course.” Kelley bends the corner of the page before setting the book on her nightstand and shutting the lamp off.

“So, about earlier.”

“What about it? Did you not enjoy yourself?”

“Oh, I totally did, just curious what prompted it.”

“Can’t it just be that I find my wife incredibly sexy?”

“Maybe, but what else? Oh, wait you had your appointment with Emily this aft right? How did that go?”

“It went really well, we are going to get together as a threesome for supper one night if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind going for supper along with Emily, but perhaps don’t refer to it in the future as a threesome.”

“Sorry, Doc.”

“No worries, but just so you know, I’m very much encouraging you to go back for another session if it results in what happened between us today.”

“That was definitely fun.”

“Yeah, it was. So, speaking of fun, we are going someplace tomorrow night. You are coming with me to the tattoo shop.”

“No, I’m not! I don’t do needles.”

“Kel, look at me. You are not getting tattooed, I am and I want you there to hold my hand if need be.”

“You’re getting another tattoo?”

“I am, my Phoenix was always meant to be two pieces, that is why it is on the side of my back and not the middle. The second part of it, is a dragon.”

“Seriously?” Avery nods.

“Okay, gotta admit, that’s kinda badass.” Avery laughs, “So, you’ll come with me, then?”

“As long as I can have a drink or two beforehand, not sure I can handle it completely sober.”

“One drink, with dinner.”

“It’s a good thing I ….”

“I …. You too, Kel.” 


	18. Part 18

Avery and Kelley stand outside of the tattoo shop, Kelley is extremely reluctant to want to go in and Avery is trying to convince her.

“I don’t want to.”

“Kel, I’m not supposed to tell you this, but getting you to come inside with me is part of my task for this week. I would really like to think we have reached a point in our relationship that you trust me. You have nothing to be afraid of, I’m the one who will be getting inked, all you will be doing is watching and holding my hand if necessary.”

“You know if there weren’t any cameras around I would probably baulk at this right now.”

“I do, but I’m asking you to forget they are there and do this for me, please.”

Kelley takes a couple of deep breaths, “Okay, let’s do this.” Avery smiles and takes her hand, “Thank you.”

They enter the shop and Avery continues to hold on tightly to Kelley’s hand as they are led back to a room. After a few minutes, discussion over the placement and size, the artist leaves the room and Avery releases Kelley’s hand. “Babe, I’m gonna need to take my shirt off and lay down on the table now.”

“But you don’t have anything on underneath it.”

“Kel, do you normally wear anything when you are getting a massage?”

“No, but, you’re my wife and I don’t want him to see you like that.”

Avery leads Kelley over to a chair and sits her down. She crouches down in front of her, and takes her face in hand, “Kel, you need to relax, take some deep breaths with me. Everything will be okay if you really don’t want to watch then you can leave, but I’d really like for you to stay.” Avery leans over and kisses her, before standing up and removing her top layer of clothing.

She turns and smiles at Kelley, revealing her nakedness before getting comfortable on the table.

“You okay, Kel?”

“Not really, no.”

The artist returns and places the outline on her back, verifying the positioning with her, before starting.

Kelley watches on as he leans over and injects Avery’s back with black, hearing her moan as he hits a sensitive spot is too much for Kelley, and the next thing she knows she is waking up on the floor, with Avery looking down at her.

“What happened?”

“You fainted.”

“Oh, that’s not good.” Avery laughs, “No, it’s not, can you sit up?”

Kelley sits up and Avery hands her a bottle of water, she takes a couple of sips from it and places it on the floor beside her. “Is it done?”

Avery shakes her head, “No, it’s barely started. I called Erin, she should be here anytime to pick you up and take you home.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Kel, I’m getting this done and then I will be home later.”

“Okay.”

A short time later, Erin shows up to pick her sister up and can’t stop laughing at her.

“Did the cameras catch you going down? Cause if so, I want to see it.”

“No, there were no cameras allowed in the room.” 

“Damn, I’m sure it was pretty funny.”

“Not for me.”

“You’re okay though right Squirrel?”

“Yeah, I think so. It was weird Er, I just felt overwhelmed.”

“Well, let’s see, you are terrified of needles and you were watching the woman you are in love with having them jabbed into her back, what did you expect to happen? Did you think you would jump up on the table and get matching ink or what?”

“Tone it done on the sarcasm. It was a task from the network, it was their way to exploit my weakness against me.”

“And?”

“My tasks have been about helping Avery overcome some of her issues, it seems only right that they would turn it on me as well in order to see if we can work together to get beyond them.”

“And what do you think about that and tonight?”

“I think you need to turn the car around and take me back, I want to be there for her and face things head-on.”

Erin smiles at her sister, as she turns the car back in the direction of the shop, “How do you think I’d look with some ink, Squirrel?”

“How about you approach that topic with Mom and Dad and find out what they think.”

Kelley walks back into the shop and heads back to the room where Avery should be, she pulls back the curtain to make sure and then walks inside, taking a moment to look at the design starting to come to life on her back.

The artist stops when she appears and Avery looks over at her, “I thought you left.”

“I did, but I’m back and staying until you are done.” Avery smiles at her, “Can you make sure you stay in the chair this time on not on the floor?” Kelley laughs and takes a seat. “I’ll do my best.”

Hours later, they return to their apartment and get ready for bed. Kelley runs her hand over Avery’s back and admires the colourful new addition to it.

“Is it weird to say a dragon is beautiful?”

“It’s all good, but I would prefer if you called it sexy.”

“Nah babe, you got that wrong, the tattoo isn’t sexy the woman it adorns is.”

Avery turns around and kisses her, “I’m proud of you, Kel. I know it took a lot for you to come back and stay with me.”

“It did, but it was worth it. I understand why it needed to be done. We are in the home stretch of this experiment and it was a way for me to access where my head and heart are.”

“And are you going to tell me where exactly that is?”

“Doc, I think you know, but you’ll have to wait another two weeks to find out.” 

They curl up in bed together

“Are you looking forward to spending some time with your family?”

“Yeah, it’s weird we live so close, but don’t actually spend that much time together. It’s more on the phone taking than in person.”

“I wish my family was closer, I’d love to be able to spend more time with Sadie and the kids.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool kids.” Kelley kisses Avery before pulling her close and falling asleep.

Over the next few days, Avery prepares to relocate her practice and with Kelley, Nathalie and Erin’s help the space is soon freshly painted and has artwork hanging. They have to bring in some muscle in order to move out the old desk in the space and bring Avery’s up and in her new office as well as her bookshelves, couch and accessories. 

Once it’s all in place, they all sit down and look around. “Doc, I think we need to go shopping, it’s still looking pretty empty in here, needs some flowers or something to liven it up.” “I’ll write a list, we can go shopping tomorrow after my session.”

“You should get a mini-fridge, and a coffee maker so you can have food and drinks here rather than always going out for them.”

“But, I enjoy getting out of the office to grab a coffee or something to eat.”

“Not saying you have to stop that, just saying it might be nice if you didn’t have too, not to mention it’s more cost-effective.”

“Wow, Squirrel, look at you being all money conscious.”

“Hey, I’m pretty good with my money!”

“I’m sure Amazon Prime, would beg to differ.” They all laugh at the comment.

Avery gets settled into her new surroundings as Kelley gets back to hanging and training with Emily. Things are still a bit tense at time between the two players, but they are both doing their best to work through it. Emily finally had the opportunity to apologize to Avery and Kelley after she joined them for supper one evening after a long training session.

Kelley sits in front of the TV watches the sports channel as she awaits Avery arriving home after she had a late appointment. The door opens and Kelley smiles at her tired-looking wife, “Long day?”

“Yeah, I need to find a secretary soon.”

Kelley walks over to her and hugs her, “Go get changed, Mom is expecting us for supper.”

“Okay, I’ll be ready to go in a few.”

Kelley pulls into the familiar driveway of her childhood home and parks the car.

“You okay? You’re pretty quiet on the drive.” She reaches over for Avery’s hand. “Yeah, I’m just tired, the last few days have been hard on me, with the postseason in reach, the guys are really trying to make sure their heads are in the game. It’s good for my bottom line though, especially with the higher overhead costs.”

“Then, I guess it’s my job to try and help you relax over the next few days.”

“Sounds good. You Mom is at the door watching us.”

“Yeah, guess it’s time to get inside.” They collect their bags and Kelley drops them to the side as they hug her parents, brother and sister.

Kelley watches on as Avery chats and laughs with Erin and Jerry, she’s concerned about what stories they are sharing about her but it’s nice to see her wife happy, so she lets it happen.

Karen comes over to Kelley, “Can we talk in the kitchen?” “What’s up, Mom?’

“Kitchen.” “Fine. Kelley gets up and follows her Mom away from the rest of the family.

“S’up?” Kelley looks at her. “I was speaking with Abby earlier today and she is concerned about Avery. Avery hasn’t been in contact with her like she usually is.”

“Mom, Avery has been working her ass off to get her new practice up and running, we’ve barely spoken some days, I’m sure once it calms down things will be back to normal.”

“That’s kind of what I thought and told her. Are you planning on talking to her this weekend about you know?”

“I really should, but I don’t want too, I can’t lose, Mom, I love her.”

“I know you do, but it’s going to come out eventually whether you want it too or not. You need to be the one who brings it up to her.”

“Mom, she has worked so hard to overcome her demons and I don’t want to be the one who sends her back there.”

“You said it yourself Kel, she has worked hard to overcome it, it has played a huge part in who she is and how she came to be the person she is now. I think you need to give her more credit than you are, she is a strong, intelligent woman and there is a high probability that she will be able to take the news all in stride and not overreact if it comes from you.”

“Your right as always Mom, I need to think about her needs versus my own. She needs to know in order to move forward and I need to allow that to happen regardless of the effect it may have on our relationship.”

“It’s going to be hard, Mom.” Karen hugs her. “I know but probably not as hard as the floor at the tattoo shop.”

“I’m gonna kill, Erin, that was supposed to stay between us.”

Karen laughs, “Just be glad there is no recording of it, otherwise I’m sure your sister would have gone out of her way to post it online for everyone to see.”

“She would of for sure, so Mom, did she talk to you about wanting to get some ink?”

“No, why?”

“She mentioned she would, you should ask her about it.”

“Oh, your father and I definitely will. Now, let’s go rescue Avery.” 


	19. Part 19

Kelley lays in bed, she can’t get comfortable, she can’t sleep, her head is filled with thoughts about how Avery is going to receive the news. She climbs out of the bed and makes her way down to the kitchen, making herself a tea and sitting down to drink the hot liquid in hopes that it will help relax her.

“Kel?”

“In the kitchen.” Avery stumbles in causing Kelley to laugh at her. “I woke up and you were gone, what’s going on?”

“Just couldn’t fall asleep, go back to bed, I’ll be up soon.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, and put a light on so I don’t end up having to pick you up from the bottom of the stairs.”

“I had to pick you up off the floor, seems only fair that you would pick me up from the bottom of the stairs.”

Kelley shakes her head, “I’m not living that one down anytime, soon am I?”

“Nope. I’m still trying to figure out how someone who plays like a bulldozer on the field, could get taken down by a little needle.”

“We all have our own kryptonite, babe, mine is needles.” Kelley stands up and puts her cup in the sink before taking Avery’s hand, “Let’s go to bed, I’m tired now.”

The next morning, they get up and change into some running gear before heading out for a long run. They grab a quick shower together and head downstairs for some breakfast.

They sit down and drink their coffee along with Karen, “So, what are your plans for today?”

“I thought we could all just hang out and maybe later Doc and me could go for a drive around and I could show her some remnants of my younger years.”

“Do you want us to bring out the photo albums?”

“NO!!” Kelley shakes her head.

“Yes, I want to see little Kelley.”

“Okay, Avery, I’ll get them out for you.”

After lunch, they decide to go for a drive and do some sightseeing.

“Any place you want to go and see Doc?”

“Not really, I don’t have a ton of good memories attached to this area.”

“I wish there was something I could do to change that for you.”

“Kel, whether you know it or not, you have changed things for me and I’m forever thankful to you for it.”

Kelley turns to the backseat and looks at the camera guy, “Can you take a walk, please? I want to talk to Avery alone for a minute.”

He gives them five minutes.

“I didn’t want the camera to record this as the Network won’t approve of me breaking the rules. Avery, in a little over a weeks time we are going to be revealing our decision if we are going to give us a go or get a divorce. I’ve fallen in love with you Doc and I’m not planning on asking you for a divorce.”

“Kel, I’ve already made my decision as well. I’m going to …” Avery stops as the camera guy gets back in the car.

“Ready to head back? I promised my Mom I would help her make supper.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They enjoy a family supper together and after helping to clean up make their way into the living area to hang out.

Karen stands up, “Kelley, can you help me for a minute?”

Kelley follows Karen out and is handed a box of old photo albums, “Are you planning on telling her?”

“Yeah, do you think that you and Dad can make yourselves scarce, so we can speak in private or I guess as private as it can be with cameras recording our every movement.”

“I’m sure I can find something that needs fixing in the house.”

“Thank you.”

“Good luck.”

Kelley takes the box and sets it on the table in front of Avery. “Dad, Mom needs your help with something in the kitchen.”

Dan gets up and heads out of the room, leaving them alone.

“You feeling okay, Kel, you’re looking a little green.”

“Doc, I need to tell you something and I’m really not sure how you are going to react to it.”

“You’re scaring me, Kelley, what’s going on?”

Kelley takes out some old Fayetteville HS yearbooks and sets them on the table along with a photo album. Avery seeing them starts to feel nauseous as well.

Kelley turns towards her and takes her hand, “This is the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I need you to listen and try not to react, ok?”

Avery nods as she feels the first of many tears to come falling down her cheeks.

Kelley takes a yearbook and flips to a well-worn page showing off the popular kids in the school that year. It’s signed by all her “friends” from back in the day. She passes it over for Avery to take a look at, she can tell right away that her wife knows exactly who they are. She begins crying harder and struggling to catch her breath as she drops the book. Kelley tries to take her hand and Avery pushes it away.

“Avery, there are no words to express how sorry I am for what my friends did to you back then. I didn’t do it, but I saw it happening and I didn’t stop them. I was a kid, and didn’t want them to turn on me.”

“SO, YOU LET THEM KEEP DOING IT TO ME, DAY AFTER DAY, YEAR AFTER YEAR UNTIL I WAS SO BROKEN, I DIDN’T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE. YOU LET THEM DO IT, YOU DIDN’T STOP THEM, YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN THEY ARE.”

“Doc, please.”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!!” 

Avery stands up and pushes past Kelley as she stands up, “DON’T FOLLOW ME, DON’T CALL ME, DON’T DO ANYTHING; I DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE. WE’RE DONE!”

Kelley hears her yell at the cameraman to get out of her way before the front door slams and she hears a car speeding away.

Kelley drops to her knees inconsolable as the cameraman calls the Network to give them a heads up.

Kelley feels arms wrap around her and she sinks into her Mom’s arms, “She’s gone, Mom.” Karen helps Kelley to sit on the couch before asking the cameraman not so nicely to leave the house.

Avery after grabbing Kelley’s keys from the table and running out the front door, drove off from the house in Kelley’s car fighting back tears. Not knowing what to do, or where to go, she struggled to reach into her back pocket and pull out her phone in order to call her sister, Sadie. The call went to her sister’s voicemail, and as she left a message asking her sister to call her back immediately, she didn’t see a red light, driving through it she was hit by a gentleman driving a pickup truck.

After having used the jaws of life to cut her out of the car, Avery is placed unconscious into an awaiting ambulance as emergency officials search for some identification. Finding her purse the EMTs deliver her to the closest hospital where she is immediately brought it for scans and X-rays. Results in hand she is rushed into surgery for internal bleeding, and to have her two broken legs and arm pinned and set.

In the meantime, Kelley has been calling everyone she can think of and asking if they have seen or heard from Avery. She tries calling Sadie and is met by her voicemail, she leaves a message asking her to call her back.

“Mom, I need to borrow your car, I’m going to back home to check out the apartments.”

Karen gives Kelley her keys and she starts off towards home, being detoured by police for an accident that has shut down a major intersection. She arrives back at her apartment and heads up, not finding any trace of Avery or her car. She calls Nathalie and asks her to meet her at Avery’s place as she doesn’t have a key. As they ride up the elevator, Kelley explains that they had a fight, but nothing more and that she needs to know that her wife is okay. They check Avery’s apartment and don’t find her.

After leaving, Kelley drives to a nearby store parking lot before stopping and breaking down again. 

In California, Sadie is just finishing off a 12-hour shift at the hospital and checks her phone, she notices the numerous calls from both Avery and Kelley and checks the messages. As Avery’s message plays back, there is a loud crashing sound followed by a horn staying on. Sadie immediately tries to call Avery back and gets no response.

She calls Kelley back, “Where’s Avery? Is she okay? I never meant to hurt her, I love her.”

“Kelley, I got a message from her, I think she was in an accident; I can’t get through to her.”

Kelley breaks down again, “I never meant to hurt her.”

“Kelley, I don’t know what happened between the two of you and right now I don’t care. I need to know where my sister is and if she is okay.”

“What should I do?”

“Stay by your phone, I’m going to start calling hospitals around you and see if I can find her.”

“Okay.”

Sadie runs back to one of the nurse's stations and searches hospitals in the greater Atlanta area. She starts calling them and asking if her sister has been admitted and get nowhere.

Her phone starts ringing with an unknown Atlanta number, “Avery, is that you?”

“Is this Sadie Peeters?”

“Yes, who is this?”

“I’m calling from Emory University Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. We have you listed as the emergency contact for an Avery Mitchell.”

“Yes, she’s my sister, what happened?”

“I’m sorry to say that she was involved in a motor vehicle accident earlier today and is currently undergoing emergency surgery.”

“Can you tell me the extent of her injuries, I’m a nurse at Mercy General in Sacramento.”

“She is being treated for a concussion, internal bleeding, and multiple fractures to both her legs and arm.”

“Okay, would it possible to keep me apprised of any changes in her condition, I need to contact her wife and make travel arrangements.”

“We have no spouse listed on her file.”

“They’ve only been married for a little over a month, so I’m not surprised that Avery didn’t update her contacts. I’ll look after informing her.”

“Okay, I’ll make a note to keep you updated.”

“Thank you.”

Sadie calls Kelley’s number back and fighting to talk over her sobs, explains where Avery is and what happened.

“I’m heading there now.”

“I need to get coverage for my shifts for the next few days and I’ll be on the first flight out.”

“Okay, let me know when you’re landing, I’ll have someone pick you up.”

“See you soon, Kelley.”

Kelley calls her Mom and lets her know what’s going on and then her sister Erin

Walking in she approaches the desk for information on Avery, she indicates that she is her wife, she is only given information that Avery is still in surgery and to have a seat.

She is joined by Erin and her Mom and a few hours later by Nathalie as well. They all sit and await news on her. Kelley falls asleep curled up in the waiting room and decides to ask if there is any update at the desk.

“I’m sorry your name isn’t on the approved list for updates in her condition.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY NAME ISN’T ON THE LIST? SHE’S MY WIFE FOR GOD’S SAKE!”

“Ma’am you need to calm down or you are going to be asked to leave.”

“Kelley, what’s going on?”

“They won’t tell me how she’s doing, because my name apparently isn’t on some stupid list.”

“Let me check if my name is.” Nathalie squeezes Kelley’s arm before heading to the desk to ask.

She talks with the nurse before returning to them, “I’m on the list along with Sadie and her Mom. You must have really pissed her off because there is a note that you are not to be allowed any information about her condition. They are going to show me to her room in a few minutes, I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you.”

“I fucked up big time, Mom.”

“The teenage Kelley O’Hara screwed up and the adult Kelley O’Hara has been doing her best to make up for it. You need to have faith that things are going to work out the way they were meant to.”

“And what if that means that I lose her?”

“Call me an optimist but I don’t think you will. You two love each other, I believe you will find your way back to each other when the time is right.”


	20. Part 20

Sadie hands Kelley a coffee, “Thanks.”

“Kelley, it’s been a week and you’ve barely left the hospital. You need to go home, get some sleep, shower, eat. I’ll call you if anything changes.”

“I can’t leave. Maybe she’ll change her mind about seeing me. I need to see her, I need to know she’s okay.”

“Kelley, she doesn’t want to see you, right now. She is pretty adamant about, she would probably yell at me if she found out I’ve been speaking with you.”

“I love her so much I can’t even function right now without talking to her.”

“Kelley, I need you to do something, I need you to speak with the Network about everything and sort out a plan for the show so that Avery isn’t fined with breaching the contract. They keep sending people by and it’s upsetting to Avery, do you think you can handle that for us?”

Kelley stands up and hugs Sadie, “I’ll do my best, please tell her that I’m only a call or message away if she needs anything.” “I will, and Kelley, she doesn’t hate you, she just needs time and space to process everything. You should know that arrangements are being made for her to come back to California with me to complete her recovery.”

“I expected as much. Thanks for keeping me in the loop about everything and don’t worry, I’ll handle the Network.”

Kelley leaves the hospital and heads back to her dark and lonely apartment. She sees a stack of unopened mail on the table and decides to take a look through the letters. Most are just requests for personal appearances and or donations which ended up at her address rather than her agent. She puts them to the side and separates the ones with Avery’s name on them, with the intention of dropping them back to the hospital later.

Heading into the bedroom, she decides to put on some running clothes and head out to clear her head for a bit, before tackling everything else. Returning home she grabs a long hot shower, gets dressed and then makes herself something to eat. Looking at her phone she takes a couple of deeps breaths, before selecting a contact in her phone and pressing the dial button.

“Hello?”

“Joseph, it’s Kelley O’Hara.”

“Hey Kelley, how’s Avery doing?”

“I don’t really know, she is refusing to see me. Listen, who should I speak with from the Network about our situation?”

“Kelley, don’t worry they aren’t going to take either of you to court. It’s their way to apply pressure to get things done, because of the money factor.”

“They need to lay off Avery or else I’ll be going public with their bullying tactics.”

“I wouldn’t do that, they have a ton of lawyers who will bury and bankrupt you and I don’t want to see that happen to you guys. Kelley, they are in the process of taping the final episodes for the other participants, would you be agreeable to coming in and taping something for the finale?”

“What are we talking about?”

“I’m sure I can convince them to allow you to talk about the process and emotions of the experience without going too far in-depth as to what happened between you and Avery. I’m sure they would be okay with just running a storyline that she was involved in a serious car accident and unable to finish the filming.”

“Would they be expecting me to reveal my decision about us staying together or not?”

“I’m sure that would be a part of it. I promise I will do everything I can to keep your past out of it.”

“No. That’s exactly the opposite of what I want. I need to be held accountable for my actions. I’ve probably lost the love of my life because I didn’t stand up to the bullies back then; me remaining quiet about it, is continuing to let them win. Bullying isn’t acceptable in any way, shape or form and I intend to speak out against it.”

“I’m on board, let me see what I can arrange and I’ll get back to you soon, okay?”

“Yes. Thanks, Joseph.”

“Don’t thank me yet, I haven’t done anything.”

“I know you are the one who shared the video of what happened at the ball game. You risked your job to help me and I won’t forget that.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you are talking about. I’ll be in touch soon, Kelley.”

“Okay, bye.”

Kelley grabs some paper and a pen and begins writing a letter to Avery. She knows that her wife doesn’t want to see or speak with her but she is hoping that she will read and listen to her in the form of a letter from the heart.

She wipes away the tears as she signs her name and an XO at the end. She watches a bit of TV to help take her mind off things for a short time before returning to the hospital. She can’t help but wish that her wife was in her arms when Braves highlights run across the screen.

Returning to the hospital, she encounters Nathalie on the way out. They hug and exchange pleasantries before Kelley makes her way back into the lonely waiting area down the hall from where Avery’s room is and sends Sadie a message asking her to come and meet her.

Sadie enters the room a few minutes later, “Make it quick, I told Avery I was just getting some water.”

Kelley hands over the letters, including the one she wrote to Avery, “I just wanted to make sure she got her mail from the apartment and to let you know I’m not going to be coming back to the hospital anymore. Also, I’m working out something with the Network, so they shouldn’t bother you guys anymore. Please let me know if there is anything more I can do to help.”

Kelley leaves the room and hospital without looking back, managing to make it to her car before the emotions take over.

Sadie returns to Avery’s room with the letters in her hand and some water to keep up the pretence of her exit. She sets the water and letters down on the table.

“What’s that?”

“Kelley dropped off your mail. A, you know I love you right?”

“Of course. Why? What did you do?”

“It’s what I’m about to do. You need to shut up and listen to me. Kelley is absolutely devastated, she has barely left the hospital since you were admitted, she loves you and I know you love her too; you need to forgive her or risk losing her.”

“Look at me, I’m an invalid. I can’t even go to the washroom by myself right now. You’re right, I love her, but I can barely process the fact that I need someone to wipe me, let alone figure out how to sort out all of the emotions of the past, present and future. I don’t want to lose her, but for once in my life, I’m prioritizing me over everyone else. Either accept that or you can leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere, you’re my sister and I love you.”

Kelley stays true to her word and doesn’t return to the hospital instead she goes about getting back into her training routine in advance of the upcoming NWSL season. Her and Emily spend all kinds of time hanging out together and reestablish their friendship.

Sadie messages Kelley letting her know that Avery’s transfer to a facility in California has gone through and she will be leaving the next day. Kelley reads the message but chooses not to respond to it.

Kelley heads into her last meeting with the professionals to discuss everything and learn how the Network is going to handle their situation.

Arriving at the building, she makes her way over the elevator and awaits its arrival. As a group of people exit it, she enters and makes her way up to the 13th floor. She finds her way to the room and waits until the light turns off before knocking on it.

Joseph opens the door and reaches out to hug her, which she accepts. “Do you need me to get anything for you?”

“If you could get my wife to talk to me that would be awesome but if not water would be great.”

“Hang in there, we’ve got some news for you. Be right back, go ahead in.”

Kelley enters the now-familiar room and greets the professionals before they all take a seat.

“How are you doing, Kelley?”

“Depends on the day. I miss her so much and all I can think of some days is how to try and make things better between us, but then I have to remind myself that she needs time and space in order to process and recover.”

“Avery has been in contact with us. She asked me to tell you that she read what you wrote and that she appreciates your being respectful of her wishes not to try and contact her at this time. Kelley, normally at this point of the experiment the couples have already filmed their final episode and revealed their choices. Obviously for a variety of reasons we can’t do that right now with you and Avery. The Network is planning on going ahead with airing the episodes that have already been completed and are hoping that over the next two months of airing time, a solution can be reached and a final episode and decision filmed and included with you and Avery. Avery is agreeable to this, and we hope that you are as well.”

“Yes, I’m agreeable to it. My only concern is that I’m heading back to Utah soon to prep for the season, how exactly is that going to work? Am I going to have to fly back here to film it or what?”

“We are wrapping up in Atlanta soon, most likely you will be filming in New York at the Lifetime headquarters; but we may opt to film it in Los Angeles, for convenience sake.”

“That would be perfect. I’m sure the last thing Doc wants right now is to have to fly back here. Do you happen to know what she is doing about her practice?”

“She never mentioned anything about her work Kelley and it’s not our place to ask.”

“Yeah. So, now that that is out of the way, what exactly am I filming today?”

“We need you to talk about Avery, the relationship you developed, your overall experience and thoughts about taking part in the show. We don’t want you to talk about the accident, just yet. Just provide enough information that we can insert where need be.”

“Okay.”

“You ready to brings the cameras back in?”

Kelley nods, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Kelley, let’s go back to the beginning … Why did you want to appear on, “I Said Yes To Marrying A Complete Stranger?”

“Initially, I didn’t want too. I’d always been highly sceptical of reality shows and the so-called relationships and marriages that take place on them.”

“What changed your mind?”

“I’d be lying if I said the money I was offered didn’t play a huge part in my decision, but, I guess that also in the back of my mind I was hoping that I would be matched with someone who I could fall in love with and spend the rest of my life with.”

“And what are your thoughts about who you were matched with?”

Kelley smiles at the question, “I think that Avery is an amazing person, she is gorgeous inside and out, intelligent, hard-working, and I’m a better person for having known her.”

“Anything else you would like to say to or about Avery?”

“Yeah, I want her to know that everything that happened between us was real, it wasn’t a show for the Network or the world.”

“Ok, so that leads us to the big question, “Do you want to stay married to Avery or would you like a divorce, so you can move on?”

“I’m in love with my wife, and if she can find it in her heart to forgive me and give me another chance; I’m willing to spend each and every day for the rest of my life showing her exactly how I feel. So, to answer the question, I want to stay married.”

"How about we stop there for today." 

Kelley stands up and shakes their hands, "We'll be in touch soon."


	21. Part 21

They call for a break but Kelley’s doesn’t know that the cameras are still recording as she engages in conversation with the professionals.

“How are you really doing, Kelley?”

“I’m struggling, the apartment doesn’t feel the same without her in it and my training is suffering. I’m going to head back to Utah soon and hope that the change in scenery helps. I just wish I knew what she was thinking, so I could help her.”

“Kelley, we’ve seen a lot of couples over the years and most haven’t ended up staying together because the partners weren’t willing to trust the process. Every little test, task or request was asked for specific reasons and both of you took on the challenges together and succeeded in forming a strong foundation for your relationship. Give Avery the space she needs to think and continue to do your thing, have faith that everything will work out.”

“I’m trying it’s just everything keeps replaying in my head, what I did or didn’t do, or how I could have done it differently. I keep thinking that if I told her when I found out about our shared past how it would have changed things.”

“Stop overthinking everything. You can’t change what happened, you need to focus on what is going on right now and the role it may or may not play in your future together.”

“I was honest with her, that should count for something, right? It’s not like I kept it a secret from her. I mean, I wasn’t even the one who was doing it, the only thing I’m guilty of is self-preservation. I never told her, to hurt her, I wanted us to be able to be open and honest about everything with each other. That’s what a marriage is, right?” 

“Kelley, the brain is extremely complex and Avery knows this, it’s her job to know it. I’m certain that once she has time to dissect and analyze everything that she will come up with that exact conclusion. Now, I know the show is over, but I think that it is important that you continue to speak with someone about everything, it’s not only Avery who is hurting and you need a safe space to voice that. Please call or message me if you need to talk okay?”

“I will, thank you, Dr. Matt.”

Kelley wipes away at the tears rolling down her face as he hands her some Kleenex.

“Joseph will be in touch soon, keep your head up, Kelley. I expect to hear that you are back to bitch level back on the field.”

Kelley laughs, “Bitch level. That meme is never going to die is it?”

“Nope, it’s pretty accurate from the games I’ve watched.”

“Thank you for everything, I guess it’s time I am on my way.” Kelley stands up and hugs them before leaving.

In California

“A, you should be resting.”

“That’s all I seem to be doing right now or watching television. I’m so bored! I need to get back to doing some work.”

“You said everything was okay with your practice, right? So, take the time for you.”

“I need to do something, or I start thinking about Kelley.”

Sadie sits down on the bed beside her sister, “And what’s wrong with that? A, she is the best thing that has ever happened to you. I know you are hurting, but perhaps you need to put those shrink skills of yours to task and identify, why you are truly hurt and who or what the cause of it is. I may not have the letters behind my name that you do, but it doesn’t take those letters to understand that you are in love with your wife and miss her. Think about it, Sis. I’ll be back later to help you bathe, cause you’re smelling a bit ripe.”

“Really? I thought you got a new perfume.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Can you ask Mom if she can make me something to eat on the way out?”

“Think about what I said, ok? I’ll see you later.”

“I will. Give the kids hugs for me.”

“They miss you.”

“Tell them I’ll Facetime them later.”

Avery lays in bed, counting down the days until she will hopefully be allowed to make the switch to walking casts. She hates having to rely on everyone for everything. At least, she has one good hand and can still type with her other.

She’s been fortunate that the teams and players she is involved with have been more than understanding about her current situation and have opted to continue working with her and or allowing her to confer with other specialists taking over in the meantime.

Abby brings Avery in a plate with a sandwich and some veggies to munch on.

“Thanks. Mom, do you think I’m wrong for keeping Kelley on the outside?”

Abby responds quickly, “Yes.”

“How can I fix things?”

“You need to talk about everything with a professional, who isn’t you. You are fantastic at helping others with their issues, but not yourself. I think you need set up an appointment with the Dr that Sadie recommended.”

Avery takes a deep breath and lets it out, “I need to contact the Network first to verify I’m not breaching any conditions of my contract by speaking with someone outside of the scope.”

“Get on it.”

A few days later after gaining Network approval, Abby drives Avery to her first appointment.

“Do you need me to stay?”

“Mom, I can manoeuvre the chair, I’ll call you when I'm done.”

“Okay, love you.” Abby kisses Avery on the top of the head before leaving her to sit in the office and wait by herself.

Soon an attractive woman approaches Avery and she introduces herself as Dr Hamel. After shaking hands, Avery follows her into her office.

The Dr takes a seat in the chair across from Avery, and she can’t help but feel a sense of familiarity with the situation. It’s been a while since she has been on the opposite end of it though and she hopes that she will be able to articulate what she has been thinking.

After going through the usual confidentiality stuff, they begin.

Avery does her best to start at the beginning but gets very emotional as she reflects back on her high school days. Wiping away at the tears, she talks about Kelley, the accident and their present situation.

“Avery, I understand that you have been through a lot. I’m wondering if you would allow yourself to be hypnotized so we can confront your past together. It sounds to me as if you are having trouble reconciling the fact that Kelley told you she had no part in the bullying versus the picture of past events in your head. You need to be able to separate the two, otherwise, I don’t see your relationship going forward.”

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes. I’m in love with my wife and I miss her immensely, but I can’t in good conscious go back and say I want to stay married until I have dealt with my issues. If I do, it’s only going to hurt Kelley and me even more.”

“Okay, then we are going to work together towards getting you back to your wife.”

“Thank you.”

Avery waits in the lobby for Abby to pull up, once she sees the car she makes her way out to the curb. Soon she is in the car on the way back to Abby’s apartment.

“How was your first session?”

“It was good, you were right I needed to talk out my thoughts with someone. She is going to hypnotize me during the next one to see if it will help me resolve everything running around in my head.”

“I spoke with Karen earlier, she was asking how you were doing.”

“What did you tell her?”

“Just that you were focused on your recovery.”

“Did she say anything about Kelley?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes.”

“She told me that she has never seen anyone so lost or heartbroken in her life. Apparently Kelley hasn’t been keeping up her training, she’s barely eating and has cancelled some appearances. She is going to head to her place in Utah soon and hopes that she can get herself going again.”

“I want to speak with her Mom, but I don’t know what to say.”

“Why don’t you try messaging her, I think she could really use a few words of encouragement from you right now.”

“I can do that I should do that.”

Avery lays in her bed staring at the open screen with Kelley’s name on it, unsure of how to start and what to write.

New Message

Doc: Hey Kel, I’m not really sure what to say except I’m sorry, I haven’t been treating you fairly since the accident. When I woke up in the hospital, I felt helpless and it brought me crashing back to how I used to feel when I was younger. Rather than allowing you in, I shut you out because I felt it the only way to save myself from myself. I’m working on things right now that will hopefully get me back on the right path mentally, emotionally and physically. When the time is right we will talk about everything, until then please look after yourself and that 6 pack of yours (I’m talking about the beer of course). I’ll be in touch again soon, take care Doc.

“Squirrel, come on, you need to get in the shower, you can’t miss another appearance. I know you’re hurting, but you need to keep going forward.”

Kelley half-listening to Erin hears a familiar message tone and quickly lifts up her phone to see what it says.

Seeing her sister laugh and smile, Erin takes the phone from her hand and reads the message.

“I told you if you gave her time that things were going to work out. Now, can you please get your ass in the shower?”

Kelley heads into her bedroom and then the bathroom to get ready for her appearance.

Over the next few weeks, Kelley heads to Utah and gets focused on the upcoming season while Avery continues to go to appointments and work with Dr Hamel towards getting everything good on her end. After a successful session of being hypnotized, Avery was able to finally separate events from her past from the present.

Now, with a clearer mind, Avery knew what she needed to do and she began calling in some help. 


	22. Part 22

Kelley thinks nothing of it when Alex Morgan invites to come and stay with her and Serv for a couple of days, especially when Alex mentions hitting the water.

After spending the day playing in the water, they head back to Alex’s to get cleaned up in order to head out for supper at some restaurant that is about an hours drive from them.

“Shotgun!” Kelley quickly opens the door and jumps in the front seat next to Serv.

“Really, Worms, you’re going to shit next to my husband while I sit in the back all alone?”

“Yep, because I can control the tunes and it’s karaoke time!”

Servando looks in the rearview, “Al, did you pack Advil, I feel a headache coming on.”

Alex laughs, “Gotcha covered, Babe.”

An hour and major headache later, they park down the block from the restaurant. Alex takes Serv’s hand and stops them, “Worms, go ahead in, the reservation is under my name. We’ll be right in I just want to talk to Serv about something.”

Kelley nods, “You could just say you want to make out.”

“Grow up Worms, see you in a few.”

Kelley heads into the restaurant and gives them Alex’s name. She is led to a room off to the side and just assumes it because Alex wanted privacy. It’s never fun to be interrupted by fans wanting a picture when you are busy stuffing your face. She follows the host and when she stops, Kelley looks and is stunned to see very familiar blue eyes looking at her.

“What? How? Alex?” Kelley starts crying at the sight of her wife.

“Grab a seat and I’ll explain, Kel.”

Kelley sits down and can’t stop herself from reaching across to grab Avery’s hand. Avery doesn’t pull back, so Kelley takes that as a good sign.

“How are you?”

Avery takes a deep breath, “I’ve been better.”

“How much longer are you going to be in casts?”

“I have an appointment at the beginning of the week to get the progress checked. Hopefully, they will allow me to transition to walking boots. I’m tired of not being overly mobile.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Not right now, but thank you for the offer.”

“You’re welcome. So, why are we here Doc?”

“I wanted us to be able to talk with no outside interference. This place is owned by friends of my Mom, so we have the room to ourselves for as long as we like. If you’re hungry they make a really good spaghetti Bolognese.”

“When have you known me not to be hungry, Doc?”

“Good point. Let’s order and we can talk while we eat.”

The waiter comes over and they place their orders. After he brings their drinks, they watch each other awkwardly for a few minutes in silence.

“Doc, I love you and I hope you know that what I did or didn’t do in the past isn’t any indication of who I am today.”

“I do, and I very much appreciate that you have allowed me the time and space to be allowed to process things. I want you to know that I love you too, Kelley, but I don’t want to do our relationship a disservice by rushing back into things before I’m ready. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us.”

“I’m willing to wait as long as it takes for you to come back to me, Doc. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Kel. I didn’t know how much until I felt your touch again.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Why aren’t you wearing your rings?”

“They were cut off at the hospital after the accident. Not to mention you can’t exactly wear jewellery while modelling a cast. They are safe at home.”

“Right, totally forgot about the cast thing.”

“Kel, I know I owe you a car and I trashed your insurance, because of my stupidity.”

“Doc, look at me. I don’t care about either of those things, I only care that you are okay. I can replace the car, I can’t replace you.” 

“Has the Network been in contact with you about filming the finale?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me your answer?” Kelley puts on a smile while looking at Avery.

“No. And don’t think you can make me cave with that megawatt of yours. You’ll find out when the rest of the world does.”

“That’s not fair!”

Avery laughs, “How about I buy you some ice cream and we call it even?”

“Nope! Not even triple scoop will make it fair.”

“Kelley, I need you to make me a promise.”

“Okay, it’s nothing bad though right?”

“No. I need you to promise me that when we leave here, you will get back to being Kelley O’Hara the badass soccer player, with boundless energy. I know you haven’t been looking after yourself and that needs to change, do you understand me?”

“Yes, dear. Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I promise I will get back to taking things seriously again provided you keep working on you.”

“Deal.”

“Can I hug you, Doc?”

“I would really like that.” Kelley stands up and allows Avery to back up from the table before gently wrapping her arms around her. “God, I miss this.”

“We’ll figure it out, Kel.”

“So, what happens, now?”

“We have four weeks left before they need a finale. I say we take that time and get our shit together.”

“Separately?”

“Yes. I need to be here right now, and you need to get ready for the preseason and camp, which by my calculations is coming up very soon.”

“Please do me a favour and call or message me if you need anything or I can do anything to help you in the meantime, okay?”

“I will. Kel, before you leave…” Kelley leans in to kiss her before she finishes her sentence. Separating, they smile at each other, “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Umm, I forget, must not have been that important. Bye Kel.”

“Bye, Doc.”

New Message

Worms: Thank you!

Janice: You’re more than welcome. I take it things went well?

Worms: Yeah. Where are you guys?

Janice: Stay put we’ll pick you up in like 10.

Worms: Okay.

Kelley sits on a bench nearby and watches as Avery comes out and with help gets into a car and leaves. 

Soon afterwards, Serv and Alex pull up and Kelley reluctantly gets in the backseat.

“Can we stop for ice cream, Doc mentioned it and now I can’t get it out of my head.”

“We’ll stop for Froyo if you promise no more karaoke, my ears are still hurting from the drive here.”

“Deal, I’m not really in a singing mood anyways.”

“We’ll talk when we get home, Worms.”

Kelley falls asleep on the ride home and Alex finally manages to wake her up.

“That’s the most at peace I’ve seen you in the past month.”

“Thank you for setting that up. Although, I’m not certain why she felt the need to go through you rather than contacting me directly.”

“If you knew about it beforehand, you would have been completely wound up and not slept. We both decided it was a better decision to limit your excitement and time to overthink everything.”

“Probably a good plan. Was this entire weekend just a ploy to get me here for the meeting?”

“No, I wanted to spend some time with you before the season started, it just fell into place. Are you ready to check back into the real world now?”

“I am. I promised Avery that I would get back at.”

“Good, welcome back, Wormy.” 

Avery arrives back at Abby’s apartment and finds her Mom curled up on the couch asleep, she covers her with a blanket and heads into her room.

RING, RING

“Hey, stranger, long time no chat.”

“Hey Nat, how are things?”

“Good, busy, with the season ticket push. How are things going with you?”

“Better, I actually had supper with Kelley.”

“Really? How did that go?”

“It was a bit awkward at points, but we are in a better place than we were.”

“That’s good to hear. How are you doing physically?”

“I’m okay, physically. Recovery is on target, it’s just frustrating when all I want to do is go for a run and then I realize that that isn’t going to happen for quite a while.”

“You’ll get there, it’s just going to take time and patience.”

“In the meantime, I hate the fact that I’ve put on a bit of weight.”

“You’ll work it off in no time. I’m sure that wife of yours will be more than willing to help you with it.”

“No doubt in more ways than one. It’s a good thing I was sitting today because she kissed me and I felt weak.”

“Oh really? The kiss was that good huh?”

“Better than I remembered. God, I miss her Nat.”

“You need to focus us on your big head, not your little one right now.”

“I can’t believe you just went there.” She laughs at her friend.

“It’s nice to hear you laughing again.”

“It’s nice to feel like laughing.”

“So, what’s the next step for you and Kelley?”

“We are both going to continue doing our own thing for the next few weeks and then meet up to film the finale for the Network.”

“You realize you need to do something for Kelley to make up for being a total bitch towards her after the accident, right? You really hurt her when you prohibited her from seeing you in the hospital.”

“I know and I fully intend on making it up to her.”

“Good.”

“I should go now, I’ll talk to you soon Nat.”

“Take care of yourself, and come back to Atlanta soon, it’s not the same without you here.”

“I fully intend to return and take back my practice when I’m up and walking. I worked too hard to establish myself, and I don’t plan on letting my accident take that away from me.”

“That’s what I want to hear. Talk soon.”

Abby walks into the bedroom, “How long have you been home? Do you need help getting out of the chair?”

“If you don’t mind.”

After Avery gets herself comfortable on the bed, she asks Abby to sit down so they can talk. She feels her Mom in on the conversation with Kelley and everything she is thinking and feeling.

“Mom, I wasn’t sure how today was going to go and how I was going to feel about everything. After she left I realized that that was the last time I want to see her walking away from me. I’m in love with her, and I don’t want to lose her. I want to talk to you and Karen about something, can you call her please?”

“What could you possibly want to speak to Karen about?”

“I need her permission to propose to Kelley.”

"What??"

"You heard me. The way I figure it, Kelley has been showing me all along how much she cared about me and even today she didn't call me out on being a bitch towards her, she offered to help. I owe it to her to show her exactly how much I've grown to care about her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her if she'll have me." 

"Took you long enough to realize something that we've known all along. Since the wedding, the two of you have had a connection that can't be broken. You are meant to be together, to build each other up, to pick each other up when you're down, to hold each other and to love each other. Now, let's make that call and figure out how you are going to do it."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you." 

"I love you too." 


	23. Part 23

Avery struggles through the last few steps of relearning how to walk as Sadie shows up to drive her home, “Looking good A.”

“It’s harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“Just think about how awesome it’s going to feel when you finally are able to walk without any type of support.”

“It’ll be nice not to have to rely on you and Mom all the time to drive me around.”

“Yeah, because it’s been a real drag having to be your chauffeur.”

“Shut up and help me over to the chair.”

Avery and Sadie both take a seat and rest, “Have you been in touch with Kelley since your meeting?”

“No, I did message her and let her know that I’m in walking braces now though.”

“How romantic. Hey Kelley, I just wanted to let you know that I’m getting closer to walking back into your heart.”

“You need to stop watching those Hallmark movies.”

“It’s not me that puts them on all the time it’s, Brant, he’s a big softy.”

“Uh-huh. Can you take me home now, please, I’m tired.”

“Let’s go.”

Meanwhile in Utah, Kelley and the rest of her Royal’s teammates are finishing up with their training session. They sit on the bench grabbing drinks and removing their cleats and socks.

“It’s good to see you back and focused, KO.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I haven’t been playing at my best lately, just had a lot going on.”

“KO, you do realize we’ve been getting together and watching, “I Said Yes To Marrying A Complete Stranger, right?”

Kelley stands up and looks at her teammates, “Have you all been watching it?”

They all nod their heads, “We debated asking if we could have a watch party using the big screen. So, gotta say your wife is hot! Why haven’t we seen her around here, or did you guys end up breaking up?”

“Did you guys end up having sex after the cameras were turned off?” 

“You know I can’t tell you anything, you’ll have to watch and find out with the rest of the world.”

“Well considering you are still wearing your wedding rings, I’m going to assume you are still together.”

“Enough, you guys, c’mon.”

“You heard her, she can’t any answer any of your questions or respond to comments about the show. I’m going to assume there is a confidentiality agreement in place and that KO will be liable if any information gets out, before its time. So, please respect her wishes, right now, ok?”

Kelley nods along as Becky talks to the team.

“Thanks, Broon.”

“You’re welcome, for what it’s worth I hope the two of you do end up together because I’ve never seen you look at anyone the way you do Avery.”

Kelley smiles, “She’s pretty special that’s for sure.”

Kelley leaves the training facility and heads back to the apartment she shares with her Royal’s and USWNT teammate, Christen Press. After taking a quick shower and getting changed she heads out to the kitchen to make something to eat and finds that there aren’t many options. She walks over and knocks on Christen’s door, “Come in.”

Opening the door she finds Christen laying on her bed Facetiming with her girlfriend, Tobin Heath a player with the Portland Thorns.

“Hey, Tobs.”

“S’up, KO?”

“Not much, just wondering if Pressy wants to get some groceries.”

“Yes!”

“I’ll leave the two of you to finish up, I’ll be in my room.”

“Bye Tobs.”

“Later.”

Kelley heads across the hall and back into her bedroom, scrolling through her pics as she waits for Christen.

Seeing a selfie that she and Avery took together on the night they had their movie date in the park makes Kelley smile as she thinks about it.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me a sec.”

“You miss her, don’t you?”

“Yes. Let’s go shop our feeling away, Pressy.”

“Alright, but you’re in charge of making supper.”

“When am I not?”

“It’s not my fault you are a much better cook than me.”

“Speak louder Pressy, I don’t think I heard that last part.”

Christen laughs and then yells, “You are a better cook than me, now let’s go!”

Kelley follows her out laughing all the way.

While Kelley and Christen are loading up their cart at Whole Foods, Avery is on the phone with Kelley’s Mom and Dad explaining her plan to surprise Kelley with a proposal.

“Kelley isn’t going to suspect a thing.”

“I know, that’s the plan. If something on the timeline were to change too much, she would catch on and I don’t want that to happen. The Network is completely onboard with the plan.”

“They should be, the ratings have been skyrocketing for the show since they revealed the two of you as a couple.”

“I never really thought about the effect me being married to an athlete would have on my personal and professional profile. I’ve had people coming out of the woodwork wanting to get together to talk about old times and be my friend. I know it’s the Kelley effect because I’m fairly certain none of these people even knew I existed before the show started airing.”

“Don’t take it to heart Avery, you know who the true people are in your life; the fake ones will disappear after the show finishes.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s been good for my practice though I’ve started booking new clients to work with when I return to Atlanta.”

“You’re planning on returning to Georgia?”

“I am. I love being in California with my family, they’ve been absolutely amazing helping me through my recovery but my practice is in Atlanta and I’ve worked hard to establish it there.”

“What about Kelley and being in Utah for half of the year?”

“One of the benefits of being in my own practice is flexibility in scheduling. I have no issues with the idea of flying there during her season, not to mention several of the teams she plays against are closer and we could make a couple of days of it.”

“You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you?”

“I’ve had a lot of time on my hands to do nothing but think about everything including how I reacted about the news of Kelley and I’s relationship in High School. I’ve been undergoing Hypnotherapy and it’s really been helping me to understand the root of all of my issues and what I need to do in order to go forward. Kelley was innocent back then and is still innocent, while she possibly could have helped to alleviate some of them, we were all young and she was right to protect herself; if she hadn’t it’s quite possible that her path and future would have been changed, she may not have become the player or person she is and we probably never would have met. We all make choices in our lives and she made the right choice for her at the time, I’m just sorry that it took me nearly being killed to see it.”

“I love my daughter Avery and I know how much everything has been eating her up inside, I think if you were to tell her what you just told me, it would make a world of difference to her.”

“I plan on Karen, make sure you have Kleenex ready for the Finale.”

“Oh, I definitely will. Avery before you go I want to let you know how proud I am of you and how much I can’t wait until I’m finally able to brag to the world about not only Kelley but also the wonderful woman who is her wife.”

“Thank you for everything, you know going into this I expecting to gain a wife, I never expected to gain a family that I have grown to love as though you are my own.”

“We feel that way about you as well Avery, now, please let us know if there is anything else you need from us.”

“Just having your blessing to propose means everything to me.”

“Look after yourself Avery and we’ll talk soon.”

“Bye Karen and thank you.”

“Bye Avery.”

Abby walks into the bedroom, “You’re crying, does that mean the talk with Karen and Dan went well or not so much?”

“They both gave me their permission and Erin as well, even though I’m not really certain I need hers.”

“You know how close Kelley and her sister are, you definitely needed Erin’s approval.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“I actually only came to ask if you wanted to help chop some veggies for a salad.”

“Sure, that I think I can manage. I’ll be so glad when I can get back to doing everything for myself.”

“Well, if you would listen to the doctors and stop trying to overdo things, it would help.”

“I can’t help it, I’m bored! I need to do something besides reading and watching TV all day.”

“I know, but you need to remember that all the time you’ve been working on healing your mind, you’ve needed to heal your body as well. Soon you will be back to going nuts at the gym, but right now is the time for healing.”

“I won’t even be able to return to kickboxing with the plate in my leg.”

“Then you’ll find something else you can do, maybe Kelley can teach you how to play soccer?”

“And most likely that would lead to us getting a divorce.”

“True.”

After finishing eating and cleaning up Kelley heads into her bedroom to check if she has any new messages and or emails.

Checking her email, she finds one from the Network with the time, location and date of when and where the finale of her and Avery’s part of “I Said Yes To Marrying A Complete Stranger,” will take place. She forwards the email on so the arrangements of her travel can be made and then shuts down for the night.

Laying there and not being able to sleep, she walks across the hall and into Christen’s room, “Pressy, can I sleep with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

“What’s going on, KO?”

“I know when the finale is going to be filmed and now my mind is running wild with possible scenarios.”

“As long as I get to be the small spoon, you can sleep with me tonight.”

“Deal.” Kelley runs over and jumps on the bed, before pulling back the covers and snuggling up close to her friend and falling asleep. 


	24. Part 24

In Utah, it’s mid-afternoon, Erin has flown in from Georgia and will be flying with Kelley to California the next day to support her as the finale of, “I Said Yes To Marrying A Complete Stranger,” is filmed.

“We ready to head out for lunch Squirrel?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Taking their seats at the restaurant, they place their orders and await the arrival of their food.

“C’mon Kel, you need to tell me what’s on your mind before you drive yourself even crazier than you already are.”

“I resent that, if I’m crazy it’s because I have you as a sister.”

“Seriously, you know you can talk to me.”

“I do, it’s just I really don’t have much to say right now. Tomorrow, I’ll find out if Avery wants to stay married to me or if she is still stuck in the past and unable to get past things and will ask for a divorce.”

“Have you spoken with her lately?”

“Not really, we’ve exchanged a few messages but that’s all. What am I going to do if she doesn’t want me anymore?”

“Then we will work together and help you move forward, but I don’t think you need to worry about that, Sis, the two of you love each other.”

“Yeah, but just being in love doesn’t mean we should stay together, I mean, like if Avery doesn’t trust me it’s going to be a deal-breaker; because trust is huge in a relationship, right?”

“Kelley, during your entire relationship have you done anything that would lead to Avery not trusting you?”

“I don’t think so. I was more honest and upfront with her than I’ve ever been with anyone in my life. I just regret how I handled the whole school situation.”

“There was never going to be an easy way to approach that with her, you did the best you could not to hurt her with it and I’m sure she understands that.”

“I hope so.”

“Alright, enough talking about you and Avery, how are you feeling about the team and new season?”

“Honestly, we didn’t look sharp in our last inter-squad, Laura was screaming away at us and I don’t think it made much of a difference. We need to find a way to get our team firing on all cylinders, Pressy was running circles around everyone and we just couldn’t find a way to get her the ball.”

“How are you feeling? Any issues with the ankle?”

“It feels really good to get back on the pitch with the girls, even if they are continuing to questions me about the show and what happened. The ankle is coming along, not quite a 100%, they are planning on managing my minutes in the season opener.” 

“Soon, you won’t have to worry about the show anymore, at least until they do the reunion part in a couple of months.”

“Now, I’m back to thinking about it and Avery.”

“We are finishing eating and then we are going to spend the rest of the day doing stuff to keep your mind off everything.”

“You’re taking me shopping, aren’t you?”

“Yep. So get eating you’ll need your energy.”

“I should’ve asked Mom to come here instead of you.”

“Seriously? You know she would totally freak out about being on the set and meet the pros.”

“That’s probably true. Ok, I’m at your mercy this aft, but my plastic isn’t.”

In California, Avery is already at the Network studios, watching the video they have created to help her out in the proposal.

Joseph watches it with her and when it’s over wipes away the tears, “Avery, if she doesn’t want to marry you after that, then I most definitely will.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I really appreciate all of your help in coordinating everything.”

“It’s been my pleasure, and trust me once the Network thought about the ratings associated with an actual proposal, they were more than willing to make it happen.”

“How are they planning on spinning everything with us?”

“At the end of the sixth episode they are going to post a message stating that you were involved in an accident, they won’t go into particulars and there will be no scenes shown pertaining to the events that led up to it. The seventh episode will use footage shot prior to the accident and the interviews that you and Kelley both filmed subsequently. The finale will lead in with the big question over you heads, recap some of the previous highlights and lowlights, have both of you talking about your experience and then answering the question.”

“You’re sure they aren’t going to include anything that even alludes to the past right?”

“I am, if they were to do that, it would damage Kelley’s image and they would be hit with a lawsuit and no one wants that.”

“For sure. So how are things going to work tomorrow?”

“You both will arrive, go through hair and makeup and then take you place on the couch in front of the team. They will ask you some questions and then they will record your reaction to the video flashback of your relationship. Usually after that, we would go to the question and explanation portion, but in this case, we are going to say that there were some issues with the equipment, so we need to re-record your reactions to the video before we film the final segment. Kelley won’t see it coming, I have to say I love this idea; it’s not all flashy and over the top, it’s real and heartfelt.”

“I hope Kelley feels the same way.”

“She will. Now, do you need some help getting out of here?”

“I just need to make a call for a ride, I’ll be fine.” Joseph turns to hug Avery, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Avery makes a call and then with the help of her walker heads out to the parking area. She waits and a few minutes later a car pulls up and the driver gets out to help her. She sits in the passenger seat and once the driver takes her seat, she smiles, “Thank you for being my chauffeur today, Karen.”

“You’re welcome. How did everything go?”

“Really well, bring some Kleenex because the video is absolutely beautiful, they did a fantastic job with it.”

“And I’m assuming you have a ring?”

“I do, I know Kelley likes her wedding set, so I’m not planning on replacing instead I went with a Cartier band; she told me before how much she liked the look of them.”

Karen’s phone starts ringing as they are driving and she answers it through the Bluetooth, “Hey Erin, how’s Utah?”

“It’s been great, Kelley is in her room packing for our flight now.”

“Is everything under control?”

“Yes, am I to assume you have ears?”

“I do, but they are okay to hear things.”

“Hey, A.”

“Hi Erin, is Kelley okay?”

“She is but I’ve never seen her this wound up about anything. I thought she was bad before the wedding but this is 10 times worse.”

“Throw a couple of beers her way and she will be fine. Just make sure she isn’t hungover tomorrow.”

“I’ll do my best. Okay Mom, yes Kelley says that she’ll call you soon.”

“Have to go?”

“Yes, love you too Mom, bye.”

The line goes dead and Avery laughs, “Well, that was interesting.”

“We’ve been talking in code for the past week, I’ll be glad when it’s over with.”

Karen helps Avery back into Abby’s apartment before heading back to the hotel to have supper with Dan.

Sadie shows up soon afterwards with her kids in tow. Avery hugs them before they take off to find Grandma Abby.

“How’d everything go?”

“Good, everything is in place.”

“I know how much work it has taken for you to get to this point and I just want to say how proud I am of you. You could have run away but instead, you decided to face everything head-on. You are an amazing woman and you deserve only the best and I truly think that Kelley is that for you. The two of you together are going to be a force to be reckoned with and I can’t wait to be an Aunt.”

“Keep waiting, I don’t believe either Kelley or myself are ready for kids yet, not to mention I’m not sure if I’ll even be able to have children because of the accident.”

“I wasn’t expecting for you to pop out a kid right now, I meant in the future and the doctors already explained that you could get pregnant with one ovary it just might be a bit more difficult. Not to mention have you thought about the fact that maybe Kelley might want to carry a child for you guys.”

“We never really talked in depth about kids aside from agreeing that we both wanted them. I guess it’s another conversation that we will need to have when things are better.”

“Mommy! Mommy! Grandma Abby is making us nuggets and fries for supper. The nuggets look like dinosaurs and the fries are smiley faces.” Avery smiles at her niece.

“Kenz, can you take your brother into the bathroom and help him wash his hands. If you need help just call one of us, ok?”

“Okay, Mommy.” “Mattie, Mom said we need to wash our hands!” Kenzie takes off to find her brother.

Later that evening Kelley and Erin check into their hotel and make their way to the room. Once there Kelley drops her stuff on the floor and then flops on the bed.

“Squirrel, you need to hang up your stuff.”

“You can, I’m tired.”

“At least get changed before you pass out for the night.”

“Fine.” Kelley kicks her shoes off almost Erin in the process before picking up her suitcase, opening it and then pulling out some shorts and a shirt. She strips down in front of Erin, who can only shake her head and regret her choice to allow Kelley to have a couple of drinks en route. Once Kelley is changed she heads to the bathroom and then climbs into bed, soon she is out cold.

Erin looks at the mess Kelley left on the floor and goes about cleaning it up and hanging her clothes, before getting herself ready for bed and making sure that there are several alarms set for the morning.

While Kelley sleeps peacefully, Avery lays in bed restless and unable to fall asleep.

Abby walks in the room, “I figured you wouldn’t be asleep. Mind if I join you?”

Avery shakes her head and Abby climbs under the covers with her. Soon with the warmth of another body beside her, Avery is able to close her eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning the alarms go off and Erin looks over expecting to see Kelley still out cold, but instead finds a note written on the hotel stationery, “Gone in search of coffee, back soon.”

She laughs at the note and heads to the bathroom to shower and get herself ready for the day’s events. As she is putting the finishing touches on herself the hotel door opens and Kelley enters carrying a tray with coffees and what are possibly breakfast burritos.

Kelley puts the tray down and takes a long sip of her coffee before handing Erin hers, “Not many options for breakfast.”

“It’s all good, Kel, I’m sure you can go a day without eating all healthy.”

“I guess I should get in the shower and get dressed, we need to be to the studio soon.”

“Finish eating, then shower.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Kelley finishes her coffee and breakfast before heading in to get cleaned up and dressed.

Not too far away, in fact in the same hotel, Karen and Dan O’Hara are going through a similar process of getting ready for the day.

“Erin is going to message us once they leave, correct?”

“Yes and then someone from the Network is going to take us to a room until it’s time for the surprise.”

“Okay, how’s my tie?”

“Hold still, I’ll fix it.”

Abby smiles at Avery, “You about ready?”

Avery nods and passes her Mom over her bag, “Let’s go, before I throw up.”

“Everything will be fine, just try to relax.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Just remember to breathe because I’m not picking you up off the floor.”

“Thanks for the support, Mom.”

Avery makes her way to the studio with Abby at the wheel.

New Message

Sadie: Last-minute issue at the hospital, but I will be there soon. Love you, Sis.

“Sadie is going to be a bit late.”

“That’s okay, I’ll have Karen and Dan to speak with anyways.”

Upon arriving at the studio it’s a hubbub of activity as the final preparations are taken care of. Avery is led into a room and her hair and makeup taken care of.

She looks in the mirrors at herself, “You look beautiful Avery.”

“Thank you, Joseph. How long do I have?”

“Not much longer. I’ll be back to get you, sit tight.”

15 minutes later, the door opens and they indicate it is time. Avery is helped to the set and then the walker placed out of the sightlines of the camera. Kelley walks over a few minutes later and takes a seat beside her, “You look gorgeous Doc.”

“Not so bad looking yourself, O’Hara. You ready for this?”

“I’m just glad they will be able to edit it if I put my foot in my mouth or swear.”

Avery laughs and reaches to take Kelley’s hand, “We’re okay, Kel.”

Kelley looks over at her wife after having heard that and knowing what it means. She begins to relax as much as is possible with a bunch of cameras and strangers watching your every move.

Soon Dr Sara the Sexologist, Dr Matt the Shrink, Dr Anne the Sociologist, and Dave a Marriage Counsellor make their way over and take their places opposite the couple. They exchange greetings and then begin to get down to business.

“So ladies you’ve both been walked through how things are going to work today, any questions or are we ready to begin?”

Avery and Kelley both indicate they are good to go.

The cameras begin rolling and the questions begin

“Avery, we are going to start with you. How would you describe this experience?”

“A roller coaster ride. You start off climbing and everything is good and then the next thing you know you are upside down or barreling downward at a high speed. You question your sanity for choosing to go on the ride, but when it’s over you want to line back up and go again.”

“So, is that a good or bad thing?”

“It’s my job to help others identify issues and learning experiences in their own lives in order to facilitate growth within themselves and aid them towards overcoming said issues. It’s been a really good learning experience for me on a personal level and I am hopeful that I will be able to transfer my learnings to my professional career and my clients.”

“Kelley what about you, how would you describe your experience?”

“I think that Avery said it perfectly, it’s been a rollercoaster ride, like one of those really big and scary ones that take pictures of you making faces along the route, but afterwards you see them on the screen and can only laugh at yourself and think about what you would try and change for the next photo opportunity.”

“I like that you both chose to use the same analogy and then expand on it. So you both eluded to personal growth, do you think the tasks that were assigned helped the process?”

Kelley nods, “Definitely, they made us face our issues head-on, it was scary but I knew that Avery would be there with me and that gave me the motivation I needed to overcome them. But just so everyone knows, I don’t plan on getting a tattoo anytime soon!”

“I’m sure the floor at the tattoo shop appreciates hearing that Kelley.”

“Who’s side are you on here, Dr Matt?”

“Yours, I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt from a fall on miss out on playing.”

“Alright, if though I have to admit that scene was pretty hilarious, I think we need to turn the focus back on Avery. Avery talk about your personal growth during the show.”

“Well fortunately for me, I didn’t end up on the floor at any time during filming but I did end up in a pretty bad car accident which left me with some major injuries. I’m not going to go into the circumstances surrounding it, but I am going to admit that being laid up in a hospital bed provided me with a fresh perspective of everything including my relationship not only with Kelley but myself as well. It allowed me to process and compartmentalize things and realize that small things were indeed small and that I needed to stop living in the past and embrace the present and future.”

“I’m going to stop you there Avery, we have a video compilation for the two of you to watch and then at the end of it we will get your opinions on it and everything in it, okay?”

Avery and Kelley both nod. Avery reaches for her water and takes a couple of sips as she watches Kelley watching the video for the first time. The video finishes up and Kelley has a smile plastered on her face as she turns back to face everyone.

“Kelley, what did you think of the highlights of your marriage?”

“It was nice seeing all the laughs and smiles we’ve had over the past few months.”

Dr Sara puts her finger in the air to stop Kelley from talking as someone talks into her ear, “Okay, got it.”

“Sorry about that apparently there were some issues with the recording of the video and response to the video, so they are asking if we can reroll it and start over again. Is that okay with you both?”

“Of course.”

The screen turns back on and they all turn to face it, only this time as the video begins playing they hear Avery speaking directly to Kelley about everything including how she wants Kelley to forgive herself for her past inaction because she has.

“Kelley, I really wasn’t sure what to expect when I signed on for the show. I never in my wildest dreams could have imagined that I would meet someone like you. Someone who turned my world upside down and right side up at the same time. You make every day in my life better than the one before. I know that I haven’t been the easiest person to be married too, I’m incredibly stubborn and set in my ways; I internalize things when I should be sharing my thoughts and feelings with you. I want you to know that I’m so incredibly thankful that I have you in my life. You are my answered prayer.”

The video stops playing at everyone turns to look at Avery, who is holding the ring in her hand facing Kelley, “We may have technically been strangers when this experiment began all those weeks back, but since then I have fallen in love with you and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I know we are already married, but I want you to know that I love you so very much Kel and this is me asking you to say yes not only to staying married but to becoming my wife. So, umm what do you say?”

“It's always been a yes, Doc, I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you in it either.” Kelley leans in to kiss Avery as the tears run down both of their faces and most of the others in the room as well. When they separate Kelley looks at her and smiles, “So, you planning on putting that ring on me or what?” Avery slides it on her right ring finger and they hear clapping around them.

Kelley gets her first looks as to who all is behind the cameras as they come forward. They get up and walk over to hug their parents and family members. Kelley isn’t really shocked to see Alex, Christen and Tobin there but she is to see Emily there.

She walks over and hugs her, “Congratulations KO.”

“Thanks, Sonny, I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Your wife was pretty insistent that I be here.”

“Congratulations, Bitch!” Everyone laughs as Ashlyn and Ali make their presence known.

Kelley walks back over to Avery and takes her in her arms, “Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome, wife of mine. I love you, Kel.”

“I love you, Doc.”


	25. Part 25

2 Months Later

“C’mon Kel, we need to leave soon or we’re going to be late.” Kelley kisses Avery, “We’re going to be late then because I’m nowhere near done having my way with you.”

“As much as I’m enjoying what you’re doing right now,” Avery lets out a moan, “We need to shower.” Kelley looks up at her and grins, “Shower sex?” Avery shakes her head, “We need to be quick.” Kelley stands up, “Oh, I can be quick, Doc, but I know you much prefer when I take my time.” “I do, but not today, Babe. We can pick this up after the taping, ok?” “Fine.” Kelley reaches for Avery’s hand and leads her to the hotel room bathroom.

A short time later, they are putting the finishes touches on their hair and makeup. Avery feels arms wrap around her and Kelley kiss her shoulder, “I love you, Doc.” “I love you too, Kel.” Avery turns around and they kiss. “Damn, now I need to fix my lips, but it was so worth it.” “It definitely was.” Kelley leaves Avery to finish getting ready.

Avery hears Kelley’s phone ringing and her wife answer it, “Yes, I know we’re late; it’s all Avery’s fault for leaving me with blue lips for so long.”

Kelley laughs, “Sorry Erin, but you asked. We’ll be leaving very soon, I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

Avery walks out of the bathroom and collects her things, “Are we in trouble?” “A little, but it’s not like the show can go on without its stars.”

Arriving at the studio Kelley and Avery hold each other’s hand as they walk inside. Erin sees them and walks towards them, “Your need to get laid doesn’t take precedence over the terms of your contracts. They aren’t happy with the two of you right now.”

“We are a half an hour late and we’ve been ratings gold for them, I’m sure they can deal with a slight scheduling inconvenience; not to mention the fact that Avery is finally cast free and we haven’t seen each other for two weeks.”

“Seriously Squirrel enough about your sex life, get in the chairs and get touched up; I’ll let them know you’ve finally arrived and if anyone asks Avery you were dealing with a stomach issue. God, I swear I’m working with two children now.” Erin huffs off and Kelley and Avery both laugh at her antics.

They head to hair and makeup to get touched up and then are led to the set to start filming the reunion show. They hug the professionals and then take their seats on the familiar couch. They are given the countdown and then the sign that they are taping.

“Welcome back to the, “I Said Yes To Marrying A Complete Stranger Reunion Show, now joining us is America’s favourite couple, USWNT Soccer Star, Kelley O’Hara and her wife, Atlanta based Sports Psychologist, Dr Avery Mitchell.”

“Welcome back ladies.” Kelley and Avery both acknowledge and respond with a, “Thank you.”

“So, everyone wants to know, have the two of you set a date for your re-marriage ceremony, yet?”

“We have a date and location, it will take place once my NWSL season is over, but we aren’t going to give any more details than that and I would like to ask the public to respect our wishes to allow us to have this ceremony for us, our families and closest friends. The world has already seen us get married on their screens, this time it’s for us and we would really like to keep it that way.” Avery smiles and nods along as Kelley speaks to the cameras.

“It’s been two months since we’ve seen either of you, what’s been going on since the finale?”

“Doc, you want to take this?” Kelley turns to look at Avery, who nods.

“A lot has happened since we taped the finale. I was finally medically cleared from my accident and able to have my casts removed and return to my practice in Atlanta. Kelley has overcome her own injury issue to return to play at top form for not only the Utah Royal’s of the NWSL but for our USWNT in their qualifying efforts for next summers World Cup. It’s been difficult coordinating at times with Kelley being in Utah and me in Georgia but we have made it work and our relationship is getting stronger with each passing day.”

“Avery, you mentioned your accident and the Network has been flooded by requests for more information surrounding the circumstances proceeding it, would you like to say anything about it at this time?”

“I would like to say how much I have appreciated all the messages of support and well wishes that I’ve received since the initial episodes aired and also that Kelley and I have agreed to do a special where we will address everything pertaining to it and also make an announcement about a new organization we will be launching very soon.”

“Any hints?”

“Not at this time.”

“What does the future hold for both of you?” 

Kelley takes Avery’s hand and looks her directly in the eyes, “Happiness. Compassion. Honesty. Trust. Faith. Fidelity. Family. Unconditional Love.”

With everyone crying at Kelley’s response they take a short break to allow composure to be regained and makeup to be touched up.

“Any last words for the viewers on your experiences?”

“I just want to thank everyone for their continued support and love throughout this entire experience.” Avery smiles at the cameras as she says it.

“Kelley, any final words?”

“Same as Doc, I want to thank everyone for the love and support they’ve shown us and also especially to thank the professionals and Network execs for matching us together. I don’t think that under any normal circumstance we would have ever met, and if that was the case we would have missed out on so much. I encourage those of you out there who are really, truly, ready to find love to apply for the show and maybe you too will find the love of your life, like I did.” Kelley looks at Avery as she says it.

“And cut!”

Kelley and Avery finish up everything they need to do to fulfil all of the terms of their contracts.

“I am so glad all of that is done! I can’t believe you made me cry on TV, Kel.”

“Sorry Babe, I wanted to tell you that they asked me to go soft for the show, but I knew that your reactions would help sell it.”

“Did, you mean what you said?”

“Every word of it. Now, Dr Mitchell would you care to join me for a candlelit dinner before we head back to the hotel and you can give me a physical?”

Avery laughs, “I’m beginning to feel like all you want me for is sex, Babe.”

“Well considering, how long it’s been since we’ve been together for more than 24 hours, do you really blame me, if I want to get down to business with my gorgeous wife?”

“No, but just so you know I cleared my schedule for the next few days and I’m flying back with you to Utah.”

“Even better, we can use toys.”

“You’re insatiable.”

“Uh-huh, admit it, you love that about me.”

“No, I love you, the fact that you’re amazing in bed is a bonus.”

“Let’s get out of here before I decide I want to take you in a bathroom again.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that again; I really didn’t appreciate having to explain to the police that we weren’t calling out for help and that it was completely unnecessary for them to bust open the door.”

“I bought them off with autographs and game tickets.”

“Kelley, you didn’t!”

“Would you have preferred it make it onto the web? That wouldn’t be good for your rep, Doc.”

“True.”

One Month Later

Kelley and Avery are back in the Lifetime studios filming their hour-long special to announce their back story, the truth of what really happened surrounding Avery’s accident and the unveiling of the new “O’Hara Mitchell Anti-Bullying Organization.”

Once things began to settle down after filming the finale of the show, Kelley and Avery both decided to attend marriage and relationship counselling sessions with Dave from the show. Together they formulated that the best way for everyone to move forward was to create an organization of which the entire goal was to conduct seminars in high schools throughout the United States. The seminars would provide students with information on the different types of bullying, what to look for, how and where to seek help and what they can do to prevent it from happening. Using the final instalment of money from the Network to bankroll the initiative.

2 Years Later

With their organization and relationship stronger than ever, now that Avery has secured a position with the NWSL as a travelling Psychologist for both the players and coaches and is able to be where ever Kelley is, they begin making plans for a family.

After undergoing many rounds of fertility treatments, Avery is able to become pregnant and surprises Kelley with the news on their re-marriage anniversary.

7 months later, they welcome a daughter whom they name Destiny Faith Mitchell O’Hara. A year after that Kelley announces her retirement from the game she has since she was a child, in order to have their second child a son named, Chase Rio Mitchell O’Hara.

Settling down in Georgia, they purchase a house not all that far from Kelley’s parents and add a couple of mutts adopted from the local animal shelter to round out their family.

10 years later

“Mom, Mommy, how did you meet?” Kelley and Avery look at their daughter and smile, “Well, Destiny it all started …..”

Thanks for reading, "Something Old, Something New ..."


End file.
